Finding Embry
by Summers-Sunrise
Summary: Lexi Brown moves to La Push with her sister, she expects her new school to be dull and boring but she meets Embry. how will she cope with his news? What does she have to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Lexi is a 17year old girl who lives with her 25yearold sister Kora and her daughter Karla. Kora is offered a teaching job at Forks High School.

* * *

My sister hated small towns, she blamed our childhood for that. But this town was smaller than any we ever lived in. Forks in the state of Washington. It was one of the most wettest place in the world and this is where we were moving.

"Lex, can you get Karla breakfast tomorrow and take her to the babysitters we organised." This was Kora's first day at school, I wasn't going to Forks High School, I was going to the high school at the reservation in La Push and I didn't start for another week. My dad was from the Makah Tribe and my mom was part Quileute so it was nice to come and see were she grew up.

The week passed by fast, we just emptied boxes for hours and ate and slept, it was Sunday night and I had my first day of school tomorrow. I was the first day of semester. I was so nervous, I didn't know anyone and I didn't know if I had relatives there. The morning was wet and cold as to be expected. I dragged myself out of bed and had a shower washing my hair so it smelt nice.

By the time I got out Kora had already left.

There was a note on the table.

_Have a good day at school. Don't start fights and act dumb!_

_Me and Karls will be home at 4… see you then_

_X x try and enjoy yourself._

_Love K_

She always told me that my intelligence scared people away and that I need to 'dumb it down.' I chuckled at the note then realised I was running late, I snatched my jacket and ran for the car. Kora and Me had our own cars, her's was a minivan and mine was a 1990 Chevrolet 454 SS. My dad's last car before he passed. I got to the school late it was 9:30 I parked the car and ran to the reception. "Hello, can I help you?" "Yes I'm new here and I need a timetable please."

I was always good at being polite to strangers.

"Oh You must be Lexi Brown? School doesn't start until 10 dear, and its not even a school day it's only orientation" The lady said trying to hide her amusement.

"Oh well that's fine, I'll just wait for orientation, thank you" I left and went straight back to my car, the lot was empty how could I of missed that? I turned on some music and tried to relax and forget how embarrassing that was.

The music thumped on and I fell asleep, I woke up with a start when a car honked at another, the lot was filling up and I could see people running for the buildings. I took one deep breath and slipped out of the car for the second time, I pulled up my hood and blended in with the crowd.

I kept my head down and followed a group of jackets into a large hall. I walked to the very back and sat down, trying to be invisible. A horrible beeping noise filled the room and more people swarmed through the door happy and excited to see old faces. A group of teachers walked to the front. One gave the welcoming speech and introduced himself Mr Opeka the principle. The doors flung open interrupting Mr Opeka's speech, a large group of very attractive tall muscly boy's waltzed in grinning. There were 7 of them.

"You're late Boy's, don't be again!"

"No prob's Mr O" the biggest one said.

All the girls around me were giggling and whispering. I guess these were the 'popular group.'

The meeting continued and as it drew to an end everything was about to turn to shit!

"We have a new student here with us" Mr Opeka grinned at the crowd. "Please make her feel welcome"

Oh God please let him finish!!! Please don't let him call me up!! Please please please.

"Lexi Brown, are you here ? Can you stand please"

I felt my stomach twist so tight that I was sure I was going to throw up my non-existent breakfast. My cheeks were burning red hot and my throat was bone dry. Slowly I stood and gave a faint wave to Mr Opeka, but before I could sit down and try and blend in he said "Ahh up the very back!" Every single face turned to look at me. As impossible as it seemed my face got hotter, I smiled weakly and sat down. The steering didn't stop for the duration of it. When it finished groups started moving out, I waited for the crowd to die down. The group of 7 big boys's stayed seated also. When the hall was relatively empty I made my way for the door on the opposite side of the giant room. I lowered my head as I heard my name being whispered by a group of girls.

I got all my books and filled in my timetable and fled the school. I hated being the centre of attention and for those 3 hours, I was.

I was walking across the lot carrying my books and trying to find my keys in my bag and I walked straight into a car.

My book's fell to the ground and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, Dame! How fast was I walking?

"Ow" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around my tummy.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A husky voice asked coming up behind me. "Im fine, thank's. I just dropped my books." I bent down wincing, "Here let me," the boy said. I turned to face him I had to look up higher than I expected he was really tall with very impressive muscles. A grin spread across his face sending shivers down my spine. I don't know how long we stared at each other but eventually I began to blush and he chuckled.

"Here" He handed me the keys

"Im Embry by the way, Embry Call" He smiled down at me stunning me momentarily.

"Hi im Lexi Brown, new here" I shoke his hand, it was extremely hot but I didn't mind it fit him perfectly.

"OI EM! GET OVER HERE! AND STOP FLIRTING WITH THE NEW GIRL!" It was one of the 7 boys' I noticed in the hall earlier on. Figures. Embry was the hottest.

I blushed redder again; he chuckled and kissed the back of my hand making my breathing hitch "For your first day" He smiled at me again and walked to his group of friends. I stood there frozen for a moment, the cold finally kicked in and I ran for my car. I got home at 1:30 and had another shower.

It was funny how the crapest day turned out to be one of the best all because of Embry. He was perfect and very attractive but slowly I realised he was too good to be real. Too perfect. No one was perfect.

* * *

**lol so tell me what you thought =)**

**Im not sure if its that good **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Karla jumping on my bed.

"Aunnnnteee Exxxx waaake ubb!" She yelled into ear

I rolled over trying to escape the new day but of course I forgot I was on a single bed, and rolled onto the hard wooden floor with a loud thud.

"ouuchh" I groaned

Karla through the pillows onto me laughing then ran from the room.

The ground was cold and I really needed to use the bathroom.

"Lex! Get up its 8:30" Kora yelled from the kitchen

I went for a shower and once again when I got out the house was empty besides a note on the kitchen table.

_Hi have a nice day at school._

_Don't forget you are picking Karla up straight after._

_Try and make friends._

_x x K_

_p.s YOU HAVE TO HAVE BREAKFAST OR YOU WILL FAINT!_

I took a bar and headed out the door.

Once when I skipped breakfast I was in cooking class and cut my finger on a knife. I went to the nurse to get a bandage but before I got there I fainted from the blood-right in the middle of the hall. Was totally embarrassing.

I got to the lot and ran from the car, afraid I was running late. I got to my Math's class and sat down at the back, the teacher walked in "Open your books to page 44 thank's" She said. OMG I left my books in the car, how could I be so stupid.

Reluctantly I raised my hand going bright red.

"Yes miss … um… Brown?" Once again everyone turned to stare.

"I left my books in the car sorry, can I please be excused to go get them?"

"Of course. But come straight back"

She gave me a hall pass and I ran out the door. Once I was in the hall I slowed down to a walk, I was in no hurry to get back there.

It was raining outside-of course- and I had left my jacket inside.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and hunched over, sloshing through the water, running wasn't such a good idea in boots. I got to my car and found my books easily enough. I wanted to stay in the car, the thought of going back into that class made me shudder. I got out of into the rain that was falling hard, after 5 seconds of standing in it my hair was drenched.

"Hey! Lexi !" I stopped in the pouring rain looking around, the voice sounded so familiar that it made me all warm and fuzzy.

Then a huge figure appeared out of a car, I sighed when he got closer it wasn't Embry. "Hi?" I smiled weakly

"Why are you standing in the rain?" He asked, I still didn't know who he was but I knew he was one of the '7 boys' I seen yesterday. One of Embry's friends or brother.?

"I needed my books. Sorry but who are you?"

I was barely aware of the rain now.

"Oh sorry, I'm Jacob. Embry's friend" I smiled at Embry's name.

"Nice to meet you Jacob. I should probably get going." I turned walked as fast as I could to the shelter of the cafeteria.

I was surprised that Jacob was walking beside me.

"Um no offence but … are you following me?" I kept walking

"No. I'm going to class." He snorted

we both stopped at the same door, he grinned and swung it open.

"Ladies first"

The whole class had stopped to stare including the teacher, I ran to my desk and opened my books. All the girls started giggling as Jacob strolled in.

"Mr Black why are you running late?" The teacher asked

"Was a little busy with Lexi" He turned and winked at me, I sat there shocked. Not only did all the girls glare so did the teacher.

"I … uh… well… " I couldn't put a sentence together I was totally shocked, I didn't even know this boy but still he managed to get me in trouble.

"Do not do it again Miss Brown"

I wanted to defend myself but I couldn't speak I just dropped my head and nodded.

The death glares from the girls continued as soon as the bell rung I practically ran to my next class.

Lunch time came and I still hadn't made any friends. I was debating weather I should eat in my car or be brave. Me being such an idiot I decided to be brave and walked into the cafeteria.

It was packed full, and almost everyone turned to look at me as I stumbled through the door looking like I half drowned. I got my food and sat at a long table on the opposite side to a group of girls that I recognised from my math's class.

I ate in silence trying to block out the conversations about me,

"Are you going out with Jacob?" one of the girls at the same table to me sneered.

"No"

"Well then what were you doing with him this morning?"

"I wasn't with him, he walked into class at the same time as me"

"But he said you were with him!"

This girl was really getting on my nerves, I was going to put Jacob Black in his place.

"I don't know him! Okay?" I growled, I stood up and walked away not knowing where I was going.

"Hey Lexi! Come here " I turned in the direction of the voice-still angry- but as soon as I saw Embry waving me over my anger lifted. I dumped my tray and shyly walked over.

"Hi" I murmured

"Guys this is Lexi, she's the new girl"

"Oh right this is Quil Seth Jared Colin and Brady." I smiled at them all.

"Hows your first day?" He put his arm around my shoulder making me melt inside, Wow I never fell for a guy like this before, I'm sure its not healthy.

"Hey Lexi … you come looking for me?" I looked up at Jacob and narrowed my eyes.

"YOU!" I walked right up to him and poked his chest with my finger ( it hurt me more) "You got me in trouble!" I almost yelled

He didn't say anything he just looked at me in amazement.

"Well?" I demanded

He started to smirk which made me furious,

"and not that that's enough now I cant have any female friends because they all think I'm going out with YOU!" I heard a growl behind me, it wasn't a normal growl it was more like a wolf or bear? I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me slightly back.

"Lexi let me handle this" Embry whispered into my ear, making my heart and breathing quicken.

"Jacob, I think you have an apology to make" Embry grinned

It was like they were speaking through there minds because first Jacob was grinning then he had a look of horror on his face.

"Fine! I'm sorry Lexi for making you upset."

I smiled in triumph and stuck my hand out to him

"Lets start over, Hi I'm Lexi"

He shook it "Hello Lexi I am Jacob"

I met the others properly and found out that I would get on really well with Jared's girl-friend that was sick at the moment but goes to our school normally.

Seth was awesome too; we talked about everything.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, I had one of the boys in all my classes and they always insisted I sat with them – which gave me more death glares from the girls.

I was walking to the lot with Quil, Embry was leaning next to my car.

Quil walked off laughing as my blush got deeper.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi how was it?"

"Great, the guys were really helpful" I made the mistake of looking at his face and ended up staring too long.

"That's great, well hey I was … um … wondering … if you …would" My heart beat took off, I suddenly felt really intensely hot and my palms were all sweaty.

Oh God , was he going to ask me out? What do I say?

I racked my brains trying to think of the advice Kora had given me

FLASH BACK

"…_don't ever go out with guys!"_

"…_Remember Lex if a guy asks you on a date say your busy, make them wait. The longer they wait the more they want you "_

"…_Boy's are nothing but losers! Never have a boyfriend!"_

FLASH BACK ENDED

"…like to … come to the beach? With us all in the weekend?"

"I would love too" I answered way to quickly, he smiled down at me and I lowered my head in embarrassment- I expected him to laugh awkwardly or walk away but to my amazement he gently placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up.

I shivered at his touch his eyes were burning with an intensity that I thought was only written about in books. I stared up at him totally mesmerized.

To my utter embarrassment my breathing started getting rugged like I was having asthma attack. He lent back and dropped his hand, I wanted to say 'no leave it there. Forever' but it would really scare him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Lexi"

"Okay" I croaked out, my throat was bone dry

He very quickly lent back towards me and kissed my cheek, I wanted to turn my head slightly but I controlled myself.

Then he was walking off towards the woods. I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. Kora.

"Hey what's up?"

"Where the heck are you!" she screamed

Oh crap! I forgot about Karla!

"Im on my way now Kora, sorry. I'll see you at home tonight."

I sped off to the other end of La Push and stopped at the Baby-sitters house.

I ran up the stairs and knocked

A huge man opened the door, he reminded me so much of the boys at school.

I just kept staring.

"Uh… Hi … Kora Brown?" He asked

"Oh no … sorry I'm Kora's sister Lexi. Here to pick up Karla" I smiled at him

"I'm Sam. Sam Uley, Emily's husband." Then there was little arms wrapped around my legs.

"Annntttyyy Exxxxxx! " I picked her up and showered her in kisses, she laughed loudly and squealed.

"Thank you Emily, Nice too meet you Sam. I'll drop her off tomorrow." I waved goodbye to them and drove home.

The week passed by and I grew quite close to the boys. I hadn't met Kim yet, apparently I would at the beach on Friday night.

It was Friday evening and I had no idea what to wear tonight. Embry was picking me up in an hour and I was undecided.

Was I supposed to dress up or what?

I put on a mini fashion show for Kora and Karla, they weren't much help though.

Kora wanted me to wear a tiny cocktail dress, to the beach.

Karla wanted me to wear a princess/fairy costume.

I walked into my wardrobe and pulled out my black skinny jeans and a bob marley t-shirt. That was going to have to do I decided.

I let my hair out for the first time since I got here and I hung down my back.

There was a few knocks at the door, I froze , Karla squealed and Kora gave a weak giggle.

I ran to open it and there was Embry, in cut off jeans and muscle top. My eyes lingered a little to long on his chest.

"Hey. I'm ready" I grabbed my bag and yelled bye to Kora and Karla then shut the door. He held open the car door for me, I barely contained my laughter at that.

He started driving to the beach, we sat there in silence I fidgeted with my belt. Glancing up at him between my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry about all the spelling mistakes!**

**Hope you like this chap, it short.... tell me what ya think !**

**x x**

* * *

The silence was killing me.

Why was he not talking? Did I do something wrong?

I cleared my throat "So who will be there tonight?"

"The boys from school, plus Kim Sam and Emily maybe Clair and Paul"

"Cool" Man I was nervous, what if they didn't like me?

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight" he looked over and smiled, of course I blushed scarlet red and looked out the window. No guys say that too girls, even in movies.

We pulled up to the beach and he ran to open my door again.

I could hear voices down on the sand and see a small bonfire.

I shuddered in the breeze and wrapped my arms tightly around my chest.

Dang it I should of worn a jacket, where did I think I was? LA.

Embry stretched out his arm to me

"May I?" I nodded cautiously unsure what he was going to do. He wrapped his huge arm around my shoulders; I bit down on my lip trying to stop it from quivering.

I must be totally mental, liking Embry so much already. For all I knew he could be a crazy person … but he wasn't I knew that; he was honest and kind and a real gentleman and well completely HOT!

It wasn't normal for someone to be so hot and not be in bed sick with a fever, maybe I was imagining it because I was so attracted to him.

We approached the group and everyone turned to look, I cowered into Embry's side, trying to be invisible, he chuckled and gave me a little squeeze.

"Guys this is Lexi" I smiled shyly at the large group of over sized boys they always looked like giants around 'normal' people.

"Lexi this is Kim Paul, Clair and Leah." Paul nodded at me, Clair giggled and waved then went back to playing with Quil but Leah didn't even acknowledge me.

A pretty girl walked over holding Jared's hand and hugged me

"Hey Lexi I'm Kim"

"Hi" I smiled at her warmly

"You wana play a game of ball?" Jared asked Embry

He looked down at me with a frown, I laughed

"I'll be fine Embry. I'll sit with Kim and Emily" He stroked my cheek then slipped off his t-shirt and ran to the game; I just stood there staring at him with my mouth open and eyes wide.

His chest was so … indescribable.

Kim laughed at my expression and sat down on a piece of driftwood gesturing for me to join her.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Embry; wow he was perfect.

"So you made any friends at school?" Emily asked noticing my open mouth

I made a face and Kim laughed

"Of course she hasn't made any friends at school Em, now she hangs out with all us" She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked before I could

"The boys are the so called 'popular' group at school. Every girl wants to be their girlfriend. As soon as me and Jared got together I was the most hated girl at school and my only female friend was you Em" she smiled at Emily

" They are just jealous " she shrugged.

Well that cleared up a few unsolved mysteries, like why all the girls gossiped about me; and why they practically attacked me that second day of school.

Emily Kim and I got the food prepared, I was expecting more people to turn up with the amount of food they had. The game ended and Emily called the boys over to eat. Kim sat with Jared and Emily with Sam, the way they looked at each other was undeniable love; like they were blind and just opened their eyes to the beauty of the world. I was happy that love like that existed but also pained that I would never know such love. Embry got a huge huge plate of food and came and sat next to me a few yards away from the fire; I was watching the sunset against the horizon making the sky a light red.

"Hungry Much?" I laughed at his plate of food

"Well you never know if any will be left. And I'm a growing man. I need my protein" He grinned down at me which sent the butterflies in my tummy into a frenzy.

He ate all his food in record time, then lay down on his back with his hands behind his head; giving me a very defined glimpse at his toned muscles, that's when I realised I had been holding my breath, I inhaled deeply making it sound like I was choking. I turned away embarrassed closing my eyes and dropping my head.

Breath Lexi before you have heart failure! I repeated over and over in my head.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked sitting up his face was so close to mine, his breath blew across my face.

"If you keep it up you will bite off your lip" He stroked my bottom lip with his thumb setting fireworks off in my head.

Something overcame me; it honestly wasn't me thinking I never do stuff like this normally Kora would be more daring I never acted like that. Well at least I never used too. I jumped at him, crushing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck. As soon as I realised what I had just done I lent back and snatched me hands off him, I turned towards the setting sun and tried to say something. He sat there with a look of shock on his face

"I – I – I'm sorry, I - I d-don't know were … o-or … I I never normally d-do things like t-that" I stuttered biting down on my bottom lip and balling my hands into fists.

He didn't say anything for a while, I thought he was angry – which would be understandable. I peeked up through the curtain of my hair and he had an impossibly huge grin; his whole face was lit up, his eyes were sparkling and wide with some sort of joy.

I didn't see it coming and didn't hear anyone behind us but out of nowhere; icecold water was bucketing down on me. It felt like little pin pricks on my skin, I jumped up gasping for warmth. Embry was saturated also, behind us with 2 huge buckets was Paul and Quil and Jacob. I just stood there shaking in the breeze and dripping everywhere.

"What the hell was that for?" Embry bellowed glaring at the snickering boys

"Fun" Paul laughed

"Yeah you two were getting quite hot and heavy so we decided to cool ya's down" Quil added; I noticed Embry starting to tremble and he was only wearing pants, he must be freezing. The glaring and arguments continued but I couldn't concentrate my mind was trying to think of ways to keep me warm.

I had already started having little muscle spasm's and now my body was aching all over; how I craved a hot shower right now!

I didn't even know my eyes were drooping or that I was swaying side to side until the ground became very close to my face; I didn't mind hitting the ground it wouldn't hurt much I just wanted to sleep and get warm.

The ground never came though, hot arms wrapped around me

"Lexi stay awake dear" Embry whispered into my ear, Holy Crow even his breath was hot! I opened my eyes in humiliation, I wasn't getting hypothermia I was tired from the long day not lack of heat.

"Great so now you made Lexi sick! Hope you are happy" it was only a whisper but the venom in his tone was undeniable.

I turned to look at the three boys they all hung their heads as if they were little 5year olds caught doing something bad.

"Sorry Lexi" They all mumbled "S'okay guys I'll get ya back" I lent into Embry's side as he lead me up to the car.

"What the heck are you doing Em?" Kim yelled; he turned in confusion

"She needs to get dry clothes "

"Why are you making her walk?" Emily politely asked

Kim winked at me, Emily grinned Embry looked embarrassed but I was completely confused, Embry swung me up into his arms so I was cradled to his chest; he did it so fast I didn't even have time to object. He started up towards the car and somehow managed to open the door and still hold me; I tried to be sneaky about brushing his chest with my hand but it was totally noticeable.

"Are you not cold?" I asked as he started the car; he looked over and gave a weak smile "Na, not when your here"

Not being in Embry's arms I started shivering again, very loudly

"Sorry the heater doesn't work in this thing" He undone my seat belt and pulled me tight against his side. The heat was like a drug; I needed more.

We got to my house, I was trying to find something to say to keep him here longer; He helped me out of the car and even walked me up the stairs to the front door

"Sorry about tonight, the boy's have way to much free time"

"No it was great, I really enjoyed it. Trust me I know what Guy's can be like; been there done that…" he looked at me weird and I realised what I just said

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that… I mean … I haven't … I j-just k-know … w-what … teenage boys a-are l-like… I don't mean I have 'DONE' that … it w-was just a figure of speech" I was rambling now, never a good sign!

"Lex it's okay, I know what you ment. But I do have too go, I have Jacobs car; they'll be waiting"

"Of course. Well thank you for tonight and I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming. I'll give you a call or text sometime" he gave me a peck on the cheek then turned and left. I just stood there and watched him drive off.

Kora opened the door with a huge grin on her face.

"How was it? Did he kiss you? Did you scare him away? What were his friends like? Did they all like you? And why are you soaking wet?" Judging from Kora's excitement I'm guessing Karla was asleep and nothing good was on T.V. I walked into the house in a daze, not really paying attention to anything she said. The shower was not as good as I expected not as refreshing as Embry's warmth. I slowly got dressed and entered the kitchen to face Kora's interrogations.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey ... okay i got a little carried away with this chapter, i apoligize to you all. **

**Hope you like.**

**X X Alexia**

_Disclaimer: i do not own the Twilight characters... they belong to Stephenie Meyer (dang it!) _

* * *

L.P.O.V

Monday morning rolled around, Embry didn't ring or text the whole weekend. Maybe I scared him away at the beach; that would be understandable I did basically assault him.

I pulled into the lot expecting to see the large group of boys; it was empty. There was no sign of their cars either. First and second classes passed by slower than usual, Jacob and Seth weren't there. The morning passed and I hadn't seen any of the boys, or Kim. _I hope they're okay or maybe they don't like me. Maybe they think I'm a freak._

I was in the cafeteria eating my lunch alone, just like the first day wishing I were invisible. "Lexi! Oh I've been looking for you everywhere" Kim ran up and hugged me.

I hugged her back, thankful that she was here, and still talking to me. "Where are the boy's? Is Embry okay?" I blurted out without thinking.

Her eyes flashed to mine and she slightly winced but carefully covered it with a fake smile "Yeah they're fine. Just boys being boys" She tried to laugh

"Kim, what's wrong? You know something… are they okay?" I didn't want to sound desperate but the thought of Embry being hurt or in trouble scared me.

"No no they are fine. Now anyway … how was your weekend?" For the rest of the day we didn't talk about the boys, every time I would ask she would change the subject. After school I was going insane, Kim would check her phone every 20 seconds and she would ring Emily every other chance she got. I needed to talk to Embry, just hear his voice make sure he was all right.

I sat in my car and rung his cell phone…

Ring ring …

"Yo … you know what to do"_. (Beep)_

I hung up without leaving a message and dialled Kora

"Hello?"

"Hey K … can I pick Karl's up?"

"Uhh … yeah … sure if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. Okay see you soon."

I hung up and sped off to Emily's house, excited and fiercely nervous if he is there. The car had barely stopped but I was flying up the stairs knocking a little too hard.

I held my breath and crossed my fingers, unsure what I was hopping for.

Emily answered looking tired and weary.

"Hey Lexi" She gave a small smile

"Hey Em…Just you home?" I was trying to make small talk she didn't really seem into it. "Yeap. Karla's just getting her bag …"

"Auntee Wexxxxii let gooo go goooooo "She bounded down the stairs to the car.

The home phone rung making Emily and I jump,

"I have to go Lex … Sorry… see you tomorrow?" I hadn't even responded and she had disappeared inside.

Something is happening. And I will find out what.

I didn't sleep well that night, I watched some stupid movie about werewolves and vampires, it actually scared me though.

I was lying in bed, trying to think of something else when a piercing howl filled the silence. It wasn't close but it definitely was near Forks. Shivers went down my spine; I could hear Karla running to her moms bed crying.

Then more joined in, it sounded like 10 at least, slowly they drowned out. Leaving nothing but the pelting rain on the roof. I don't know when I feel asleep but it felt like I had slept for 5minuets when my alarm woke me.

I made my way to school, looking like I hadn't slept in days, the big black rings under my eyes looked terrible. I cheered myself up thinking that Embry could be at school today, I was wrong. Only Kim was there to greet me, the same happened for a week. She still wouldn't tell me what was going on.

Graduation was two weeks away. I thought it would be easier as time went by, but it got worse. I needed to see Embry and I needed to see him soon, preferably before I go mental. What was wrong with me? I only just met Embry but still I cant go a day without seeing him … well it had been exactly 1 week and 5 days and right now I felt like my sanity was slipping away with each tick of the clock.

It was a Wednesday and Kim was prattling on about Graduation parties, she said, "I will see if we can have Embr-" and then cut off mid-sentence. I snapped, something in me snapped, I stood up – I wasn't sure if I could speak - I gestured for her to follow me out the cafeteria she did. I wasn't sure what had happened but my hands were shaking and I felt my face drain of colour.

"Lexi… we shouldn't go into the woods" She tried to object but something about my expression changed her mind.

I didn't know were I was taking her but we walked deeper into the woods in silence.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" She looked around tensed.

"I don't know… well … okay … please don't tell me I'm crazy… I already know I am." She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I love Embry"

She looked at me puzzled.

"I know … I only just met him and… he doesn't love me … but I can't take another minuet without him… Kim you have too tell me … what's going on? Emily is jumpy and nervous and so are you … Please I need to know "

"Why did you take us to the woods to tell me that?" She smirked slightly

"I dunno … it seemed like a good thing to do at the time."

In reality I did know why I took her to the woods, on the second day of school I watched Embry walk into the woods, and I was wishing he would just appear.

I crossed my arms and stared at her, waiting.

"I cant Lexi … it's not my secret to tell." She looked saddened by it

"I wont tell anyone," I promised

She let out a dark chuckle "Trust me, they would find out." The plural caught my attention

"Where are they Kim?" She turned to hide her face from me.

"They're in trouble aren't they?" I stepped right in front of her.

"Lexi leave it…" she whispered

"…Only Embry can tell you"

"But he wont!" I yelled

"You shouldn't be in the woods" an unfamiliar voice sang from behind me, I spun around to see Leah leaning against a tree.

"Kim, you should know better than to be alone in the woods." Kim dropped her head ashamed "Who are you to tell us what to do?" I growled, I wasn't in the mood for Leah and her nasty attitude.

"Whatever. Go back to school" She turned to walk away but Kim ran to her.

"What's happening with Jared? Where is he?" she was trying to talk low but I could hear her perfectly. "They're fine" Leah sighed.

What?! Leah knows were the boys are …

"Where is Embry?!" I demanded

"He's fine" Kim said

"How do you know?" I asked Leah

"Cos I was just with him!" She hissed at me.

Great, so Leah was _with _Embry, makes sense she was pretty and sporty, with a great body. My sad thoughts were interrupted by a ferocious growl.

I expected to see a pack of wolves around us but instead it was Leah crouched down like an animal,

"Leah, what is it?!" Kim whispered urgent

"Leech" Leah growled

In one swift too-fast-too-see movement Kim and I were up against a tree Leah standing in front her arms spread out wide shielding Kim and I from something…

I wanted to laugh and tell them how silly they sounded but the fear on Kim's face was easy to see along with Leah's fury.

A beautiful women stepped out from the trees, she had beautiful red hair that flowed in the wind like flames, her skin was pale white with a slight shine, her voice sounded like a purr; making me shudder.

"What do we have here?" She smiled, a smile I didn't trust.

"Can we help you? This is kinda private party" I said glaring at the beautiful women, who did she think she was … Kim grabbed my wrist, she looked so frightened Leah kept her eyes on the Lady staying crouched down.

"So you don't know their little secret do you human" She raised an eyebrow

And Leah hissed. Leah hissed, why did Leah hiss? And did that lady just call me human?

"So I guess it must be a shock to know that you're standing behind a werewolf then"

Under any other circumstance I would of laughed but some little part of my brain knew it was true. I looked at Leah then back at Kim, her eyes were set on this woman who was delicately laughing.

"Please just leave" Kim whispered

"Oh I can't do that … you see a lone wolf is so hard to come by and well I am a little thirsty so you two are a bonus." A breeze blew past us the woman inhaled deep through her nose and sighed. What did she mean by _thirsty_… no way she cant be a … vampire? This is all too much to handle.

I could feel Kim reaching slowly into her back pocket; she pulled out her phone and holding it behind her back she pushed one button Leah stepped forward, creating a space between her and us.

"The pack will come, they will kill you. They patrol these _forests near the school_ if you kill us then you will die too" Kim yelled, I understood immediately, she had rung someone and was trying to tell them we were in trouble 'the forest near school.'

"I will be long gone by then," The women said

"You ever find Bella Swan?" Leah spoke for the first time, the name didn't sound familiar but the lady's eyes flashed and she suddenly looked deranged a growl seemed to rumble from her chest.

"No matter what happens you two stay together, don't try and run" Leah said and she took another step forward, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably, doesn't she need a full moon?

The lady smiled an evil smile and crouched down, Leah jumped at her instantly exploding into fur… Kim grabbed her phone and pulled it to her ear

"Come now … Vampire!" she yelled.

I was fixed on the massive wolf snapping at the lady – who was moving at unbelievable velocity. There was a sickening snap then a howl from the wolf,

"STOP!" I yelled running into the fight,

"Please leave her." I crouched over the wolfs body on the ground and closed my eyes, I was expecting pain to come but nothing did … Sobs were coming from Kim behind me, I turned to see Jared cradling her that's when I noticed a group of HUGE, SCARY, MASSIVE, wolves standing in front of me. Leah jumped up behind me and stood to the side. I scanned the wolves, there were 9 … 5 of them turned and sprinted into the woods leaving Leah, a smaller wolf than them all who was a sandy colour, the second biggest russet brown one and one that looked so upset and hurt with familiar chocolate brown eyes that made me melt.

I took a step towards him

"Embry?" He winced and dropped his huge head

I reached out my shaking hand to touch him, he jerked away from my touch, and I snatched back my hand not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Suddenly arms were wrapping around me it made me flinch

"Oh Lexi … I'm so sorry!" Kim cried

"S'Okay" I stroked her back but kept my eyes on Embry.

"What were you doing in the woods anyway?" Jared asked

Before I could answer Embry ran off "Where is he going?" I asked Jared

"He'll be back, he needs to talk to you" Just as he said it Embry walked from behind the trees, wearing only pants. Even in such serious times my heart sped up and my breathing hitched.

He stopped a few feet away his hands slightly shaking

"What were you doing in the woods?" He growled, I couldn't understand his mood.

"Lexi needed to speak to me," Kim said

"In the woods?" Embry glared at her

"You know better than to go in the woods with bloodsuckers around! What don't you care?!" He was full on yelling at Kim now

"Bro shut it!" Jared said shielding Kim from Embry.

He turned his death glares onto Leah

"And you … what? you wanted the glory for yourself. Killing one leech makes you cool! You should of phased sooner and told one of us. We would of done a better job… hiding behind Lexi …"

"Embry stop it" I interrupted him

He turned his glaring on me, "What?!" he hissed.

That was it, instantly I saw red, my whole body started shaking and I could feel the stupid tears well up in my eyes

"How DARE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"How dare you accuse Leah and Kim of this! They saved me."

"She let you into the woods!" Embry yelled

"I made her!!!!!" why couldn't he stop blaming them

"Why did you need to go to the woods?" He retorted

I flinched "She just needed to talk to me" Kim mumbled, I looked at the ground

"About?" Embry continued

"Nothing" Kim whispered

"Tell me NOW! What was so important" he yelled

"YOU!" I screamed, I felt like a loser but the waterworks started and boy did they come in gushes. I think it was my brain trying to shelter me from all that happened today because my eyes blurred and my knees shook, I fell to the ground and for once I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**tell me your thoughts... any ideas? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**i do own Lexi, Kora and Karla =)**

**hope ya like this chapter ... tell me ur thoughts ... any ideas?**

**

* * *

**

You know when you wake up and cant remember anything but you know there is something big your forgetting. That's how I felt.

The sound of beeping monitors filled my head.

Oh god, was I in hospital?

I kept my eyes closed and listened intently …

"We're loosing him!" A woman yelled

Him? I'm not a 'him' so it couldn't be me…

I peeked through my lashes to see a dark unfamiliar room, okay so this is weird but it wasn't a hospital room. Instead it looked like a lounge. A huge T.V was to my side, that's where the beeping was coming from.

Grey's Anatomy was on, oh I love that show.

I sat up and tried to watch, I didn't want to go wandering around a stranger's house. There was something nagging at my mind, something I was trying to remember but also forget. The door creaked open and Kim peeked through, seeing her face gave me the extra boost to remember my last few minuets before I blacked out.

Kim … Leah … Werewolf … Vampire … Embry … Anger.

It all came back to me like a slap in the face.

"She's awake," Kim, whispered to someone behind her "She looks scared," She added.

I tried to re-arrange my expression and get a grip on myself,

But I couldn't … how could a world of mythical creatures live in this tiny town?

How could the world not know of them? What were they?

Bad?

Evil?

Then there was Embry. How could someone so perfect be evil? Someone so polite and caring.

He saved my life along with his brothers or … pack.

Emily walked over and sat next to me taking my hand in hers.

"I know it is crazy and scary. I had to go through this too. Tell me what your thinking" She stroked my cheek, wiping away a tear. "I – I love him" I whispered.

Emily sat with me and told me all about the pack and how they are protectors.

"Where is Embry? I need to see him," I asked after she finished

"He's just at the Cullen's with Jake and Quil he'll be home soon. Come and get some food you must be starving." She led me to the small kitchen and sat me down with a big plate of egg's bacon and a few pancakes. I was halfway through when I noticed Kim peeking around the corner looking nervous.

I stood up and walked to her hugging her tightly

"Oh I thought you were scared of me" She smiled

"Of course I'm not scared of you, " I laughed

"Well you know … all the stuff that happened," She mumbled

"I owe you my life," I said and then I heard a car pulling up, I stiffened and turned to look out the kitchen window to Quil Jacob and Embry stepping out of a car.

I bit down on my lip and leaned against the bench for support.

"Hey, Lexi" Jake and Quil slightly smiled as they walked to the next room trailed by Emily and Kim.

Embry walked in very slowly and stood on the opposite side of the kitchen to me, keeping his eye's fixed on the floor.

The silence was deafening, I began to count in my head, I made it too 500 then took a deep breath "Hi" I murmured

His brow furrowed but he didn't say anything back.

"Embry Please …" I dropped all my facades and looked pleadingly at him

"Please …" I repeated.

I took a step towards him stretching out my hand once again, he flinched but I took another. "Stop" he said raising his hands in defence.

"Please" I said again, he looked up at me for the first time his expression changed into one of hurt and pain. That did it I continued to walk to him …

"Don't touch me," He whispered dropping his head

"Please Embry"

"Please what?" he asked

"Please forgive me." I cried, I began to shake again and didn't care that I was crying.

I just wanted him to hold me.

He jerked his head up and looked at me confused "Forgive you for what?" he said

"For everything I done. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have been in the woods and Leah wouldn't of almost died trying to save us." My voice broke twice.

My sobbing turned into hysterics he reached out and pulled me to his chest, holding me there tightly. I breathed in his scent and tried to commit it to memory, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Lexi, I'm the one who needs to ask for forgiveness from you" he wiped the tears away with his huge hand.

"For what?" I asked confused

"For what I am. A Monster. You would of never be in this position if it wasn't for me, I put you in danger and I'm more sorry for that than you can comprehend. I understand if you cannot forgive me, I will never forgive myself."

I couldn't help it, I just started laughing uncontrollably, I clutched at my sides because it hurt so much. "Why are you laughing?" he asked once I calmed down.

"You actually believe you're a monster?" I asked

"I know what I am" he whispered looking at the floor hiding his eye's, I ducked my head peering up trying to make him look at me.

"So do I. I know that you are one of 10 extraordinary people who risk their lives to save those they don't even know. I know you have the kindest heart and sweetest mind. I know you are courageous and … well … perfect. I also know that you are the most amazing person I ever met." He still wouldn't look at me so I went on …

"I also know that … I love you" that got a reaction, his head flew up and his eyes locked onto mine, they burned with so much intensity that I was positive I would never blink again. "What did you say?" he asked after a few quiet minuets

I smiled at his obvious joy "I love you, all of you, and I want to be with you …"

His eyes sort of glazed over and a smile broke out on his face, before I could try and snap him out of it there was a light knock on the door followed by lots of murmurs I kissed his cheek then jumped up to the door Sam and the whole pack where standing there I smiled and they all filed into the too-small-kitchen.

"Sorry about today Lexi" Sam said once everyone squashed in

"No don't be sorry. I owe you all an apology. I'm so sorry for taking Kim into the woods it was stupid." They tried to make me feel better.

"We have too go soon," Quil said to Jake

"Go where?" Emily Kim and I said at exactly the same time in exactly the same worried tone.

"When the boys were at the Cullen's they found out what's going on. The red haired leech as you all know is after Bella…" I noticed Jake hiss, "… she has made a army of new born leeches and they are coming to Forks to kill them all. We are going to fight with them. So far that's all we know," Sam said looking straight at Emily.

"They are coming tonight?" Kim squeaked.

"No not tonight. We are meeting the Cullen's, they are having a strategic meeting and they will explain it all to us there." Jacob said

I looked at Embry and he looked at me "Your going to meet up with a group of Vampires?" I growled, "They aren't like normal Vampires, they only hunt animals" Sam said. I still didn't like it, how could I let him go if he was in any sort of danger.

"It's time. We have to go" Quil said excitedly

Sam walked with Emily outside and Jared with Kim, I just stood there staring at Embry, trying to think of a way to get him to stay.

"Embry please don't go" I whispered as he stood up.

"I have too Lex, we all have to be there" he hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his waist wishing I was strong enough to make him stay.

We walked outside and he gave me a kiss on the cheek

"I'll be back to you soon" he whispered into my ear and letting go of my hand.

Sam Jared and Embry were the last to walk into the trees, leaving us all behind.

We stood there, frozen.

And waited for our wolves to come home…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. (i wish i owned them :P )**

**this is a really random chapter... x x Summer**

* * *

Voices became more clearer, like the volume was being turned up, my neck was sore and cramped and so was my legs and arms.

"She slept like that the whole night" Emily whispered

"Wrapped up tightly in a little ball" Kim added

"Ouch, I cant even pull my legs up to my chest" Seth chuckled

"Sshhh"

** thud **

"Owww, what was that for?" Seth wined

"For fun" Paul laughed

I wasn't comfy but I wasn't going to move until I heard Embry was back. BUZZ

"Wow, this is Lexi's tenth message this morning" Kim said

"Who is it?" Someone asked

"Her sister. She keeps sending the letter 'Y' and nothing else. I suspect its just Karla though…"

Emily's words swirled around in my head a few times until it sunk in properly, my eyes flew open in horror and I jumped up from the couch snatching the phone out of Kim's surprised hands.

"Y" I read aloud, my brain stopped for a fraction of a second then all the years of running kicked in, I was out the door in a flash and in my truck. I blocked everything from my mind the only thing that mattered at that point was Kora and Karla.

"How did this happen?!" I screamed to myself as I sped up the highway to Forks

I thought we would be safe in Forks. We were wrong.

The car skidded around the corner of our street, there outside our house was a unfamiliar Red car.

"oh no no no why now?! " I whispered cutting the engine and quietly stepping out of the truck.

I couldn't hear anything inside so I peeked through the front window, I could see Karla being held tightly by Kora who looked absoulutley scared.

I followed her eyes to him, sitting on the chair directly infront of them holding both the phones in his too huge hands.

I went around the back of the house and crept through the sliding door, the sound of his voice made my stomach tighten.

"…what do you want?" Kora pleaded

"Stop asking me that!" He growled

"Well what am I surposed to say then?" Kora yelled

"Shut up!" He smashed something-the phone I think.

Silence filled the house, I tiptoed to my room looking for a bat.

"Where's ya sister?" Cole asked while lighting a smoke

"At a friends"

"On a school night?" He snorted

"She's an adult, she can make her own choices." Kora said it calmly but I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah I noticed. She's looking good, maybe I had the wrong sister …"

I felt my stomach heave, if I had eaten breackfast it would be coming up.

I felt dirty, he had been following me watching me.

"How long have you been following her?" Kora sounded appalled

"Don't be jelious. Around about week" he answered

"She will kill you, if you're here when she gets home." Kora threatened

"She learnt Karate or something… Huh I can take it."

Anger and hate took over my body, I stepped into the lounge glaring at him with so much hate I started shaking.

He got a little fright when I stepped into the room but he covered it with a smirk.

"Well hello there Lexi, long time no see" He winked

"Kora, are you and Karla alright?" I asked keeping my eyes on him

She nodded "Y-yes"

"Sorry for taking so long" I mumbled, Cole's face was all lit up with excitement

"Little sister protecting big sister? That's not right Kor'z" he lent forward to touch her arm but Kora flinched back.

"I'm giving you one chance to get out of our house." I worked to keep my voice from shaking, I was terrified, if it ended in a fight I couldn't take him, he was 6ft something and huge muscles.

"Aww don't be like that, I'm just checking on my 3 girls" He said pulling himself off the chair so now he was looking down on me.

He stepped around Kora and Karla towards me, I swung the bat hitting him right in the ribs

"Ow, oh crap!" He winced

"Leave" I hissed

I swung again but this time he dodged it and ripped it out of my clammy hands.

"What were you saying?" He tossed the bat into the hall and continued to back me into the corner, his breath stunk of alcohol and tobacco.

"Leave her alone" Kora yelled

"Don't Kora, I'm fine" Cole raised his eyes in amusement.

Something clicked in my head because I started throwing punches, most of them landed and I managed to dance around his attempts to grab me.

His smile was disappearing off his face, he was starting to really get angry.

I kicked him in the privates making him crumble to the ground, I ran for the bat but something caught my ankle and I face planted into the wooden floor

"Gotcha" he laughed pulling me along the ground, I noticed Kora standing crying along with Karla, she must be so scared

"Go get help" I screamed at her.

I continued to claw at the ground trying to pull my leg free, I managed to kick him straight in the face, breaking his nose my the sound of the crunch and the blood pouring from it. I half ran half crawled to grab the bat again, once I turned around he was walking towards me with a knife in his hand, he was beyond furious, he looked crazy; I knew he wasn't going to fight fair anymore.

I was stepping backwards towards the sliding door, with the bat raised above my head

"Where are you going to go Lex?" he spat, I flinched

"Anywhere you go, I will find you. Even you know that" Before I could respond he crouched down and lunged at me, sending us both flying through the glass door.

He landed on top of me, I wanted to scream from the pain of shattered glass slicing through my skin but I couldn't his weight had knocked the air out of my lungs, I couldn't breath.

I struggled underneath him, trying to find air suddenly his weight was gone, I scrambled to my feet gasping for air, I could see Cole kneeling on the ground looking up at me with hate, I stepped backwards catching my breath I wasn't ready to fight yet blood was everywhere.

Hot arms wrapped around me, I could suddenly breathe better, he wiped the tears away and gently pushed me to stand beside Seth.

"Friends of yours Lex?" Cole chuckled

"Leave now, or leave in a body bag" Embry said.

There was silence and Paul went to stand next to Embry

"Don't! He has a knife" I tried to step forward also but Seth held me tightly.

"Seth take Lexi to her sister" Leah said also stepping forward

"Oh no way! I wana get a chunk out of this wacko" Seth glared

"Well hello sexy, care to go on a date?" Cole must of just noticed Leah because he winked and licked his lips at her.

Both Sam and Seth growled, "Leave" Leah said with a lot of acid in her voice.

"What are you? Their protectors?" Cole laughed again

"Yeah that's exactly what we are…Now Leave" Paul yelled shaking more than any of them.

"I will …" he held his hands up in surrender "…But first, do you know about their past?" I stiffened the pack looked confused

"Ahh I guess not" Cole continued with a smug look

"What are you talking about?" Embry growled

Cole let out a dark laugh, sending shivers down my spine

"Boy your in for a treat, I bet you'll regret meeting her once you hear about it"

Cole stared at me smiling

"Don't! Please don't! " I cried out, Seth held onto me tighter

"Yeah you know its true" He grinned excitedly

"What?" Embry hissed

"Please Embry, I'll tell you later, Please just make him leave" Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks and blood dripping everywhere

"Please" I whispered

Embry turned back to Cole his arms shaking more noticeably now

"If you come within a 5mile radius of the girls I will kill you" He said it quietly in a husky voice, making it sound more menacing.

"Ha! Sure kid, you can try…" Cole snorted

"…You know I've seen a lot of guys try and stand up for them but it never ends well, for them" He shrugged

"And if you ever touch Lexi again, I will rip you apart slowly limb from limb" Embry was now stepping forward Seth stood directly in front of me shielding me from the almost-fight.

"I'm not scared of you kid, go back to mommy" Cole continued

Sam put his hand on Embry's shoulder "No" he ordered calming Embry instantly.

"So Lex, which one are you screwing? Or should I say how many?" Cole asked as I peeked around Seth's arm,

Embry snarled loudly making Cole jump.

"Oh, you then pretty boy. Well your in for the ride of your life. She will mess with your head then leave you. Just like her sister" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs in amusement.

A growl echoed around the pack "Ohhh scary! You know Lex over the years your friends and boyfriends have gone down hill, I mean what sort of person GROWLS?!"

"Cole LEAVE NOW!" I screamed, I couldn't take it anymore, all the emotions swarmed in at once making me feel exhausted. I knew better though Cole was far from ready to leave, even if they did fight he would keep coming back.

"I bet I could make you scream" He murmured, I dropped my head clenching my eyes tight and squeezed my fists to the side of my head, trying desperately to fight the memories I worked so hard to forget.

"Remember in Arizona what happened to Kora? Well your next" I shuddered and my breathing started to come in quick little gasps.

Seth held me upright but I could tell he was feeling awkward

"Make it stop. Please make him stop" I begged shaking my head trying to get the images out

"Embry!" Seth bellowed

"You will be next my little Lexi and I promise, you'll hate every second of it" There was a loud crack and Leah muttering "Asshole"

"He's gone Lex, you can open your eyes" Embry whispered into my ear.

"Honestly Leah knocked him out and Jake Sam and Paul have taken him to the Chief Swan" I peeked through my lashes, his face was right in front of me.

"Thank you. You saved me" I stared at him in awe, he was like my knight in shining armour.

" Hardly, you did most of it…Come on lets get you to the hospital"

I shuffled to the truck and sat awkwardly because most of the glass was on my back, butt, and legs.

"Kora and Karla?" I asked

"They are at Emily's, Jared took them down there." I sighed in relief.

La Push would be the safest place to be.

We got to the hospital, something was bothering Embry, I could tell because he was deep in thought all the time, the pucker in between his eyebrows was there more now than ever.

The doctor got all the glass pieces out I had to get a few stiches on my left forearm.

I almost died of embarrassment when they asked me to take my jeans off and I couldn't, they were supposed to be tight jeans but the glass was cutting me even more so they had to cut them. Embry of course stayed for the whole thing saying "I'm not laughing at you … im laughing with you"

I also noticed him bit down on his lip when the bed sheet slipped off and left me sitting there in my underware.

We were there for a total of 2hours, once we were done he insisted on driving.

We got to Emily's and the entire pack must have been there because there was a lot of cars including a police cruiser.

* * *

**if you have any idea what should be the big dark secret let me know, i thought i had a good idea but im not too sure now.**

**Hope you liked it, i know its unexpected.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a little short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

"Night Karl's" I gave my little pouting niece a kiss, she stomped off to her bed.

"I'll be out in a minuet," Kora said rubbing my shoulder.

I gave a weak smile and nodded, she thought I didn't want to be alone but in reality I did want to be alone. Kora and I were quite different when it came to something stressful; she liked to talk about it to people when I would rather act as if nothing ever happened. Embry never brought up Cole and the past I promised to tell him, I was thankful he didn't, I really don't want to lose him. And when he finds out, he will leave me.

I wasn't able to keep it fully quiet though, since the pack saved me; Jacob got Chief Swan involved, he had a lot of questions; some I couldn't answer truthfully.

Not that the police would help solve the problem, Cole would go away get charged then find us again, we had countless restraining orders but when he gets angry you cant expect a piece of paper to stop him.

My mind couldn't focus on the T.V and Embry was out on Patrol, but Paul was outside somewhere, apparently one of the wolves will always be outside the house, just in case Cole decided to come at night.

I walked out the boarded sliding door and down the grass; it was scary outside, eerie silent except the odd animal in the forest.

"Paul?" I whispered not wanting to break the silence

"Paul!" I whispered again.

No answer. I was about to head back inside when I heard a little whine behind me.

I spun around to see a giant russet wolf towering over me; damn I forgot how big they were.

"Your not Paul" I accused when my voice came back.

He let out a throaty bark that sounded like a laugh, then sat down and dipped his head to my level.

"Hmm who are you then?" I tapped my chin

"Not Seth, he's small."

The wolf nodded in agreement

"Not Sam, he's black"

"Definitely not Embry, your not cute enough" a growl rumbled deep in his chest making me laugh even more.

"No offence of course" I chuckled

"I know, your Jacob" I smiled up at him and he pulled his lips over his teeth and lolled out his tongue.

"Don't smile," I said in mock horror

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey you can talk to Embry, through thoughts… can you tell him I miss him."

Jacob let out another throaty bark

Then there was a faint howl far away, a smile spread across my face; it was him, answering my message…

"That was him?" I asked Jake, he nodded his massive head again.

"Lexi?"

"Oh god Lexi! What -" Kora was standing at the sliding door, eyes wide with horror.

"Hey" I smiled, her eyes didn't focus on me, they were focused on the giant russet wolf standing a few feet from me.

"Crap" I muttered,

"Lex walk slowly to me, no sudden movements" Kora whispered her voice shaking.

I turned my head to Jacob who was frozen in place "Sorry" I mouthed stepping backwards slowly, as soon as I had gotten in the door Kora slammed the door shut locking it with shaky hands.

"What the hell were you doing out there with a wolf? Or Bear?" She screeched

"Wolf. Nothing it just turned up" I shrugged walking into the lounge

"Nothing? Lexi it was huge, why aren't you scared?" She sat down beside me

"I'm fine." I sighed; this is going to go on forever.

"Lexi -"

"No Kora, I am fine, I wasn't hurt. Now can we please discuss something more important like Karla's father finding us AGAIN!"

It wasn't the best way to bring it up but I knew the conversation had to happen sooner or later.

She stayed silent "Look I'm sorry Kor but today just really scared me, I know it scared you and Karla too but I thought we got away from all that years ago, I'm still shaken up by his unexpected arrival." I rubbed her arm; tears were already spilling down her cheek.

"What do we do?" she asked

"I don't know. Either we try and fight this or we do what we always do …"

"Run" she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its another short chapter...**

**Anywho...**

**Disclaimer: i still do not own Twilight Characters, but if i did ... woah ;)**

* * *

L.P.O.V

I can't hurt him.

I cannot be the reason of his pain, I loved him and that was why I was going to leave.

His life meant more to me than anything, he will met someone else, someone better, someone that didn't have a horrible history.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kora whispered starting the car.

I took a deep breath and fought back the tears "Y-Yes" I nodded.

I hadn't left anything behind for Embry, no letter or explanation, we were just going to the store and never coming back.

Jake was the last one I saw, we didn't pack anything up, only a few clothes, the house had to look normal when they turned up to look for us; hopefully in a couple of days we will be long gone.

"Mommy were aree wee gowen," Karla asked

"Away baby" Kora answered glancing over at my emotionless face.

"Do wee hav to… I like it heeerre" She pouted

"Me too sweetheart, but we have to leave," Kora whispered back.

Kora turned into La Push and drove to the beach.

"I know you loved him. Go and say goodbye" She smiled gently.

I stepped out of the car and into the rain, slowly I made my way onto the sand, to exactly the same place we had the bonfire all those weeks ago.

I closed my eyes and remembered the wonderful night.

I couldn't fight it; a tear escaped my eye and fell to the sand, opening up the floodgate of tears.

I new I had to hurry, my clothes were drenched and I couldn't risk any of the pack seeing me.

"I love you Embry Call, always. You deserve to live a happy life. You deserve better than me. I hope you find happiness. I love you" I murmured it to the howling wind, reminding of my howling wolf last night.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, running to the car.

The drive was long and hard we didn't stop for anything except food and bathroom breaks. Each mile felt like a chunk of my heart was being ripped out.

The tears had run dry after 5hours, Kora didn't talk to me and neither did Karla; they could sense my pain.

It was 3am and we were still driving, Kora looked absolutely shattered and Karla was gently snoring in the back.

"We are going to pull into the next Hotel okay?" She quietly said

I just nodded, my voice couldn't work, my whole body couldn't work.

No ones body can function without their heart.

But I thought of one exception that made me shudder.

Vampire.

We got to a cheap hotel, I lay on my bed wrapping myself in a tight ball, it wasn't long until I fell into a nightmare.

It would seem like a normal nightmare to anyone else, and normal people wouldn't seem to get upset by it; but it wasn't just a nightmare to me it was reality.

My life story.

Cole followed us - which is good I thought, leaving my loved ones in La Push safe.

But he kept following us, not popping up ever few years; no he was always there one step ahead of us. He wouldn't leave; Karla was brought up in constant fear.

Kora couldn't go anywhere without me.

It was consistent, not ever changing, just Cole turning up and us running again.

Always running, never staying in one place longer than a few weeks.

Even worse I couldn't protect my family from him.

I woke up screaming, Kora and Karla didn't seem to wake up to it.

My breathing was heavy and my absent heart seemed to ache with every breath I took.

The dream replayed over and over in my head.

I wrapped myself into a ball and rocked back and forwards, trying to calm myself.

Embry and Cole's face swarmed together in my head,

The man I loved

And

The man I hate.

As light started to stream in the curtains I began to see red, not literally but metaphorically, my anger boiled up and seemed to burn out my sadness (but not my pain) I knew what I had to do.

I had to protect the ones I love.

I knew how Cole's mind worked; he will go after the ones we love,

Embry in particular, even if he was a werewolf I couldn't be the source of danger to any of them.

I have to do this, even if it meant I go also. I will do everything in my power to stop Cole from hurting anyone.

My sister and my niece counted on me, I will make them safe again.

I then fell into a dreamless sleep; the sound of the door opening had me flying through the air to Kora and Karla's empty bed.

"Whoa sorry Lex … we're just getting some breakfast" Kora said

I straightened out and gave a little smile "Okay I'll come with you" I wasn't letting them out of my sight, I grabbed a jacket and followed them to the little restaurant.

"You okay?" Kora murmured as Karla ate her pancakes,

"yeah fine" I mumbled

"Eat something, you haven't eaten in days" She pushed her eggs towards me.

"Nah not hungry but umm Kor I got something to um say…" she looked at me alarmed. "Yeah?" she asked nervously, I looked at Karla who wasn't paying attention "Well I just wanted to … um … say" I took a deep breath and let it gush out "…that I'll protect you and Karla and no matter what I will make you safe." She could hear the conviction in my voice and reached across the table to hold my hand, a tear ran down her cheek "I know you will Lex I know" she wiped away the tear "And I just want you to know that … I'm sorry about Em-" I cut her off shaking my head "Don't even say anything" I interrupted trying my hardest not to fall apart in the middle of the breakfast rush.

She let it drop, I drove most of the way to Vegas thinking of Embry, it hurt to think of him but i couldnt shut his face and voice out of my mind; i played every moment we had over and over in my head. I wonder what he was doing? Hopefully he had moved on already, i mean he didnt love me the way i loved him... He was my universe and sun and air my everything.

It was afternoon when we pulled up at a familiar gym. It was at this particular gym were I learnt to defend myself, I now returned to learn how to kill.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts !!! REVIEW PEOPLE !!! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry about chapter 8 … it was a little depressing.**

**When Lexi said she is returning to learn how to kill, well yes she's going a little crazy and now her plan is to kill Cole.**

**Don't think it will be that simple though. Hope you like this chap =]**

**Also ... this is dedicated to **

**agh0986  
**

**just-my-addicted-little-self  
**

** 'Twilight for eternity'  
**

**xangelxeyesxlucianax  
**

**dervishgirl  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer (only someone as great as her can create such a wonderful world.)**

* * *

**Kora's Point Of View**

It had been two weeks since we got to Vegas, we lived in a one bedroom flat on top of the bar were I worked. Karla was sad about leaving Forks; she really missed life in a small town.

Lexi was a different story, she had changed, she spent every waking moment dedicated learning to fight, first it was mixed martial arts then she started using knifes … it scared me. Her weight had dropped dramatically; she only ate when I begged her too, she also had cut her hair short, something she had never done before. Every night I would wake up to her screaming on the couch, or crying out Embry's name; I tried to convince her to go back and see him but every time I said his name she cut me off and then huddle into a ball and not talk for hours. I thought it was just a crush and that she was exaggerating her love for him. How could anyone fall into such a deep love in such little time, it's impossible, but with each day I could see her getting sicker, the light in her eyes was gone, she never spoke to anyone unless they asked a question, she never ate, hardly ever slept. I was now only sensing her love for Embry was a lot deeper than I imagined possible. Even worse, she was getting really sick from it all.

"Lex, I need to speak to you please" One morning after she had training, she walked over and sat down without saying a word.

I told Karla to go and play on the mats, and then turned to Lex every time I look at her I internally shudder, she looked so sick.

"I have made a decision…" I said in a strong voice

She nodded keeping her eyes on Karla

"We are going back" I was watching her face, analysing it for a reaction but nothing came. "Where?" she asked still not looking at me.

"Forks" I murmured, her face went from expressionless to joy to pain then to anger

"No" she growled finally looking at me.

"We are" I said in a light tone

"No!" she repeated

"Lexi we are going back, Cole actually might of left. Maybe the boys scared him off?" I was pleading now

"We are not going back Kora" she said her voice fierce

"I am not going to argue with you, we are going back and that's final!" I almost yelled. "I will not put you and Karla in danger and most of all I will not hurt Embry again!" she was full on shaking now, her face held some unknown pain.

"Well I will not let my little sister die slowly of starvation or worse a BROCKEN HEART!" She flinched and fell to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs – that's what she always does when she's hurting.

I kneeled down beside her stroking the hair from her sweaty face

"Lexi, I don't know what you've been going through but I do know that you're hurting. We are going back to Washington, you deserve a life and to fall in love, I'm not letting Cole ruin mine or you and Karla's future okay? … We stop running now." The tears were falling everywhere; we both knew I was right.

All because of me Lexi and Karla had grown up in constant fear, always looking behind them and running.

My past had affected them throughout their lives, not giving them a chance to grow. But the sight of Lexi all torn apart was what it took for me to get the courage to put a stop to the running, it hurt to see all this was caused by me, I didn't want Karla to live this life any longer.

The running stops now!

**Lexi's Point Of View**

"You okay?" Kora murmured; we had been driving for hours and only stopping into a hotel the night before.

"Fine" I lied, my palms were sweaty and I felt nauseous my eyes had been closed since we got to Washington State.

I could feel we were getting closer, my heart started thumping a disjointed rhythm and I had the impulse to jump out of the car and run through the dark woods.

"Lex we're here" She said holding my balled up fists, I couldn't move I couldn't do anything but sit there and try and calm myself down.

"I'll meet you inside" I choked out

She picked Karla out of the car and disappeared inside. I got out and stood in the rain; it was soft and misty; the wind was familiar and cold on my face.

The moon was nowhere to be seen, thick dark clouds hung down.

I stared into the dark forest on the opposite side of the road, I started to run to it, excitement overtaking my body meanwhile my mind was screaming at me

'What the hell are you thinking?! You know not to go into the forest!!' but I couldn't stop myself I kept running deeper and deeper, not thinking of anything but Embry.

I needed to see him, touch his face, and prove to my dormant heart that he was real.

Not looking back I kept running, the darkness engulfed me and unknown creatures threatened to scare me but I didn't stop running. I tripped and fell a lot; over tree roots but I just kept going.

It felt like hours had passed and my lungs were burning, I stopped and looked at my surroundings, nothing but darkness. I couldn't see a damn thing. Why were the woods so dark? Surly Mother Nature has some kind of lighting scheme.

I continued to walk around not knowing if I was going deeper in to the giant labyrinth or towards civilisation.

I was thinking of Kora and Karla when a horrible poisonous thought came to my mind making me freeze.

What if Cole had been waiting for us in the house? I never went inside with them. He could be with them now.

I was still frozen in place when a piercing howl filled the woods, it was loud and by the sound of it close by…

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as my dry throat would let me, the howling abruptly stopped and the silence was deafening.

"HELP" I croaked out.

There was a shuffling of leaves behind me, I spun around not seeing anything but black, I knew I was being watched I could feel eyes on me.

There was a rumbling growl in the darkness confirming I wasn't alone, what if they didn't recognise me with the hair.

"Please… It's Lexi" I choked out looking around in the darkness.

A low whine rose from its throat, it was one of them; relief washed over me.

"Embry?" I questioned my voice a raspy whisper

There was no sound, had the wolf left? Would one of them leave me here alone?

I strained my ears to hear something; anything but there was nothing but nothing.

"Lexi?" I deep husky voice said making me jump 50feet in the air and gasp loudly.

"Y-Yes" my breathing was so uneven and my heart was thumping fast in my chest.

"W-What are you doing in the woods?" He said and I recognised his voice

"Seth?" I asked reaching out

"Yeah its me" He walked up and gave me a scorching hug, oh the heat I forgot the heat. "Oh…my g-god…its s-so g-good to see y-you" I was already blubbering into his shoulder.

"Sshhh you're alright" he mumbled, clearly not comfortable with emotional girls.

"Cummon lets get you home" he said swinging me up into his arms, like someone once had.

"Uh Seth, I can walk" I said heat rising up in my cheeks.

"Oh uh sorry, I just assumed … you were umm … hurt or something" He stopped and placed me back to the ground.

"Thanks" I mumbled but kept both hands on his arm, to guide me in the right direction and to stop me from falling.

"So um … hows things?" I asked breaking the silence

"Um Jake's left" He said

"Where?"

"No one knows, he's in wolf form but he doesn't really talk to us. He went through some stuff with Bella…" He sighed

"Oh, and… um … Embry?" I asked lower than a whisper

"You sure you really wana know?" He shuffled away a little

"Um … Yeah I think I do," I guessed

"Well we went searching your house, trying to see if you left or if you were taken. The whole pack thought you had been taken and we were going to send out a small group to save ya's but Embry was convinced that you left on your own accord…" I could hear cars in the distance now, not far away from home.

"How did he know?" I asked confused

"Well he took one look at your room and said 'they left' and he wouldn't stop saying it for hours. Then finally something in him snapped and he … well, lost it …" I winced at the pain I had caused him.

"…He phased just as we shoved him out the backdoor, he ran for 5 days straight, not eating not sleeping, nothing. In his thoughts was your face and occasionally a Bob-Marley t-shirt. He killed almost 4 leeches by himself at the fight but straight after he went back to running, only stopping once to see Jake"

I couldn't believe the hurt I caused him, what the hell was I thinking?

"Um quick question, why did you leave though? I mean it's none of my business but I thought you liked him …?" Lights were emerging in the distance.

"Well I thought it would be obvious … I left to save him." I answered

"Save him? From what?"

"Cole. He's very dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if he hurt any of you especially Embry… and I don't just like him Seth… I-I love him"

It surprised me when he snorted and started laughing, "What's funny? I'm being serious Seth, I love him… Stop laughing at me!"

I punched his arm and hurt myself more.

"No no … I believe you" he said in between his chuckles

"Well what's funny then?"

"A human being dangerous to us? " He snorted again.

"Well your not exactly immortal Seth, I know your werewolf's but Coles seriously crazy, I didn't want Embry to live the life I have…"

"That's my point though…" he interrupted

"…A human isn't dangerous to us, seriously he couldn't hurt any of us even if he tried, only leeches can" He was full on serious now.

"No your not getting it" I was starting to get angry now

"What? Unless he has venom we are immortal" By the sound of his voice, he was getting angry also.

"What? Your trying to say that your immortal to guns?" I snapped.

He was silent "Wait…. What?" I gasped as his lack of an answer sunk in.

"Even if you were shot…you wont die?" I asked in a sceptical tone.

He huffed "Yes that's what I'm saying! Even if we were shot in the head, even if someone stabbed us in the chest, we just pull it out and it heals almost instantly" We were outside the front of the house now, I didn't realise my clothes were drenched right through.

"Any way Lex… I'll see ya later… should I tell Embry …?"

I nodded "Yeah tell I'm back and too come see me if he wants too, tell him I'll understand if he doesn't want too" I tried to smile but it obviously did look right cos he gave me a little hug "Don't worry Lex, your back and we're here. Your safe." He turned and walked across the road but stopped before he hit the trees, watching me.

"Go inside!" He said, oh he was waiting to make sure I got in safely; I smiled and ran up the steps to the door "Oh and Lexi … don't go in the woods again!" He yelled disappearing into the trees.

"Thanks Seth" I called out knowing he could hear.

"Were the hell were you!" Kora ran hugging me then jumped back from my wet clothes.

"Sorry, just ran into Seth" Literally.

I had a hot shower and curled up on the couch trying to watch the T.V it was late almost 2am but my mind wouldn't slow down enough to let me sleep.

Slowly the sound of rain on the roof sung me to sleep.

It was a good sleep I was having but something was bothering me, I felt like I was being watched, the sound of the T.V was buzzing in the background.

I slowly squinted through my lashes to see the silhouette of someone huge towering over me, a few feet away blocking the T.V.

I couldn't scream there was a lump stuck in my throat, I tried to jump over the back of the couch but the blanket caught my legs making me hit the floor – head first – with a thud. _Great Lexi, what a great way to show you can fight_.

* * *

**Pretty pleassssse Review, your what keeps me going, even if you just say one word =]**

**and tell me if i get too carried away with the drama,or not enough drama or romance!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight characters!

**Thank you all for the reviews! for that here's chapter 10... pretty short sorry.**

**Let me know of any ideas.**

* * *

Suddenly hands were around my waist pulling me up, I didn't scream though; these hands were familiar, hot and smooth to my skin.

He pulled me up so I was looking at him.

_Him_, the most important _him_ in the whole world.

Embry was standing there staring at me with the most intense look, his eyes smouldering, locking mine to his.

I never wanted to move, I never wanted it to end.

This was my happy place.

But it did end, he dropped his hands and stepped back, automatically making me step forward to shadow his every move.

I dropped my eyes to the floor expecting and waiting for the yelling to start.

He must hate me, I have hurt him so bad, and I didn't even leave a letter behind.

_But why has he not said anything? _I kept yelling at myself.

I could see his hands at his side, they weren't shaking, which was odd, he shakes when he's angry. He must be too angry, I decided.

The silence was horrible, I needed to hear his voice even if he was yelling, I just needed to hear him say my name.

I risked glancing up at his perfect face, but he had his head bent down too, not looking at me.

"Embry…" I noticed his lips twitch when I said his name

"What's wrong?" I asked confused about his silence.

"I'm s-sorry Lexi," He mumbled, still not looking at me

"For what?" I couldn't understand; he had nothing to apologise for, only I did.

"I woke you up. I know you will be really tired and I also scared you. I shouldn't of come here so late, I just needed to see you, make sure your alright…I'm sorry…" He sounded so upset with himself. I just stood there in disbelief, he was apologising for waking me up… after everything I had done … he actually was apologising for waking me up. I couldn't speak, he groaned and buried his face in his hands

"I also made you hurt your head, you'll get a bruise now. I'm just …so … sorry." He mumbled. I walked over and stroked his hands that were still covering his bowed head. It felt amazing finally touching him, as soon as my skin touched his I instantly felt warm. Like nothing could ever make me cold with Embry. He must of felt something also because a light shudder ran down his back, making me smile slightly.

But he wouldn't move, I then tried to pull his arms back but of course they didn't budge.

"Embry…" I laughed

"Embry stop, put your hands down" I kept on trying to drag his hands back but I was going up against a werewolf, my chances weren't looking too good.

"Embry… please" I kept saying his name over and over; I liked the way it sounded. But he wouldn't even budge.

"For goodness sakes Embry, I have gone two weeks without you. You can't hold out on me" I snapped, it surprised me that I actually said that, I didn't mean too, because I knew he might not still want me but I definitely wanted him.

He also looked surprised, after he dropped his hands and looked at me.

Heat rose up in my cheeks "Y-You still want … me?" He asked quietly, my head jerked up and I looked at him bewildered.

"What?" I asked confused, that was my line.

"Well … when you left I assumed you wanted to leave me." He said it in a light tone but the hurt was there in his eyes.

"Embry, how could you think that?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist, and taking deep breaths through my nose, his woodsy minty smell was intoxicating.

He didn't say anything so I went on,

"I did leave for you, but to protect you. Cole is dangerous and I didn't want you getting hurt or any of your family. But I didn't leave to get away from … you. How could I? I told you that night that I loved you and I did mean it, I'm not the sort of person that would say 'I Love You' and not mean it, in fact you're the only person I've said it too besides my family. The whole time I was away I was thinking of you and only you but …" I was ranting now, my voice was up 3 octaves and I was talking so fast it all sounded slurred… suddenly lips were on mine, silencing them, his hand cupped my cheek.

I stood there shocked for a second then smiled "Hello" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, carefully I traced my tongue along his smooth lip, and he sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

It wasn't long until my heart was hammering in my chest and breathing rugged.

Gently he pressed his lips to mine, once, twice, three times. I felt like my knees were going to give up on me, my head was spinning and I felt so lite, that I was sure I was about to float away. He rested his forehead to mine, it was nice to see his breathing was just as rugged, I smiled and he stroke my cheek, leaving the skin tingling.

"Welcome home" he murmured, his sweet breath washed over my face.

"There's no place like home…" I stretched up and kissed him again.

After a few minuets and kisses later he gently but with enough force that I couldn't object, pulled my hands from his hair and neck, with a look of amusement on his face.

"You must be exhausted… I should let you sleep" He smiled but I froze

"No… no … please don't go" I held his waist tighter, trying to make myself stick to him permanently. "Sshhh it's okay, I will stay".

We lay down on my bed, me clinging to him as much as I possibly can; Embry was better than a electric blanket, the heat was just right not too hot and not too cold.

His arms wrapped around me holding me tightly to him.

I fell asleep smiling for once and tonight I dreamt of the future I wanted so bad.

Embry and me forever, if only it was reality.

I was subconsciously listening to Embry snore; it was like a lullaby for me but out of nowhere there was a loud bloodcurdling scream in the night.

I flew upright along with Embry, before I was off the bed he was out the door, shaking but still shutting it behind him.

There were screams and shouts growls and thuds in the room next door …

"Go to Lexi's room now and DON'T come out!" I heard Embry yell,

I was just at the door when Kora ran in tears streaming down her face.

"Kora… what happened?" I yelled franticly,

"C-C-Cole" she answered in between sobs, she crumbled to the ground that's when I realised Karla wasn't with her. "Where is she? " I whispered pulling Kora off the floor onto my lap.

"Kora… where is she?" I rushed but she kept crying.

"KORA. WHERE IS KARLA!"? I screamed, shaking her.

She didn't say a word she pointed at the door a new wave of sobs came over her.

I stood up and ran to the door and into the bedroom next door where I saw Embry shaking with blood down his chest and stomach, I was about to run to him when I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks it turned me cold and terrified me more than I ever had been.

It was Cole…

Holding a knife to Karla's throat.


	11. Chapter 11

**DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA! Hehe so much drama in this story s****orry about that….**

**Here's chapter 11 (again thank you all for reviews, very appreciated!)**

=]

Disclaimer: I still dont own Twilight Characters *sigh* but i'll ask Stephenie if i can borrow them =]

* * *

L.P.O.V

"KARLA!" I screamed; trying to run to her but my legs were cemented to the ground.

"Hey stay right there Lexi dear" Cole sneered

"Lex… please go back to the room" Embry pleaded.

"No…no…please Cole, let her go… t-take me…please j-just leave her, I'll go with you… I'll go anywhere… just please d-don't hurt her." My hand was outstretched and I stepped towards him.

"Lexi no!" Embry shouted from the other side of the room.

"Hmmm…what to do, what to do" Cole crowed his eyes were all lit up with excitement.

"P-Please Cole…she's your daughter, take m-me" my voice shook with fear but not fear for myself, fear for Karla.

"Momma…" Karla whimpered tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Embry must have tried to step to the side because Cole held the knife tighter to Karla "Back off freak!" He yelled at Embry.

"Embry…don't" I whispered, my eyes were glued to the knife threatening to tear her skin. "Cole…you get me. You know Karla doesn't deserve this…please" I could tell he was thinking about the offer. I took advantage of his silence.

"You know you want too," I added, which made him grin.

"Fine…but any funny stuff from the freak over there and you die" He promised looking at Embry.

"NO! Lexi get back to the room and stay there!" Embry yelled his body was full on shaking now.

"You going to listen to your boyfriend?" Cole smirked, and ran the knife back in forward in front of Karla's exposed throat "No!" I practically yelled.

"Lexi stop!" Embry growled but I kept walking to Cole, my hands trembling.

Cole let Karla down who ran straight to Embry - which surprised me a little – then I was being held tightly against Cole's chest the cold knife pressing into my throat.

"Now, we are going to go. Nice to see you again freak…I told you I always win."

Embry snarled loudly but he couldn't phase because Karla was cradled in his arms.

"Embry… it's okay" I tried to sooth him.

"Look after Kora for me…" Tears were freely falling down my cheeks now.

"I'll be seeing you soon" Embry said glaring at Cole.

"Follow us, and she dies." Cole growled back

With that he backed out towards the door still holding the knife.

Embry's face fell into pain and hurt

"I'm sorry…" I murmured

"…I love you."

Then we were out the door and in the freezing rain and wind.

He pushed me into a huge truck still keeping the knife to me and slid in beside me and started heading down the dark twisting roads.

"Mmm, I'm glad I did swap" He whispered and ran his hand up my thigh.

I pushed his hand away feeling dirty; he then held the knife closer, reminding me.

"You aren't going to be difficult are you Lexi" He hissed.

"Just keep your hands on the wheel" I tried to slide away from him but he held me tighter to his side.

"Hmmm…your right, we will have plenty of time to do that." He laughed loudly which made me shudder.

I had a fair idea what will happen once we stopped driving, I also knew I wouldn't enjoy it. Why do all these things happen? Why to me? I wanted to be angry with myself for not listening to Embry but I couldn't, I would much rather I was here than Karla. She was only a child and I would go through all this torture I was about to endure over and over just to have her safe.

"Where are we going?" I asked after and hour of silence.

"A little secret place in the woods…no one will find us there" he winked and pulled off the highway onto a dirt road.

The lump in my throat had risen up, my hands shook and my heart thudded in my chest.

The road was up hill and down hill; there was nothing but trees.

The sun was rising; painting the dark clouds a deep red.

We stopped at a little wooden lodge, in the middle of a valley.

"Home sweet home…" Cole breathed pulling me out of the car and throwing me on the ground, he reached under his seat and pulled out a hand gun; pointing it straight at me. "Time to play Lexi" he smiled.

I wanted to run but I couldn't move, he would just shoot me even if I tried.

"Cole…please don't," I whispered backing away.

"Get inside NOW!" he barked

I jumped and ran to the lodge door swinging it open, he followed and pulled off his top.

"Get on the bed" He waved the gun at me.

I wasn't going to let him touch me; I would rather die than let him.

Suddenly there was loud howling- followed by 6 or 7 more- not far away, the sound made me stiffen.

"Scared of wolves are you Lexi, well we get plenty around here… so behave or you will be their next meal" he snarled, I wanted to laugh and tell him he was about to get ripped to shreds but I had an idea.

"L-Let me wash up first?" I asked; trying to sound scared.

His eyes narrowed but he nodded and directed me to a small door.

"Nothing funny Lexi, the window doesn't open so don't even try…" He laughed.

I pulled the seat down on the toilet and jumped up peering out into the dark trees.

I was sure it was the pack, they sounded familiar like it was a signal to me, a message that they were there to help.

Something ran past the window making me gasp, sandy coloured fur.

"Seth" I breathed, the door swung open "I told you! You can't escape! Your mine!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door back towards the bed.

"Now str-" I punched him in the stomach, followed by a kick in his privates.

"You little bi-" he moaned, I then pulled my right arm back and swung it forward with as much force I could muster aiming straight for his throat.

He clutched at his neck, gasping for air.

Good it must of worked, I didn't wait any longer I was out the door flying in to the trees. I didn't get far into the forest when there were gunshots.

"Lexi! Get back here you little…" More rounds were fired at random.

"I will find you Lexi! No matter where you go! I will find you!" He yelled.

"If you don't come out now I'm going back to get your sister" I gasped at the thought of him getting Kora.

I was about to walk out when a loud menacing growl erupted from the clearing.

"What the…" Cole cursed.

I smiled and jumped out from behind a tree, grinning.

"See Lexi… I told you, you're their next meal" Cole hissed.

Embry, still in wolf form came to my side and nudged my shoulder "I'm alright. Thank you" I stroked his fur.

"Cole, I guess I should introduce you to my family" I smiled, as I said it 8 massive wolves walked out from the trees, growling low and circling around him.

He pointed the gun at me "Say bye bye" he snarled and pulled the trigger.

* * *

OH MY GOSH!!!! Another cliff hanger hehe...

Sorry everyone !


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry i havent updated in ages (only a few days) but there have been really good swells and i couldnt resist!**

**This chapter is really scratchy and doesnt really make sense ... tell me if its really bad.**

**Sorry again!**

Disclaimer: We have been over this 1000 times... I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. =]

i really wish i did!

**x x Review everyone.**

**Summer**

* * *

"_Say Bye Bye" he snarled and pulled the trigger._

The wolves seemed to move so fast they were just a blur.

I didn't watch the gun or the bullet that was aiming at me I kept my eyes on Embry.

There was a howl of pain; I leant around Embry to see a small grey wolf standing in front of us, blood dripping down her right shoulder.

I would recognise that wolf anywhere, it was the first wolf I ever saw.

Leah. She had jumped in front of the bullet, for me, for Embry.

The clearing filled with growls, I saw Quil Seth and Paul stalk towards Cole; one ripped the gun from his shaking hand, the others snapped menacingly at him.

"Guard dogs Lex?" Cole snorted but kept flinching at the massive wolves.

I didn't answer, I still felt sick whenever he looked at me.

"Why are you not scared…" I asked annoyed

"…You're going to die!" I added glaring.

"These are wild animals Lex, they will turn on you" he shrugged and smirked

"I'm just enjoying the thought of them ripping you apart slowly, then eating you."

He bellowed a loud laugh; all the wolves including me were quiet.

He really was insane, but of course I already knew that.

Embry broke me from my trance by nudging my shoulder, pushing me gently backwards; I did as he instructed and stood a few feet behind him.

"See Lex, I bet that one will kill you itself!" Cole yelled looking completely deranged

I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my chest; it was freezing not being near Embry.

Then the strangest thing happened, Embry's body seemed to contract down then the fur disappeared inside him till it was just his beautiful russet coloured skin.

He stood there naked and pulled a pair of pants from a cord around his ankle and slipped them on.

"What the-" Cole stared open mouthed as Embry walked slowly towards him.

"Leah go stand next to Lexi" Embry ordered, the grey wolf trotted over and stepped slightly in front of me but not fully.

Quil Seth and Paul had backed off but - along with the rest of the pack - they circled around Embry and Cole.

"Remember me?" Embry murmured

"F-freak" Cole's voice was shaking.

"Remember what I said the first time I met you…If you go near any of the them I will kill you." Embry's voice was calm and low which seemed more intimidating, he continued on while Cole just stared, completely terrified.

"…I also said, if you touch Lexi again I will rip you apart limb from limb…did you not say 'I'm not scared of you kid'" Embry was stepping forward and Cole stepping back he shook his head, his eyes wide and frightened.

"You see how your scared now… how you fear for your life? That's what you put Lexi and Kora through, it's only fair that you get a glimpse of what their lives have been like since you've been around."

Cole gave me a sideways glance; I turned my head away.

"They deserved it!" He abruptly yelled; his back straightened all traces of fear and sanity wiped clean from his crazed face.

Embry half stepped back, a little shocked by the mood swing.

A growl rose up Leah's throat…

"Did you tell him Lex? Did you?!" He analysed my expression, at the same time his changed into excitement.

"You didn't!" He turned back to Embry

"You're fighting a war for an unknown cause…wait till you hear this Cinderella story" Embry looked confused and turned so now his back was to me and was fully facing Cole but he didn't interrupt.

I couldn't object, the lump was lodged in my throat again, what was the point anyway… he needed to know the real me, and my horrible past.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't block out Cole's horrible voice…

"…5 Years ago, Kora and Lexi lived with their parents in Portland, their mother was a alcoholic and their father was addicted to gambling... When Kora was 20 I met her at a bar, she was working, outside the bar… on the street. A _prostitute_" Cole sneered the word causing me to flinch "…So I took Kora home and she did her thing, the best I ever had" he laughed loudly again

"I kept going back almost every night, she opened up and told me all about her life, her parents and sister and how she longed to have a family and move to Phoenix, she even said she loved me. I didn't see her for weeks; I thought something bad might have happened so I went looking for her. I found her house and saw she was packing, turns out her drunk of a mother had a car accident killing her and their precious daddy" he laughed again, warm tears were gently sloping down my face, my legs were bolted to the ground, and still he continued.

"Kora packed up Lexi and went with me to Arizona, I took her to a club my friends owned and she got a job. Any way …. We started getting in fights over Lexi, I said she should work but Kora kept saying no … but secretly little innocent Lexi started working without telling her sister. I caught her in bed with my best friend, so now I had proof she was just like her sister…"

I wanted to yell at Cole and tell him, his story was wrong… but I couldn't, I was trying my hardest to stay in the present, to not return to that dark night.

"No" I whispered under my breath…

I couldn't see Embry's expression, he had his back to me; but even from the back he looked tense. I wouldn't be surprised if he never looked at me again, he wouldn't be the first, but the other people that heard my past never asked our side, they only ever heard what Cole said then ran. The other people that left also didn't mean as much as Embry did to me.

I wanted to crawl up into a ball and never move again, not only did all the pack now know but also Embry did. Cole's throaty laugh brought me back.

"…Not even a year passed and Kora got pregnant saying it was mine… I told her to get rid of it but she wouldn't we had a bit of a fight and he next morning she disappeared, along with little miss slutty pants" He pointed at me.

I closed my eyes, remembering the argument.

_Cole through Kora down the stairs when he found out she was pregnant._

_She tried to defend herself but he kept aiming at her stomach, I didn't run over and help her I didn't even yell at him to stop, I just kept watching him beat my sister and her unborn child, until blood came out her mouth and she didn't move._

"_**Oh yeah and I'm not paying child support …"**__ he laughed sitting back down and taking a drink of his beer._

_Kora came and got me before sunrise and we left, she couldn't really walk; her stomach was blue and black. I was horrified at myself, how I could just sit there and watch that monster hurt my sister? That was when I started learning to fight, I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt her or Karla ever again. To this day I still haven't forgiven myself._

The memories broke through the wall's I trapped them behind, flooding into my head.

Cole, Cole, Cole, that low life son of a _beep _had ruined my life too many times over and over. Now he was trying to take the most loved person away from me.

Without even thinking about it I was walking past Leah towards the frozen wolves

"Speak of the devil" Cole grinned, as I got closer.

I didn't have the slightest idea what I was doing but I wanted to tear his face off, to hurt and inflect as much pain as I could.

I walked right past Embry - I already knew he hated me - to Cole, slapping him as hard as I could around the face. I then corrected myself and clenched my fist and swung at him again, he sidestepped and dodged it.

He spun around and lunged at me, he was huge so I had enough time to dart to the side and punch his exposed ribcage.

"Argh" he moaned, his face turning red with rage, normally I would be frightened of him being so angry, but I wasn't I was past fearing for my life, I was going to do anything to make him hurt.

I swiped his face with my nails; gouging deep into the skin, little trickles of blood dripped down his cheek.

"Bring it…" I smiled, completely forgetting the audience behind me.

All too soon arms wrapped protectively around me, I tried to slip out of them but they didn't budge.

"Embry… let me go!" I yelled

"No Lex… stop" He lifted my feet off the ground so now I had no way to escape.

"Put her down! Let us do this… promise not to go hard on her," Cole hissed, dabbing his cheek.

"Shut up! … You ruined my life!" I screamed at Cole.

"You loved it" Cole said laughing; I could imagine the evil smile.

"Go on Lexi, do your worst princess," he continued

Something in me stopped, my body was done, my mind was at its limit, i couldnt anymore, I was out of energy, I had no more fight in me, no more tears, no more life…

I give up.

Embry must have felt a change in me because he walked me back to Leah's side and sat me down on the ground, like last time I tried to commit his touch and smell to memory. He turned and walked back to Cole.

"You have hurt her for the last time…" Embry said loud and clear.

"What? You're going to kill me?" Cole sneered.

There was stillness as everyone awaited Embry's answer, before anyone said anything Cole dived along the ground for the gun.

Embry fast as lightning grabbed his leg and flung him into a tree trunk, there was a crack – i wasnt sure if it was the tree or Cole – but he still had the gun and fired it directly into Embry's chest.

"NO!" I screamed, half crawling half running to Embry, but I was stopped and dragged back by Leah.

"Stop! Embry!" I yelled.

Cole lifted the gun at Embry again still smiling; a huge chocolate brown wolf soared through the air, literally ripping off the arm still holding the gun, I sat there shocked watching Quil's gigantic head spit the arm out and crouch back towards Cole.

There was A LOT of blood, followed by a lot of screaming but the screaming and the growls didn't last long, I couldn't hear anything anymore; my own heartbeat was pumping so loud and hard everything else sounded quiet.

I turned my attention onto Embry once the rest of the pack pounced onto the screaming Cole; he seemed to be rubbing his chest where the bullet was once lodged.

He turned to me with a wary expression.

My fears were confirmed with that one look, I disgusted him.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the forest floor, so I wouldn't have to watch him walk away that would be too much. The smell of blood had my stomach doing summersaults; if I listened hard enough I could hear the soft footfalls of the wolves.

"Lexi are you okay?" A soft arm lightly shook my shoulder.

"I'm Fine. You can go" I answered keeping my eyes closed.

"Not likely… Lexi, open your eyes" He murmured.

"No…" I shook my head like a 5 year old.

"Lex I'm sorry you had to see that, please we need to get you to the hospital." He rubbed my back.

"I wont touch you Lex, just come with me to the hospital…"

"But then you'll leave" I said sobbing tearlessly.

"What?" He asked totally taken back, I opened my eyes to his beautiful face.

_Boy this is going to hurt heaps…_ I thought to myself.

"You'll leave" I repeated

"Only if you want me too…" He said it more as a question than a answer.

"What? No! " I yelled "I … don't want you too leave, but don't you want to leave?" I asked sitting up to look properly at him.

"I'll only ever leave if you want me too" He smiled and stroked my cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"Never" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing every part of him I could.

"Your…not…hurt…are…you?" I asked in between kisses.

"Not a scratch" He whispered burying his head in my neck.

"I love you" he murmured

"I love you too" I said smiling and running my fingers through his silky hair.

"Thank You" I whispered after a few short minuets of silence.

"For?"

"Saving me… and fighting for me" I smiled up at him.

"Thank You" he nodded his head.

"For?" I asked slightly confused and curious.

"Finding me" His eyes did the smouldering thing again, I locked on to his beautiful brown eyes which seemed to go for miles.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone... Thank you for the reviews... You all rock! 

Please excuse the spelling mistakes and errors, i had to write this in a hurry.

Hope you like, i dont really know what to do now that Cole's gone... any suggestions? 

Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight Characters.

* * *

L.P.O.V

It had been the best 3weeks of my life.

We all successfully graduated.

Kora Karla and I brought a house in La Push, near Emily and Sam's. Karla had a new best friend - Emily's niece - Clair.

Leah and I were getting along really well; she even opened up to me a little about the Sam thing.

The pack was doing great, we all hanged out together in spare time.

I was with Embry every day and he was around every night - my bedroom is a sleep out in the back - so he came over after patrols.

Paul and I were still the same; we did pranks on each other for fun, every chance we got. Seth was keeping me posted on Jake and secretly he was updating Bella Swan about his health and location. The boys told me the full story about Bella Swans love triangle with Jake and the Cullen. Seth and me were the only one that didn't hate her.

"If the tables were turned … I would do anything for Embry" I stated one night at Emily's.

"Yeah but she was toying with both of them" Paul snorted

"Not really, by the way that it sounds, Bella kept telling Jake she loved him as a friend… Not that she was IN love with him." They all looked at me confused so I went on "…Don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for Jake but if Bella loves Edward as much as she says, then it doesn't seem that Jake really had a chance, I mean that sort of love doesn't just happen to any one…" Paul looked disgusted but the rest of the pack was thinking about it.

"So you would do anything for Embry?" Seth asked

"Of course" I snuggled deeper into his side.

"Even if he was a bloodsucker? " Seth continued

I nodded and smiled "Yes"

"Ewww that's gross" Paul bellowed.

"Well she is his imprint" Seth agreed but Embry shot him a 'don't-say-another-word' look.

"I'm his … what?" I asked confused.

"You haven't told her, have you" Emily gently scolded Embry.

"Nah not yet"

"Tell me what? Embry?" I was really confused and concerned now. He had something to tell me, what if it was bad? What if he leaves me?

"Tell her now" Jared said

"No… I … don't know how to tell her… Em? Kim?" He looked at the two girls pleading.

"Just tell me Embry" I squeezed his hand.

"We can do it tomorrow, can't we Kim" Emily smiled.

"Sure"

"Okay… tomorrow" I nodded

That was the end of the conversation on Bella Swan and the strange imprinting subject.

It was the next day, early in the morning - Embry was getting up to go for Patrol's.

He was trying to slip quietly and un-noticed out of bed.

"Awww do you have to go?" I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

He chuckled "I thought I was being very stealthy, sneaking out undetected, and yes I do have to go… but you stay in bed" He leant down and kissed my forehead followed by my cheek then my lips "Yeah I can really sleep when you do that" I laughed.

"Okay I'll stop" He went to stand back up but I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed, it didn't take long for my lips to find his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his silky hair.

"Mmm I should go…" He mumbled against the skin of my neck.

"Not yet" I whispered.

It took all my strength and a little help from him to roll over so I was straddling him, he gasped and crushed his lips to mine.

Normally Embry would stop about now, he had rules, but to my surprise he didn't stop. I pulled away gasping for air but his lips never left my skin.

'Oh Crap… This is it… We're going to do it... and I have morning breath!' I was nervous, I didn't think he wanted to have sex with me.

His hands travelled down my waist and rested on my hips.

'Oh for goodness sakes Lexi! Deal with it! You love Embry…' I was yelling at myself in my head while his lips travelled down my neck to the buttons of my top.

There was a howl in the distance, if I could hear it I knew Embry definitely could.

He froze under me and I sat up, he smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry…Duty calls" He stroked my pouting lips

"Stupid Duty" I muttered adding the puppy-dog eyes.

He laughed then sighed, looking at me with lust and love burning in his eyes.

"Okay wolf boy… Go do your community work" I rubbed his beautiful chest, smiling, and then slid off him to stretch.

I didn't want to tell him but if I kept looking at his hungry eyes, I was going to strip off my clothes and pounce on him.

"Who was it anyway?" I asked

"Paul. Who else would come so close to the house to make sure you wake up" He rolled his eyes but I scolded. I was going to get Paul back for that.

He kissed my lips gently, followed by a brief hug then he was out the door.

"Be safe" I called out after him, I could have sworn I heard him laugh.

I went to the house and made a cup of tea, it was only 6am.

"Stupid wolf patrol times" I mumbled to myself.

I watched T.V for a while but it got boring, Kora and Karla always slept in until 9, so I was on my own.

What to do … what to do?

I had a shower and got dressed then headed out the door, towards the beach.

It wasn't exactly what you call tropical weather but it wasn't raining so it was nice to go for a walk. I didn't know where I was heading until I got to the front door.

Knock Knock

Seth opened it rubbing his eyes.

"Lexi?" he asked yawning

"Hey sleepy head, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" He let me pass but I started walking up the stairs, Seth gave me a weird look…

"I'm here to see Leah," I laughed as his face fell.

"Don't worry Seth, the day will come when girls are lining up at your door" I patted his shoulder "Better be hot girls" he grumbled walking away.

I slipped into Leah's room, trying to be stealthy.

"Piss off Seth" She snarled not moving, I smiled and jumped on her bed.

"Wakey Wakey De-Leah!" I yelled, hitting her legs.

"Lex?" she sat up confused.

"Yo" I smiled

"What the heck are you doing here?" She fell back onto her pillows.

"Coming to see you"

"Let me guess… Embry had Petrol?" She raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"Busted. Yeah but I wanted to hang out for ages." It wasn't a lie, I found Leah one of the best people too be around. We both loved Sarcasm.

"Now get up!" I yelled pulling her sheets off her.

"Your so lucky I have clothes on"

She got dressed, we both didn't have a thing for fashion, Leah was always in shorts and muscle tops, where I was jeans and t-shirts.

We got downstairs and she ate 4 pieces of toast, 2 bowls of cereal and 3 glasses of juice. I had 3 pieces of toast 1 bowl of cereal 1 hot cocoa and 2 juices.

"Come on lets go for a walk, not all of us stay skinny no matter what," I laughed; we headed out the door and down the beach.

"So how's things going with the pack?" I asked once we sat down on the sand.

"Ha! Super, like always" Heavy sarcasm

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I didn't know if I should ask Leah but it had been killing me all night to know.

"Yeap" She always popped the 'P'

"What is imprint?" I watched her face carefully; she looked at me confused then a smile played on her lips.

"He never told you?" She looked totally amazed

"No… Please Leah I need to know…"

"Well imprinting is a wolf thing, we still are not completely sure why it happens …"

"Is it something bad?" I could barely conceal my nervousness.

"No not bad… It's when they find their soul mate" She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Love at first sight… You know, the first time he saw you, nothing else mattered except you." The way she spoke of imprinting sounded almost longing.

Leah explained everything, "So that's what happened to you and Sam?" I asked once she finished. "Yeah"

"Sorry Leah"

"S'Okay" she mumbled

"So you're saying that… if Embry wasn't a wolf then he wouldn't love me?"

I was ecstatic that he loved me so much but I also found it troubling that he might not of loved me if he wasn't a wolf.

"Well…I dunno… I guess so. Come on I'll walk you home, I have to go soon." She pulled me up with one arm and we walked back to the house in silence. She could sense I was thinking about everything, occasionally she would glance sideways at me, but I wasn't bothered by it.

"I'll see ya tomorrow?" Leah asked once I got to the door.

"Yeah sure"

"Oh and hey … don't worry about imprinting, he loves you and only you." Under other circumstances I would have been amazed that Leah had said that, but I wasn't completely with it so I just nodded.

I went to bed and curled up in a ball.

So, if Embry wasn't a werewolf then he wouldn't of helped me with my books that first day of school. He wouldn't have talked to me, asked me out. Saved me from Cole?

_Fallen in Love with me? _

It all sounded crazy but it was stuck there in my head like a poisonous weed, always growing and never dying.

Does he find me attractive? Or is that just the imprinting?

_Does Embry actually love me? Or does the Wolf?_

Oh gosh, this is torture! I knew Embry loved me and I loved him, so what was my problem? Self esteem issues?

_Shut up Lexi! Get over yourself, Embry loves you. You love him, all of him._

_I would even still love him if he did not love me._

The deadly weed continued to torment me, I tried to fight it out of my mind but it was there to stay.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke to hot minty woodsy breath blowing across my face, making me inhale deeply through my nose.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him lying beside me; his eyes were filled with silent questions and a worried expression.

"Hi" I squeaked out, his brow furrowed "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I whispered

"You've been crying, your hands are balled into tight fists and it also looks like you nearly bit your lip off" I nearly smiled at how well he knew me, I hadn't even realised I was crying until that moment.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked pulling me against his chest.

"Its nothing" I couldn't bare the thought of telling Embry, I didn't want to make him upset.

"Please Lexi… I wont get angry," He promised

"I'm not worried about you getting angry" I lowered my eyes from his, ashamed of myself. "Tell Me," He urged

"Okay… Do you find me attractive?"

He looked taken back by my random question.

"Y-Yes… Where did this come from?" He stammered.

"No do YOU …Not the inner wolf" I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Of Course I do… Lex you're the most beautiful girl in the world" His eyes did the burning thing again, so I just dropped them to look at my hands.

"Why do you feel insecure all of a sudden?" He lifted my chin.

"I-I-I dunno"

"Tell me Lex where has this came from?"

"I learnt about imprinting today… and … I dunno, I just thought that it was only you're inner wolf that loved me. I wouldn't be angry or upset if it was but I just need to know."

"Lexi… even if I wasn't a wolf I would be attracted to you…you have no idea the effect you have on males, do you?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're just being silly now."

"Do you know why Paul is so mean to you?"

I just shook my head, confused as to why he changed the subject.

"Because he wanted you … and still to this day he does."

My mouth hung open, He laughed and continued

"…Yeah I busted him today fantasizing about you AGAIN, he takes whatever things we do and places himself as me; at first it annoyed me but he's just jealous, and I never thought I would see the day that 'Player Paul' gets jealous of me… Seth also likes you, but you already knew that. Colin and Brady once had a fight over you. And well you remember Jacob that second day of school. The rest have their imprints"

It was quiet for a long time until I managed to recover my voice

"Paul? Likes Me?" He nodded and I started having hysterics, my sides ached and my face felt sore from smiling so much.

I laughed harder than I ever had, it lasted a good 5minuets.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Is the pack going to be over at Emily's tonight?" I asked excited

"Yeah. Why?" He cocked his head to the side

A grin spread across my face "Paul's finally going to get his pay back" I laughed evilly…

* * *

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, this chapter is a little weird, sorry i was in a weird mood all day._

_I'm sorry for all Paul lovers, i like him too but he's the funniest._

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Twilight characters =]**

* * *

L.P.O.V

"What did you tell her man? She's practically bouncing up and down," Seth whispered to Embry.

"Bout Paul's dreams" He chuckled back

"Bro Paul's gonna kill you… What's she planning on doing?" Sam joined the conversation.

"Dunno, all she keeps saying is 'Pay back'" Embry laughed again

"Lex, what are you going to do?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Honestly… I don't know yet… but it has to be big" I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, I was running through all the possibilities for a prank but they never seemed good enough.

"Great!" Seth sighed sarcastically.

"What?"

"Queen B is here…" he moaned, all the boys seemed to sigh at the same time, I glared at them and hit Seth's arm "Shut up Seth, leave her alone."

I felt sorry for Leah, i mean yes she could be bitter and cold but with her life, can you really blame her?

Before she got to the door I jumped up to walk out.

"Where you going?" Embry asked getting up to follow

"With Leah, we need to talk. Wait here I'll be back" I pushed him back down on the couch and gently kissed his lips before fleeing the room.

"Hey wolf girl" I smiled opening the door.

"Human girl" She grinned.

"Come with me… I need your help." I took her hand and dragged her to sit in the car.

"You don't need to hold my hand, I'm not going to fall over" She laughed.

"You never know with that big head of your's" I snapped but dropped her hand and slid in the passengers side.

"So… what do you want my help with?"

"Well I just recently found out some information about Paul and I need your help to figure out a good prank," the smile was back, I couldn't seem to go 5 minuets with out it.

"Sure, depends on what the information is" She shrugged

"He likes me, which is kinda gross but I figured that if I was going to get him back, I could use it to my advantage" A grin spread across her face.

"Man I've been dying to tell you about that!" She crowed

"I've got the perfect plan" She clapped her hands grinning.

"So you'll help?" I asked bouncing again

"Hell yeah! I already know what you're going to do" She smiled evilly out the windshield, "Player Paul is gonna get played."

**2 Hours later**, the pack was at Emily and Sam's waiting for food.

Quil and Paul were on their way.

We all sat squished in the too-small-for-werewolves-lounge.

"They're here" Leah grinned from the other side of the room.

Everyone looked excitedly at me.

"You ready?" Embry whispered pulling me tighter against his side.

"I'm ready for pay back," They all laughed. As soon as the kitchen door opened they fell silent; scary silent, like none of them were breathing.

"Good luck" Embry kissed my forehead then stood up, gesturing for the rest to follow. "Where's the food?" Quil looked like he was about to cry.

"Emily hasn't been feeling well so we're getting takeouts" Sam worked to conceal his smirk. "Oh man I'm hungry… What are you all doing here?" He looked straight at Leah then Embry then me.

"Came to hang out… but hey can you stay here with Leah and Lex?" Embry asked, Paul looked a bit confused

"I don't want to stay with him," Leah snarled.

"Yeah and I don't want to stay with that…" He pointed at me.

Normally I would bite his head off but I couldn't do anything but turn my head and giggle. "What's so funny?" Quil asked, obviously the rest of the pack were laughing too.

"Come on… we're out of here" Embry pulled Quil out the door, followed by Kim and Jared (they both gave the thumbs up) then Seth Colin and Brady (who laughed) then Emily and Sam.

Leaving Leah in the corner Paul standing in the middle of the room and me on the couch.

"Sit down Paul, your not a freaking window…cant see the T.V," She hissed at him, just as we planned he started to shake "Piss off Leah, no one wants you here" He growled at her.

"FINE" She stormed out the front door, slamming it, leaving Paul and me alone.

I could tell he was nervous, he stood in the middle of the room, motionless, not moving a muscle. I watched the clock 1 minuet 2, 3, 4 boy he was really not going to move. 9minuets went by and I was internally laughing.

"You okay Paul?" I asked breaking the screaming silence.

He flinched "Huh?"

"I said are you okay?" I said it deliberately slowly.

"You don't need to talk slowly I'm not dumb like you" He turned and smirked.

I shrugged and turned my attention to the T.V, it took all my efforts not to yell at him.

"Are you going to sit or not?" I asked still watching the T.V, he thought about it for a minuet then sat down.

"What's with you?" He asked staring at me sideways.

"Nothing…Why? What's with you?"

"Nothing"

Silence, silence, and more silence, an awkward silence.

Then the power went out, all the lights and T.V turned off - _right on time, _I thought.

I heard Paul cuss.

"Oh great" I sighed dramatically.

"What?" He asked all invisible in the dark

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"…And?" He asked "Well we all can't see in the dark" I sighed heavily again.

"Oh right" he mumbled.

_Pick up the bait, come on Paul, pick it up… _I said in my head. I began to count, I got to 80 and he still hadn't offered.

_Maybe he's too thick to get it? Or maybe he knows the plan? _

… _Seriously they all said that Paul's a player, that he will flirt more than a girl, but he didn't seem to be right now…_

_COME ON PAUL! I'M GROWING OLD HERE!_

Just when I was about to drop another hint he spoke…

"Do you want me to lead the way?" His voice was more husky and low.

_SWEET! He had the bait._

_Part one of our plan is complete…_

"Lexi?" His voice caressed my name.

Part two is completed also… He is already using his 'Sexy Voice' didn't take long.

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, _I wasn't allowed to laugh out loud so all my laughing was done in my head.

"Oh yes please" I stood up shuffling forward and purposely kicking the coffee table.

"Ouch" I fake winced, "Here, let me help" He took my arm and just as we planned he wrapped an arm around my waist, guiding me forward.

_If Embry were here, he would rip Paul's arm off._

"Here you go…" He whispered low into my ear, I shuddered in disgust (yuck yuck Paul) but he probably thought I was shivering with passion.

"Thank you so much Paul" I took his hand off my hip.

"You can go now" I smiled in the darkness.

"Oh right… okay… I'll be out there if you need me" I waited until I heard the door close, and then fell quietly to the floor having silent hysterics.

It probably had been long enough when I felt around the room for the basin and pulled myself up.

_Part three complete… Now part four._

I reached over and flushed the toilet then turned the tap on, cupped my hands and threw the water all over my top, until it was drenched.

"Oh Crap!" I yelled, not even 5 seconds and Paul was through the door; talk about desperate.

"What happened?"

"Oh I wet my top," I pouted.

I could imagine the grin on his face growing bigger.

"Can you take me back to the lounge please?" I asked once he didn't say anything.

"Uhh sure" Now he put both hands on my hips and guided me forward, his chest was pressing hard against my back.

Gross … Gross … Gross … Leah never said anything about this!

He lifted my feet off the ground and dumped me on the couch, sliding next to me.

"Ouch" I rubbed my bum.

"Sorry" He purred, boy I really wanted to slap him hard across the face. How could he even be thinking about me like that?

I was starting to get cold; the top was completely soaked.

A light flicked on outside, behind Paul's oversized head, catching my attention. It was Leah, holding a cell phone to light up her face. She was trying to tell me something…

Pull my top off?

Wait, what? … That wasn't part of the plan.

I shook my head slightly; anger crossed her face.

'Embry' I mouthed slowly, I couldn't do that to Embry.

Abruptly Embry popped up beside her, he seemed to be smiling and nodding.

My boyfriend was coaxing me to flirt with his mate?

"It's getting cold" I shivered

"I can warm you up," He offered, coming closer. The light outside the window shut off. "No it's fine… I had better take these wet clothes off though…" I counted to 10 slowly in my head then pulled the T-Shirt off, leaving a very skimpy Singlet top.

Paul's breathing hitched; it was so obvious as well.

"Ohh no, I'm still really cold" I said overly dramatic.

"I'm one hot puppy" Paul put his arm around my shoulders; I would of felt really uncomfortable except I couldn't get his comment out of my head.

He called himself hot, even worse he called himself a PUPPY!

I couldn't contain a laugh, it just slipped out; but me being a fabulous actress I covered it with a really girly giggle.

"You certainly are Pup " I said flirty

"You look unbelievable tonight" He pulled a stray piece of hair behind my ear, I brushed his hand away. What a cheesy pick up line. I'm in a wet Singlet and torn jeans. _Yes Paul, I'm looking sexy!_

"You too" I held my flirty voice.

"Your hearts beating so fast… Why so nervous?" He leant closer and seemed to inhale deeply through his nose.

Ewww did he just sniff me? Gross!

_My hearts beating fast because I'm thinking of the outcome of this little prank._

"It does whenever I'm with you" I smiled

"That's true, I noticed that"

"I heard something about you Paul" I pushed away and turned my body so I was facing him, even though I couldn't see him.

"What was that?" His voice was trying to be sexy but in all honesty I found it annoying, most likely because I was comparing it to Embry's.

"That you like me…" I let out another giggle. Eww yuck… I hate giggling.

He didn't say anything except he intertwined his fingers with mine. I really wanted to snatch back my hand but this was an important part.

"So?" I urged.

"Yeah" He answered simply

"Yeah?" I asked getting annoyed and impatient.

"Well, I'm not in love with you… You're hot," He plainly stated.

"…All the boys in the pack thought you were hot, except for the imprints, but I saw you first and from that moment I wanted you… Then Embry had to go and imprint on you. Now he thinks he has some stupid claim," He was starting to shake; I remembered what Sam and Embry had said earlier.

"…_If he starts shaking, do anything to calm him down, you can't risk it," Sam said _

"_He's right Lex, do anything just make sure you're always safe, he wont purposely hurt you but mistakes can happen…" Embry said_

Reluctantly I raised my hand to his face and stroked his cheek then lips.

His shaking stopped instantly.

"Quick question" I asked

"Mhmm"

"You have the nickname 'Player' why?" I cocked my head to the side.

"That's what the pack calls me, its coz every girl I like, I get, no matter what." He sounded proud to say it.

"Every girl?" I fake giggled again

"Every" He leant forward till his lips were at my ear, speaking slowly.

"Single" It took all my will power not to jump up and run out to Embry.

"One" His lips trailed down my neck, I pulled back; there was no way in hell I was going to kiss him. No freaking way!

"Lets go" I smiled, standing up and pulling him after me.

"Where?" He asked

"Outside, you said you get every girl you like… here's your chance" he lifted me down the stairs. Outside I could see a little more - the moon was shadowed by clouds - I couldn't believe he didn't realise all the cars were still parked in the driveway.

I pulled him to the fringe of the forest.

"Take you're clothes off" I started unzipping his pants.

"Hurry…they'll get here any minuet now." A slight lie, I knew they were all watching from the trees, so I had to make noise so he wouldn't hear them.

Amazingly he stripped his clothes off, I turned my back to him.

GROSS … GROSS … GROSS … GROSS …

"Turn around … and kneel down" I ordered.

"What?" he scoffed.

"My way or no way" I stated

He kneeled to the ground and turned around, so I could now put the blindfold on.

"What the-"

"I've always wanted to do this… Please Paul, Embry never lets me play" I stroked the back of his neck, soothing him.

"Fine" he grumbled.

I picked up his clothes without him noticing and backed away.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"That's the game, you have to find me… I'll stay in the clearing," I promised.

A smile crossed his face.

"I can smell you already…" He licked his lips making me gag.

"Okay… 1 …2…3…GO!" I ran into the trees stripping off all my clothes.

Leah popped out of nowhere and started handing me her clothes.

My part of the prank was done, the rest was up too Leah and the pack.

She pulled on my clothes and ran back to the clearing.

Embry was at my side in an instant, crushing his lips to mine.

He carried me bridal styles to the clearing, where Paul was still blindfolded chasing after Leah.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, I could now see the pack slipping out from the trees, some holding cameras but all of us grinning.

He pulled Leah close and smashed his lips to hers.

Before my mouth had even dropped open, cameras were clicking.

Leah shoved him back and punched him in the nose; the cameras didn't stop.

"Owww" He straightened out his nose, then pulled the blindfold off to see cameras flashing at him.

"What the-?" He took in all our faces.

"Pay back is a beetch" I smiled once his eyes lay on me.

"Told you I'll get you back," I laughed.

His eyes became enraged, and he fled into the woods shaking.

* * *

Big thank you too ....

noamg (for all the awsome ideas)

Saranda

guardgirl414

rara1023

'Twilight for eternity'

calixx

For reviewing the last chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, this is chapter 15... there are ALOT of errors sorry, i havent gone over it.

Please continue to read and review =)

Thank you all so so sooo much for the idea's.

* * *

L.P.O.V

I felt really bad now, Paul still hadn't come back; it had been 5hours.

"Lex, we should go… It's nearly midnight" Embry rubbed my arm.

"I feel so bad though…" I mumbled dropping my eyes to the floor.

"Come on… Seth said he's planning to get you back. He's fine" He gently pulled me off the kitchen chair towards the door.

"We're off … See ya tomorrow" Embry called out.

"Bye" a chorus of voices called back.

The car ride across La Push was silent; I was too busy thinking of ways to apologize to Paul, even worse I was imagining what his next prank was going to be…

The possibilities were endless.

"Lexi…" Embry's voice broke me from my daze, I looked up to his beautiful auburn eyes; "…I think you should keep that lip attached to your mouth," he murmured smiling.

Oh I had been biting my lip, I let out a sigh and retracted my teeth from my sore lower lip.

He pulled up at the house and turned off the engine then turned to face me, I was still feeling bad.

He lifted his hand to my face gently tracing small circles on my cheek; I tilted my head into his hand loving the warmth. His other hand moved to my face, letting my hands fall limply into my lap. One hand was drawing patterns – now on my neck – while the other brushed my eyelids, nose then finally my parted lips.

My breathing was laboured and I shivered, melting closer to him.

Embry was amazing… even though I was feeling bad about Paul; all he had to do was touch me, then all my problems dissolve into nothing.

"Come on… You must be exhausted" He dropped his hands off my now pouting face.

"I was really enjoying that" I sighed

"Me too, but you really do need to rest" He kissed the corner of my mouth, and then jumped out of the car to run and open my door.

We were walking around the back of the house when a breeze blew into us making me shiver, Embry stiffened; a low rumbling growl escaped his throat.

"Vampire?" I whispered automatically stepping behind him.

"No... worse" he huffed but also seemed to relax.

Before I could ask, a laugh came from the dark trees behind my sleep out; I knew that laugh instantly.

"Well if it isn't the famous Lexi Brown!" he crowed loudly, I scowled.

"Sssshhhh" I briskly walked to my room "You'll wake Kora up…Hurry up… Get in" I held open my door for them to follow.

I watched Embry glare at Paul while Paul smirked at me; oh the guilt was rising again.

"Look Paul, I owe you an apology…I didn't mean…" I trailed off, wincing as I thought of all the things I had done to him.

"You what? Didn't mean for it to turn out like that?" He said in a hard tone.

"No… I did, sort of plan… you to end up like … that" His eyes narrowed

"Well then what is it you're apologizing for"?

"Well it was a pretty serious prank… I'm sorry I went over the top" I smiled a little, his smirk turned into a full-blown grin, an evil grin, shaking his head side to side slowly.

"Yeah you definitely took it up a notch…" He laughed darkly

"…So I guess I'll just have to step up my game also"

I immediately froze, I had been expecting him to say this but it still came as a shock.

Paul was famous for his evil plans and now he was going to aim all that evilness on me. Great!

"Nervous?" he chuckled again.

I decided to play the not-scared card, I raised my chin and smirked back "Of you? No way…"

"Well you should be Lexi" He flashed his teeth.

"Oh scary… Now, get off my land!"

He went to the door but turned before he opened it…

"Oh and Em, I came over to tell you that Jake's heading back, we think he's heading to the leeches wedding in a couple of days" Paul said as he half stepped out the door, before he closed it he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Watch were you go Lex… and remember what I said earlier, I always get what I want" He put on the seductive voice again making me laugh, Embry on the other hand growled angrily.

"Good for you …pup" his face fell just as he closed the door.

"Night Paul!" I called out knowing he could hear.

"Great!" I grumbled as I looked for my pyjamas

"What's wrong?" Embry asked sitting on the bed

"Well Paul's now going to come up with some way to humiliate me"

"I can hear his plans, love. I'll keep you safe"

"No… Paul's evil, he will find something REALLY good… I just can't stand the waiting part" I pulled on my pyjamas, still deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a few minuets

"Ways to get him back…but I keep coming up blank" I stood in the middle of the room, brushing my hair and thinking.

Embry tugged me over to the bed and held me tight against his chest.

"Do you have patrol tomorrow?" I yawned loudly

"No. Sam gave me the morning off… I'm all yours" He kissed my forehead

"Mmmm" I smiled

"Goodnight my little scam artist," He mumbled already half asleep.

"Love you" I sighed and nestled deeper into his arms, completely content, all my worries had disappeared.

The morning brought…coldness.

I was freezing when I woke up, despite having 3 big blankets on my bed.

My electric blanket was gone, I felt around the bed stretching and reaching but coming up empty.

"Embry?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

There was no answer, _odd_. I got out of bed to find a note lying on the pillow next too me.

Lex

_I was called for patrol this morning; I will be out the whole day. _

_I'm sorry for not saying goodbye you were so peaceful._

_Spend some time with Kora and Karl's _

I Love You

_Embry_

I folded the note and wandered over to the house for breakfast.

"Aunteee" Karla hugged my legs, almost tripping me over.

"Hey Kaka… what are you doing up so early?" I lifted the giggling child old up to shower her in kisses.

"Mommy making yumm yummy" She patted her stomach, as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Em?" Kora asked from behind the stove.

"Work. Why are you cooking breakfast?" I asked putting Karla down.

Kora gave me a weird look, like she was expecting something.

"What?"

"What's the date Einstein," She laughed flipping a pancake.

What's so good about today?

…

…

I was raking my brains for the right answer, there is something special on today.

I picked up a piece of bacon and started nibbling on it, while looking around the dinning room; it was quite messy.

Boxes, papers, and toys and clothes were sprawled out along the table and floor.

Oh Crap!

I turned to Kora, who was smirking at me,

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered

She shrugged and laughed, "I wanted to see that face" she gestured to my expression.

"Priceless"

I ran around the messy table and picked Karla up

"Happy Birthday Karl's!" Her face lit up.

"Yew didn't forgeeet?"

"Of course not… You're a big 3 year old darling!"

"Okay, the big girl's breakfast is ready…" Kora motioned for us all to sit at the table.

"What are you doing today?" I asked Kora while cleaning the kitchen.

"She wanted to go shopping, so we are off to Port Angeles"

"Sweet, I'll come with you" I can now get Karla a present

"Your not busy with the boys?" She stopped to look at me.

"No, like I said, they have work." Even I sounded sad to myself.

"Okay, well go get ready, we are going at lunchtime"

The music was turned up loud, and I was dancing around my room while looking for clothes. There was a loud knock on my door

"Come in!" I yelled while turning off the blaring music.

"Dress nicely…no jeans, no baggy tops" Kora popped her head in the door.

"Why?"

"Birthday girl's wishes just do it…"

The door closed and I turned the music back up.

_Something nice, and no jeans or baggy tops, that's the entire contents of my wardrobe gone then._

I ran over to the house to see Karla all dressed in pink, she looked like a little princess with her hair in braids, Kora had a red dress on that fell to her knees, with a nice black jacket over top.

"Well hello gorgeous" I smiled at Karla

"Auntee Wex weree is your cloths" She glared at me.

"I gotta use you're momma's wardrobe" Kora pulled an outfit from behind her.

"Go try it on… I brought it for you" She hurried me into her room, shoving the clothes at me.

"Hurry up" she said shutting the door.

I pulled the outfit on, and then turned to the mirror.

"Holy Moly" I stared at myself.

I was wearing Black dressy pants; that made my legs look long, the top was really …revealing. It was a black halter neck that hung quite low. My back was bare and you could really tell I wasn't wearing a bra.

No bloody way… I am definitely not wearing this. I was about to take the top off when Kora walked in carrying Karla. "Don't even think about it Lex, you look amazing." Kora sternly said. "No way" "Leavve it " Karla cried out, pouting. I rolled my eyes. "We're going now" Kora smiled, happy she won the battle.

The drive to Port Angeles was fun, we sung the whole way there.

It was midday when we found a park and walked towards the shops.

"What was the point in dressing up?" I asked as I noticed everyone was looking at us.

"Karla wanted too" We walked into the mall, and I needed to go to the bathroom, when I returned Kora was talking to a group of people.

There was a slender girl with brown hair and brown eyes her skin was pale white, like she never knew the sun. Beside her was a stunningly beautiful boy, even paler skin; he was tall and thin, with brown messy hair.

I just stared at his beautiful face; there was something I was missing… There was something about these two strangers that was familiar.

"Lexi … come here" Kora gestured me forward

"These are some students from Forks… I was just telling them that I'm moving to the high school on the reservation" Kora smiled and laughed but I didn't say anything, I knew there was something familiar about them, especially this guy.

His head snapped up and he looked at me intensely, like he was waiting for something, I watched his golden eyes turn from a liquid to a solid in a heartbeat.

Golden Eyes…

_Golden Eyes…_

_Golden Eyes_

_Golden Eyes, inhumanly beautiful, pale white skin… _

…

…

_Vampire!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, chapter 16... Hope you like.**

**This will be breaking dawn from Lexi and Embry's point of view, but there will be some changes also.**

**Thank you for the reviews, i love them.**

_Disclaimer: still do not own Twilight Characters. =)_

**_x x Summer_**

* * *

L.P.O.V

There was no doubt in my head that I was standing in arms reach of a vampire.

_Vampire_.** Vampire**. **Vampire**.

His eyes were burning intensely with fear, horror and shock.

_Shit. Is he going to kill me? Do I run? What do I tell Kora?_

Before my body could register to run or talk my phone went off loudly, causing me to jump 50ft in the air. The girl looked at me, like I was crazy,

_I'm not crazy; I'm just on edge a little because of the vampire standing in front of me!_

I pulled out my phone keeping me eyes on the beautifully scary boy.

"Hello?" I squeaked

"Lex? You okay? What's wrong? Where are you?" Normally I laugh at his 21 questions but today I didn't, today something was wrong.

"Um just in Port Angeles with Kora and Karla, talking to some students from _Forks_"

Please let him get the hint, I couldn't exactly scream VAMPIRE down the phone.

"Okay, see you when you get home" He chuckled.

"B-But…you…me…c-cant"

"What?" He laughed at my disjointed sentence.

"How's Jacob?" I blurted out

"Same, I'll talk to you at home"

"Okay, see you at home" _If I make it there _i tacked on in my head.

"Love you"

"Love you too" my voice broke twice.

I hung up the phone, and listened into Kora's conversation with the vampire, she turned and smirked at me.

"Embry?"

"Uh y-yeah"

"He's like an overprotective mother," She snorted.

"Anyway, Lexi this is Bella Swan, Chief Swans daughter" Oh this is Jacobs Bella, I noticed the guy slightly stiffen.

"Pleasure" I smiled

"And her partner Edward Cullen, Dr Cullen's son" Cullen, Cullen, Cullen. Oh this was the mind reader one. They were supposed to be 'vegeterians' and not be dangerous to humans.

_Your not going to kill me, are you?_ I asked mentally.

She smiled and shook his head.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"So you're Jacob's best friend?" I blurted out to Bella before I could shut my big mouth.

She frowned a little at his name "Well used to be" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, he misses you" I felt bad, the way I had just said it was really bitchy.

"I'll be back in a minuet Karla needs the bathroom" Kora said already walking away.

I watched them go through the bathroom doors, then turned back to Edward and Bella.

"How did you know?" Edward's musical voice said.

"Quileute Legends" I shrugged

He looked like he wasn't satisfied with my answer. I worked to keep my mind blank.

"How do you know Jake?" Bella asked

"Through Embry, he's a good friend" I smiled at Embry's name, and then Edward smiled. Crap so much for keeping my mind blank; it was now filled with Embry.

"You're his imprint" Edward said fatter-of-factly not a question.

"Bingo" I laughed.

"Lexi, I don't know if … I'm allowed but… How is Jake?" Her head was bowed as if she was admitting to a shameful sin.

_Why is she doing that?_ I asked in my head.

Edward stroked her cheek and tilted her chin up.

"Bella, Jacob is fine" I tried to sound reassuring.

_Does she blame herself?_ I asked Edward, he nodded a little and kept his eyes fixed on Bella.

"Why do you blame yourself?" I asked stepping closer to her, it was obvious she loved Jacob. She shook her head

"Its not your fault" I said.

"It is" Her breathing was laboured and I think she was starting to cry.

"No it isn't, Bella"

_Is she always like this? How do you stop her feeling guilty?_

Edward was looking at Bella pained.

"It's a long story" She sighed

"I think I heard most of it" I felt a little bad but the pack mentioned it that time.

"Yeah they don't really like me"

"Me and Seth do, so does Jacob" She looked at me and I smiled and nodded back.

"Honestly, you aren't number one on the packs favourite list, but your not the most hated" I laughed

"I'm the most hated" Edward joined in laughing

"Not even you. Seth is a huge fan, and I don't see anything wrong with you even if you do terrify the crap out of me" He laughed, so did Bella.

"Well it was great meeting you Lexi, but we must get going" Edward smiled.

"Yes of course, nice to meet you both" I shook Bella's hand followed by Edward's ice cold one. _Definitely a wolf girl, I hate the cold._

"Have a good wedding" I smiled, heading towards the bathroom.

"Thank you Lexi, for everything" Bella smiled and waved.

I found Kora and Karla, turns out Karla had a boo-boo, she had completely drenched her top with the tap.

"We have to go home," Kora whispered

"It's okay" I smiled

The drive home was short, Karla moaned a little about not getting her way, Kora laughed but I was thinking about Edward, he seemed nice enough, human enough, what was the pack's problem?If he could kiss a human I'm sure he could control his thirst.

Once we got to the house, Embry was sitting out front smiling.

He walked over and opened Karla's door, and pulled her out.

"Happy birthday Karl's" He boomed. That surprised me, how did Embry remember and i didn't?

Karla squealed as he tickled her.

"I have a present for you" he said sitting the laughing toddler down.

"Gimme" her eyes lit up.

"What do you say Karla?" He asked sternly

"Pweaseee" She grinned.

"Come out" Embry called.

Quil and Clair walked from the side of the house.

Both the kids ran to each other, squealed and laughed.

"And here is a makeup set Karla, Quil will be your experiment" Embry said handing a big box of makeup.

Kora shuffled the two kids inside and Quil.

"Come here" Embry pulled me to his chest.

"Mmmm I missed you today" I sighed and lifted my hands to stroke his face.

Embry froze, automatically making me do the same.

He took my right hand and inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Cullen?" He snarled, his body shaking.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts =]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight Characters =)**

This chapter will be filled with errors, i'm sorry, works been epic!

i do dedicate this chapter to ... iluvhim - i stole your line sorry =]

Hope you like.

X X SUMMER

* * *

L.P.O.V

I had seen Embry go over top when it came to me, and this was no different.

Damn his wolf senses!

I watched his shaking get worse and he took a few steps away from me, in case he phased. His eyes were closed and his hands were in tight fists at his side.

"Embry…" I sighed

"When?" He whispered in a hard tone.

I didn't answer, I knew he was just going to blame himself or try and kill Edward.

"When?" He repeated

"When you rung today, at the mall" He didn't say anything, for a while the only sound was his deep breaths.

After what felt like hours his eyes slowly opened to look at me.

"Why did you not tell me?" He growled

"Embry, how could I? It's not like I could yell it down the phone" I loved him more than anything but they way he treats me is as if I am fragile as a piece of paper.

"The mind reader?" He scoffed

"Yes it was Edward and Bella"

"Why didn't you tell me Lexi? You knew he was a bloodsucker, are you suicidal or something?" His voice was cold and unfriendly; I was doing my best not to yell at him or even laugh. He was being absolutely absurd.

"They are not dangerous"

"Dangerous! They are our enemies, so you knew he was a leech and still you talked to him? Touched him?" His tone was hard; I could tell he was doing his best not to yell.

"For goodness sakes Embry, I shook his hand! I didn't offer him to sample my blood!" He shuddered at my remark.

Crap Lexi, this is you're first argument with him and you're going to make him phase… Apologise! I was internally yelling at myself but my anger got the best of me.

Before I could yell or apologise Embry turned and stalked into the trees without another word.

"Embry" I called out about 10 times, he didn't respond. That was the first time he never answered me. I felt upset and hurt.

I didn't move, I was waiting for him to come back, but he didn't.

Fine if he was going to walk away then I'll just wait here for him! I leaned against the car, preparing for a long wait. But of course my brilliant plan didn't work, the rain started automatically drenching me from head to toe. "Embry!" I called out again.

Kora opened the door and peeked out "Lex, what are you doing in the rain?" she called over the thundering rain.

"Waiting" I called back

"For?"

"My crazy angry werewolf" I muttered to myself

"What?"

"No one, I'm going to go get changed" I sighed and sloshed my way around the house to my room. I flew the door open hoping that Embry would be lying on my bed, it was in vain though, the room was empty and cold without him there.

I changed straight into my pyjamas and lay on my bed grabbing my phone and dialling …

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"Come on Embry, pick up" I chanted

'Yo…you know what to do'

Beep

I flipped the phone off and threw it across the floor sighing deeply, there was no point in ringing him over and over; if he wanted to talk he would have answered the first time.

I snuggled under the thick blankets trying to find comfort in them… it didn't work.

Was it really wrong that I stayed and talked to Edward and Bella?

Or was it just about the stupid treaty and Jacobs love triangle.

I don't want to hurt Embry, he is more important to me than anyone and today I had hurt him. I knew he hated vampires but I let my curiosity get the better of me…

After hours of debating with myself I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

It was late when I opened my eyes; darkness seeped through the open window along with a winter breeze making me shudder. The clock read 3:15am

"Shit!" I groaned loudly. I had missed Karla's birthday dinner.

I lay there thinking of ways to make it up to her, beach? Park? Watch high school musical? Play dress ups?

I jumped out of bed and retrieved my phone off the floor; it had 1 new text message, my heart thumped heavily …

Lexi, I'm sorry what I did today, it was unacceptable.

Text or ring me if you want to see me, if you don't then I'll know why…

I love you

Sorry Embry

The time I received it was 8:30pm, so that was why he didn't show up…

He thought I didn't want to see him.

Shit Lexi, why did you have to go to sleep?

I rung his phone but it went straight to answer machine.

"Damn it" I muttered pulling on shoes and running out the door.

I made it to my truck and started across La Push, it wasn't raining at the moment but the wind was freezing and sadly I hadn't taken the time to put anything on over my pyjamas. I pulled the truck over a few yards away, climbed out and rounded the house quietly.

Embry's bedroom was upstairs and his mom's bedroom was downstairs, she made him move up there to prevent him from sneaking out at night. It didn't really work though. There was lights flickering in his window, he must have fallen asleep with the television on. I climbed the tree directly outside his window until I could peer through it, and there he was, all sprawled out on his too-small-bed.

He looked so innocent and child-like when he was asleep, I began to smile and I would have been happy to stay out in the tree watching him sleep except the ice cold wind gushed past me whipping my bare legs.

"Far out I must be crazy," I mumbled reaching to open his window, it slide open without any need of force.

Slowly and carefully I slide into his room, shutting the window behind me. Once inside I looked around, I had never been to his house before, his mother didn't like me; apparently I was the one he was always sneaking out too, it was true he did come to my house at night time but that was AFTER or BEFORE patrol.

On his bedside table was a picture of him and me at the beach, and beside that was a book filled with drawings. I wandered over and flipped through the fist few pages, the pictures were amazing, there were a few wolves and then some of… me…

Me when I was laughing

Me when I was serious

There were heaps.

I felt the tears well up and fall down my cheek, I was so lucky, Embry was amazing.

I left the book and leant over and kissed his lips gently, moving mine hard against his, he must of thought it was a dream because he kissed me back then a few seconds later he gasped and opened his eyes.

"Hello" I whispered smirking at his bewildered expression.

"L-L-L-Lexi?" He stuttered, his voice husky, I just smiled.

"W-What are you…d-doing here?" His facial expression was so adorable that with out thinking I lunged at him, my lips crashed down onto his and my hands moved from his face to his neck, he was shocked but he kissed me back passionately.

Finally we broke apart gasping for air.

"So…you care to explain why you broke into my house?" he smiled peppering my neck in kisses.

"To do this…" I murmured against his chest.

"I'm sorry about today…" He started

"No… Don't even think about it"

"But I am - "

"No Embry, it wasn't you're fault. Now stop being all down and kiss me!" He rolled over so now he hovered over me, his body was so hot, I would be sweating in no time.

It was just starting to get good when he rolled off me, leaving only his arm around my waist.

"You look so gorgeous when you do that" He chuckled

"What?"

"Pout" He laughed again.

We lay in silence, just listening to the patter of the rain on the roof.

"What are you doing tomorrow… or, well, later today?" I asked sitting up.

"It's the Leeches wedding, and we think Jake's crashing, so we have to stay close by, I'll be gone all day sorry" He lowered his head so I couldn't see into his hurt eyes. He always got upset talking about Jacob, both him and Quil were like lost little boys without their best friend.

"It's good he's coming back," I said stroking his arm.

"Yeah I know, it just …never mind"

"Tell Me," I urged

"Well…I'm gonna sound like such a girl… But, it just sort of sucks watching him hurt himself over her I mean, when we're in wolf form we can actually feel each others emotions and it sucks when he is hurting, he really loves her and she doesn't even care" He said it so low that I had to strain my ears to catch every word, but my heart melted, I didn't think he sounded like a girl I think it was sweet that he was so protective of his best friend.

"Told you I'll sound like a pansy," He grumbled looking away from me again.

"I don't think you're a pansy Em, it was the sweetest thing ever, you care about Jake, that's understandable. Quil will feel the same way except he's too much of a wuss to say it out loud."

"Anyway… enough lovey-dovey talk about Jacob, I should probably get you home, it's nearly 6" He scooped me up in his arm, leaving me breathless.

"I'll drive you home and go from there?" He asked unsure

"Of course" The drive home was short, I was really tired and I had to fight to keep my eyes open.

He carried me bridal styles to my room and even tucked me into bed.

"I feel like a baby," I laughed

"You're my baby" He kissed my forehead

"I love you"

"I love you too… Hurry back to me" I said half asleep already

"I will"

I heard the door open and close, not even 5minuets later and I was just on the edge of sleeping when a chorus of howls erupted from the woods not far away.

I sat up instantly and listened intently, wishing I could know if it was a warning or a meeting.

Was something wrong?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight characters, i'll work on it though =]

**I promise i'll make this story go somewhere interesting soon ... **

**Criticism welcome, reviews, ideas and thoughts. Thank yo all for reviewing love ya's for it  
**

* * *

L.P.O.V

The day passed by slower than usual, every tick of the clock seemed to take longer.

Emily and Kim told me it was just a meeting this morning that woke me up, and no doubt it was Paul's way of trying to get pay back.

I could hear Emily humming to herself in the kitchen, Kim was lying next to me watching some stupid movie, and I was watching the clock, occasionally I would glance out the window at the darkening sky.

"For goodness sakes! What's taking so long?" I said a bit to loud because it caused Kim to jump.

"This has to be the longest wedding in history!" I continued, getting up off the couch to pace around the room.

"Lex, calm down. They'll be home soon" Kim said her eyes still on the T.V although I saw her look out the window followed by the clock.

"Lexi, come into the kitchen. You can help me" Emily called out, she must of heard my little tantrum.

Emily calmed me down and gave me a talk about the "waiting games" as she called them, and how she knows how the suspense can drive you insane. At one point I asked how she stayed calm during it all and she simply laughed and said "What room am I normally in Lex?" I didn't even have to think about it, the kitchen; Emily was always in the kitchen.

It turns out that she likes to cook, it helps her keep her cool and Sam and the boys are happy when they get home, and also if Sam wasn't home by the time she finished she would be too tired to wait up. So that's what we did for hours, we cooked

Mac and Cheese first

A big pot of soup,

A fish pie (fish some of the boys caught.)

Then we baked some Blueberry Muffins,

A double batch of cookies and

An enormous chocolate cake.

It was now 9pm and Emily and I had spent 5 hours in the kitchen cooking, she was right it helped calm me down by taking my mind off Embry.

"Wow, someone went a little overboard" Kim laughed standing at the door.

"Yeah well, when is there ever to much food with these boys?" I answered

"True. Looks like you found and apprentice Em"

"Or competition… Lex made the Mac and Cheese, fish pie and cookies by herself. I'm scared I'll loose my job with her around" She gently smiled.

"Yeah right Em, I bet you 10bucks that all you're food will be gone before mine" I said rolling my eyes.

"Deal, I could use 10 dollars" Emily shook my hand.

The food was either in the oven or on the table, the dishes were done and the kitchen was spotless.

"What do you do now?" I asked confused

"Well you sit down, have a drink and relax" Emily tugged me out to the lounge.

"I don't know if I can relax"

"Why are you so nervous now? Embry always goes out on Patrol and you never get this anxious," Kim asked tearing her eyes off the T.V

"I don't really know, I feel like something bad's going to happen… I haven't felt like this since …" my eyes started stinging and the lump rose in my throat making my voice drop to a broken whisper "…since Cole. I can't loose Embry"

I saw Kim and Emily share a sad look with each other then they both had their arm wrapped around me saying things like "shhhh it's alright" and "they will be home soon" I hated to show my emotions to anyone, I guess that's something else Leah and I had in common.

The night continued to drag by, I had rung Kora to say I was staying at Emily's; she was fine with that.

The clock read 11:05 and we all heard the kitchen door open.

"Oh Emily's been cooking. Sweet" Kim and I shot up and into the kitchen to see who it was; Emily on the other hand took her time.

It was Jared, Paul and Seth.

"Help yourself boys, but save some for your brothers" Emily said handing them each a plate.

"You ate at the wedding Seth!" Paul glared

"Yeah that was hours ago though…" Seth shrugged.

Kim had her arm around Jared's waist while he piled up his plate then sat down with Kim on his lap.

"This is really nice Em" Seth said with his mouth full of Mac and Cheese

"Thanks Seth but Lexi actually made that"

All three of the boys turned to look at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I said feeling self-conscious

"You can cook?" Seth said his eyes lighting up

"Umm kind of, I used to have to cook for Kora, while we were on the run" I shrugged.

"When are you going to learn how to cook?" Jared asked Kim.

"When you learn to use you're manners" Kim snapped back

"Looks like you're gonna go hungry then bro" Paul chuckled

They all stoped talking and concentrated on their food, it seemed like the mention of 'going hungry' made them all eat faster.

The only sounds were chewing, forks scraping plates, and Emily washing already washed dishes.

"How did the wedding go?" I asked Seth.

All three of the boys froze and looked at each other, Seth even slightly winced.

"What happened?"

"Well Jake turned up and …"

Kim and Emily gasped, automatically assuming the worst.

"Is he okay?" I asked stepping closer to the table.

"Yeah he's fine, he just sort of lost it there. He nearly phased" Seth looked back at his plate.

"Tell us the full story," I said sitting directly in front of him across the table.

He explained everything, from Bella and Jakes conversation to Jake gripping Bella to tightly and him being too angry to phase.

It just proved Embry's point from last night, every time Jake sees Bella he always gets hurt unintentionally.

Now the pack was going to have to watch Jacob suffer even more and worse, they were going to have to suffer with him.

"Where is Sam?" Emily spoke for the fist time.

"He will be here soon, he just wants to make sure Jake doesn't do anything rash" Seth smiled up at her.

With that the door opened and in came Sam, he walked straight over to Emily without a word and took her face in his huge hands, kissing both her cheeks tenderly then her lips, I looked away because it made my chest hurt, I missed Embry more than I could say.

Paul made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat; Sam kicked his chair causing him to jump.

"Where's Embry?" I almost shouted once Sam sat down. The table looked tiny with the four boys around it.

"With Jacob and Quil, I don't know how long they will be Lex, it all depends on Jake" He looked apologetic.

"No that's fine, I'm happy he is spending time with Jake, those two boys have been lost with out him" we all laughed, everyone knew how close Embry Quil and Jake were, sort of like twin brothers, they were all one-quarter of a whole.

"It's warm out tonight," Jared said to Kim

"It's always warm to you" Kim retorted

"Well its warmer than normal" Jared winked making her giggle.

"That means its still freezing for us" Emily smiled

"No it actually is a nice night, there is a storm coming in the next couple of days and well this is the calm part before hand," Sam answered stroking Emily's back.

"Well I might go for a walk," I said standing up and walking for the door.

"Are you crazy? It's like midnight!" Seth yelled

"It's La Push Seth, what's gonna happen?"

"No stay here Lex, I don't want you wandering alone" Sam said shaking his head.

"Okay how about if I just sit outside?"

He thought about it then nodded "But please don't go anywhere else" he called as I walked out the door.

I knew they meant well, that's why I wasn't angry. They were just looking out for me.

I climbed the tree outside the front of the house, I could see into the kitchen window from the branches, they all looked like a happy family out of a movie.

I don't know why I decided to climb a tree, I guess after last night at Embry's I found my inner-child and now I had a hobby.

Sam and Jared were right, tonight it wasn't too cold out, the wind was a little warm and there was no rain, what a miracle!

I was counting leaves on a random branch when I heard voices in the distance, but I couldn't see anyone.

"…Stop following me"

"Get over it man"

"…Seriously do you want to talk about it?"

I felt like screaming and running to him once I heard his voice, it was Embry Quil and Jacob, but I held back and listened to their conversation.

"…What are you psychiatrists? Piss off" Jacob growled

"Come into Emily's, she's been cooking" Quil

"Not hungry" Jacob snarled

"Come on bro, just come have some food then you can run off again, everyone's been missing you," Embry sighed

"Tell me one person that has actually missed me" Jake snorted

"Emily"

"Not even, she's still angry about the wall" Quil answered for Jake.

"You dumb ass, shut up!" Embry said.

Both him and Quil ran through the whole pack but Jacob had valid excuses to them all, even Claire.

"See I told you, no one did" Jacob said his voice glum.

"I missed you Jacob" I called from the tree, jumping to the ground.

"Lex? What the hell are you doing here?" Embry asked running and taking me in his arms.

"I hung out here, waiting for you all" I smiled and kissed him.

I heard Jacob scoff and I peered over Embry's shoulder to see him rolling his eyes.

"Put me down Em, I need to talk to Jake" I whispered into his ear and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Jake, long time no see" I smiled walking over to him.

"Yeah, been a little busy lately. Sorry" Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Want to come for a walk?" I asked still smiling at him.

"Sure" he answered not really thinking I was serious.

"Come on then" I turned and started towards the road.

Jacob slowly followed, cautiously, but so did Quil and Embry.

"No you two go inside and have some food, I'll talk to Jacob" they both were about to argue so I cut in "Trust me, Emily and I have been cooking all night, there is enough for an army of wolves. Go eat it, or Emily and I will be offended" Quil didn't need anymore incentive he was running for the kitchen, Embry was a little different.

"Look after her Jake, I'm serious man, you do anything I will kill you" Embry's voice was low and threatening but Jacob just snorted.

"Go baby, I'll be fine" With that he turned and went inside, leaving Jake and me.

"When are you going to start trying to make me feel better?" Jacob asked as we walked down a dirt road.

"I'm not," I simply answered

"Good, coz I've had enough of people trying" he said his lower lip jutted out a fraction.

"Okay" I answered again

In the distance I could hear the waves crashing on the beach, it was nice; sort of like a lullaby. I didn't speak, I knew what I was doing and I was 99.9% sure it would work.

He was stubborn, I'll give him that, normally people would have given up a long time ago but not Jacob, Oh no he was too stubborn for his own good.

"I hate him," he abruptly yelled, I didn't jump I was expecting it.

"Why?" I asked

"For what he's going to do to her!" his voice was raised.

"Because she chose him and not you?" I asked

"No! I wish it was only that." That took me by surprise, I thought this was just jealousy.

"Why do you hate him then?"

"He hurt her! I saw how hurt she was, every single day I looked into her sad broken eyes; I was the one who put her back together. And worse, he is taking the girl I love the one and _only_ girl I have _ever loved_, the most beautiful girl in the world and he is going to change her into what I hate the most, he's going to suck the life out of her!"

I felt sorry for Jacob; I didn't know it was so … deep.

He truly has been through hell over Bella.

"Jacob…" I grabbed his hand and held it in both of mine; he looked down at me, a single tear escaped out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I'm sorry you are suffering" His face softened and he even slightly smiled then raised his free hand to my face and wiped away a tear. I didn't even know I was crying.

"You really want to watch Embry kill me?" he murmured

"No" I answered, not fully understanding his question.

"Well then you might have to stop crying, or else he will obliterate me" he chuckled lightly.

I threw my arms around my waist and smiled " You're like the older brother I always wanted Jake" he laughed "I've already got two sisters but you can be my little sister."

We walked back along the road, I could just see the outline of the house when the wind blew straight into us, nearly knocking me down but it had the opposite effect on Jacob, he froze into a statue breathing deeply through his nose.

His eyes flashed and a growl sounded from his chest, at the same moment he grabbed my arm and held me tightly against him.

Hiss body was shuddering, and he didn't seem to notice, his eyes were raking all around us "Phase or go back" he hissed to himself.

"Jake" I whispered, he was thinking of taking on vampires by himself, there was no bloody way I was going to let him.

"Right, get you out of here" as he said it he pulled me up into his arms and started sprinting towards the house.

It didn't take long till we flew through the door; the light temporarily blinded me all the voices went quiet.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I heard Embry yell as I tried to adjust to the light.

"Vampire" Jacob said standing me on the ground.

"What?"

"Where?"

"How many?"

All the boys were on their feet and shrugging off their tops.

"At least three, didn't recognise them," Jacob said already out the door.

Jared kissed Kim and Sam kissed Emily, I just stood frozen staring at Embry, my eyes pleading.

"I have too Lex" he murmured kissing my lips then my hand that was trying to get a good grip on his, so he couldn't leave, he pulled his hand from mine and with one last pained look over his shoulder he was out the door shaking.

I hated this, I hated the good-byes, wondering if it will be the last time you see that perfect face, or the last time you have his soft warm lips on your own, or the last time you smell that intoxicating scent.

Even worse if it was the last time you got to say 'I love you.'

* * *

**Too mushy? More action? Too much action not enough mushy? **

**And by mushy i mean fluff, yes i'm weird =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: i do own twilight characters! Yess that's right, i am secretly Stehenie Meyer pretending to be a maori/cook island girl! **

**=] No i'm not! I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, none what-so-ever *sniff sniff***

_Well this is a really long chapter and to be honest, my fingers are about to fall off and my bum is sore from sitting so long! _

_The things i do ... lol jokes. But i really hope you like it. Abit random and some fluff in there, not too much though =)_

_Review and tell me you're thoughts. _

_Who's point of view should i do the next chapters from?_

_Embry? Lexi? _

_Any ideas? Let me know =]_

* * *

**Embry's Point Of view**

The vampire stink was stronger once we phased, stupid freaking leeches.

_Em, Quil and Jake, you go east. Paul Seth Jared and I will go west._ Sam ordered

There were 4 leeches, two went east and the other two went west.

I was thinking of Lexi, and how hurt and upset she looked. She will never get any sleep tonight …

_Embry concentrate!_ Sam ordered

_The sooner we catch these bloodsuckers the sooner you can go home to your precious 'baby' _Paul added.

_Hey shut up about my little sister!_ Jake shouted.

_Little sister? _I asked confused

_Jake you're the youngest in you're family_. Seth snorted

_I think he's gone crazy!_ Quil laughed mentally

Before Jacob could form any kind of answer the stink became twice as strong.

_Eugh, Yuck!_ Jake, Quil and I winced; it burnt our noses.

_You don't recognise the scent?_ Sam asked

_No_ Jake said

_It's not a vegetarian either._ I added

_How do you know?_

_There are traces of fresh blood mixed in with the scent._

_The Cullen's friends from Denali were vegetarians_. Seth said

_So we're dealing with strangers._

_Perfect, we can kill them_ Jake said excited.

We continued to run, the smell was making my nose burn, we followed it along the coast until it disappeared into the water.

_Dang it!_ Quil grumbled

_Sam, the trail ended, they swam_ Jacob sighed, he was looking forward to rip some leeches apart.

_Same with ours, they must have taken off in a car or something; the scent disappears._

_Meet you back at La Push. Paul, Quil and I will do patrols tonight; Embry Jared and Seth can take over at dawn._ Sam ordered.

_I can do patrols_ Jake practically shouted.

_Not tonight Jake, you need you're rest_

Once we got back to La Push, I did a quick lap around the border going past my house to make sure my mom was alright. All the boys do it, Quil would run past his parents then over to check on Claire, Seth would check on his mom and Paul would do the same.

I peeked through my mom's window; she was asleep with a book in her hand.

_Em, I caught Lex's scent, I think she went home_ Quil said

_Cool man, thanks _I turned for the trees and flew through the forest, I was about a minuet out from her house and I caught the sound of her thrumming heart, the most precious noise in the whole world.

Excited to see Lex. I phased back pulled on some shorts and crept into her bedroom.

She wasn't asleep; instead she was lying on the bed with her head dangling off the end so everything would look upside down.

I gave her a weird look and she grinned.

"I thought you were going to be gone all night!" she said flipping off the bed and landing crouched on her feet.

"Hey lex that was like a stunt out of a movie" I smiled

"So, you're not going to hug me?" She sniffed theatrically

"No" I answered "I'm gonna kiss you" in two strides I held her in my arms, she was so much shorter than me, so I lifted her to stand on the bed, now our faces were on the same level.

"Maybe I should invest in some high-heels" she continued to smile.

"You're perfect they way you are"

**Lexis Point Of View**

"You're perfect the way you are" his eyes did the burning thing and I knew he spoke the truth; he really does love me.

His warm fingers continued to trace my face, leading down to my neck, at the same time his eyes never left mine.

I couldn't find words, I couldn't find my voice, and so I stood there and shuddered and panted at his touch.

My heart was erratic and he smirked

"Enjoying yourself," I breathed heavily

"Immensely" He grinned

He leant forward slowly, almost hesitantly and brushed his lips against mine, I felt my knees weaken and shake, his huge hands slid down to my hips, holding me up.

"I love you," he breathed into my mouth.

This was not like any other kiss we had; there was something about it that made my stomach flutter.

His voice sent a shiver down my spin, waking me from my trance; I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my lips to let his tongue invade my mouth.

The kiss was long and we both refused to let our mouths part, finally once I was fully out of air he simply moved his lips to my jaw line. Peppering me in little kisses and sucking the skin on all the sensitive spots, I found myself moaning and gasping at the slightest touch.

I grabbed his hand and pulled free of his arms to fall backwards on the bed, it didn't take him even a second to get what I meant.

His lips started at my stomach working there way up under my night-top, getting higher and higher.

But just as they were nearing my breasts he stopped.

"Embry…" I sighed and looked down at him grinning.

"Lexiiiii" he laughed.

I sat up and held his face in my hands, "Why are you afraid to go any further?"

"I'm not afraid" his tone was defensive; he turned away so I couldn't see his face.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked without thinking.

"Yeah, but that's not the problem" He sighed rolling onto his back.

"What's the problem then?"

"No, you'll just try and talk me out of it" he said staring at the roof.

"No I wont. Embry, I'm honest with you, its only fair" I brushed his beautiful glossy hair with my hand.

"Fine, well, I'm scared I will hurt you" He murmured

"Hurt me? How?"

"I could easily hurt you without realising Lex, I don't want to take that chance" He looked up in to my eyes.

"Embry, I'll be fine, I trust you" I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I don't trust myself," he murmured against my lips.

"Well you should Em," I said sitting back up.

We didn't talk for a while, he stared at the roof and I stared at the wall, thinking of ways to help him get over this.

How do I convince him, that I'm not that fragile? And that he won't hurt me?

By making him take on his fear, head on.

I smiled and crawled myself onto Embry's chest.

"Lexi, I can't. I don't want to hurt you" he sighed after I tried to persuade him with my lips. Fine next plan …

I slid off the bed and wandered over to the closet, pulling out a box.

"What's that?" Embry asked yawning, as I made my way to the bathroom.

"A surprise" I winked closing the door.

I pulled out the red and black lingerie, cringing at the lack of material. But I timidly slipped the gown on and walked over to the mirror to inspect.

It was unbearably short; I felt like I had no clothes on, there was only a tiny strip of material covering the basics the rest was just see through lace.

Cringe, cringe, cringe, cringe, and cringe!

The more I looked at myself the more I lost my nerve to walk out.

_Embry, you are doing this for Embry._

_He loves you, and you love him. Embry, Embry._

I pulled my hair out so it fell down my back and around my face; almost like a blanket. I didn't feel so under dressed with my hair out.

I took a few hundred deep breaths, closed my eyes and opened the door.

I stood there like that for a few seconds, the only sound I could hear was my pounding heart, but there was something else, a faint noise.

I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to see Embry standing there with his eyes wide but I was wrong….

"No bloody way…" I murmured to myself once I saw him.

He was still lying exactly were he had been when I left him but the only difference was, he was snoring.

I walked over completely amazed and well in awe, he never fell asleep before me, he loved to watch me drift off.

With a sigh I turned out the lights and scrambled onto the bed, cuddling into his side. He turned onto his side, mumbled something then wrapped both his arms tightly around me. I laughed and rested my head onto his chest.

"I'll get you one day," I murmured, I couldn't be sure but I think he chuckled. I'll let it slip just this once, and I glided into sleep.

* * *

**Almost 4 weeks later:**

It had been an amazing few weeks, first Paul imprinted on Jacobs sister Rachael.

Secondly Leah and I were spending heaps of time together, and apparently we were going to be spending even more…

Kora and Karla were going on a vacation, they won it through something, but they were leaving this afternoon. I was happy that they were going; Kora hadn't had any quality time with Karla ever. But she wouldn't leave until she knew I was safe, so Leah offered to move in with me for a month.

I was safer with her and Embry than any other person in the world.

At the moment I was moving stuff from my room to the house, Kora was running around franticly and Karla was asleep on Embry.

"You okay?" He whispered as I walked in.

"Fine" I smiled

"I cant do this, there is no bloody way I can pack a months supply in ONE suitcase!" I heard Koras voice coming from her closet.

"Kor, stop it. You'll have a panic attack" I took her clothes and folded them properly, so now she could fit more in.

"What about shoes?" she yelled

"You only need two pairs, the boots and sneakers" I smiled reassuringly

"Please. Stop panicking, take deep soothing breaths and calm down" she did as I said and she composed herself.

"Better?" I smirked

"Oh shut up! Okay I'm a little nervous. Can you blame me?" she laughed.

Not even two hours later and there was a toot outside.

"Oh shit! That's the cab" Kora went back into crazy mode. I picked Karla up and hugged and kissed both her cheeks "You gonna be good for your momma?" tears were dripping out from her eyes.

"Yes" she whimpered

"Good girl. I'll miss you baby, but I'll see you soon" I carried her to the car and Embry kissed her goodbye, she actually broke down and started sobbing, saying she didn't want to leave Embry. Was adorable, he gave her a Quileute promise bracelet, and then bundled her into the car.

Kora was next she was going over her checklist for the millionth time.

"You look after yourself. Please don't let anything happen to her, I don't think I could handle it" Kora said to Embry hugging him.

"I will guard her with my life" Embry said.

"Come here" She smiled wrapping her arms around me.

"Don't burn down the house, listen to Leah and please, please, please, look after yourself."

"I'm not that dumb" I laughed, tears streaking down my cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you Lex, this is the first time I ever left you behind," she sobbed.

"You're not leaving me behind Kor, you're living the life you always wanted. I'll always be here" I kissed her cheeks.

"I better go…" she sighed, "I love you"

"I love you too. Ring me whenever you want!" I said as she jumped into the cab.

"And remember, it's a holiday! Have fun!" I yelled as the cab pulled away.

Embry pulled me into his arms "You okay?"

"Perfect" I smiled up at him.

"Come on, I'll get you some lunch" I took his hand and we were nearly through the door when I heard the quiet sound of howling, Embry froze then sighed.

"Meeting?" I asked smiling

"They really have fantastic timing," He grumbled

"Go Em, I'll be fine. I have to clean, then I'll cook something for dinner." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"Go on wolf boy, go save the humans" I chuckled.

"Love you" he said then was off, down the stairs and into the trees.

"Love you too," I said walking inside.

Something must have been up because I could of sworn I heard more howling after Embry left.

Maybe they needed the whole pack, I decided to ring Kim.

Ring, Ring

Ring, Ring

"Hello" someone breathless answered

"Kim?"

"Lex?"

"Yeah, hey I was wondering, is Jared with you?"

"Uh, well, yeah" there were muffles then she giggled.

"Okay well can I have a quick word?"

"Sure"

"Hello?"

"Jared hi it's Lexi, umm I don't know how to say this, but I think the pack wants you…"

"Ae?"

"Well they have been howling for a while…"

Just as I was saying it there was a chorus of howls, still quiet to my ears but Jared must of heard.

"Oh shit! Crap! Thanks Lex"

Then the phone went dead. I laughed and went back to my cleaning.

It was after 8pm and Embry hadn't come home, neither had Leah.

Emily, Rachael and Kim were over at Emily's but something in my head was telling me to just wait here.

I continuously stood at the window, looking at the exact spot Embry always runs out of. I even went out the back to my empty room just to make sure he hasn't forgotten Kora left. But he was never there.

Suddenly there was a chorus of howls, erupting into the silent night, not loudly; it still sounded far away.

It wasn't normal though, it made my hair stand on end, and it was a cry of pain. But not pain from one wolf, there was more than one, a lot more. It sounded like the whole pack.

"Something happened," I said to myself.

I curled up on the floor waiting and watching the door, praying it would open.

I couldn't loose any of them right now.

It felt like seconds and hours - time didn't make any sense to me right now – when the door creaked slowly open, in walked a wary looking Leah.

"Leah!" I yelled lunging at her.

"Oh shit. Hi" she mumbled

"What's wrong?" I asked leading her to sit down.

"Lexi if I tell you something, you promise to be honest and tell me you're true thoughts?" She said after a long pause and looking at the ground.

"Of course"

"Okay, well Jacob and Seth have left." I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Tell me exactly what happened"

She explained everything, from Jacob running away to the Cullen's, what he found there, a pregnant Bella. The packs mission to kill the baby.

Then finally Jacob and Seth leaving to protect them.

"We can't hear them anymore. Turns out separate packs have separate minds" she still wouldn't look at me.

"You want to go," I guessed, from her expression I knew I was right.

"Is it wrong to want to go?"

"No! It isn't wrong, personally I would of gone also, but for different reasons." I shrugged.

"Why would you of gone?"

"Because I believe Jacob is right, Bella is human and you don't know what this child will be like… It is half human, that's got to count for something." I laughed but then had a horrifying thought, "Sam won't attack still, will he?"

She shook her head "No, he's talking to the elders tomorrow"

"What are you going to do?" I asked after a few minuets of quiet thoughts.

"I don't know, I mean it's not just about Seth…"

"Sam?" I guessed right again.

"Yeah having him in my head was harder than anything. I would do anything to get away from him, even be a leech's chew toy"

"I think you should Leah" I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Really? What about you?" she asked turning to finally look at me.

"I'll be fine, I'll drive over to Forks and see ya's" I smiled trying to comfort her.

"I need to think about it" she sighed.

"Alright. I'll get you some dinner"

I left her to think in privacy; she would tell me if she wanted to.

It was 2am and she came into the kitchen.

"You must be exhausted, go to bed" she looked at me apologetically.

"When do you leave?" I asked, guessing right again.

"The morning. I'm so sorry Lex, I will stay if you want me too"

"Don't Leah, this is you're way out. Now take it, I will be fine. So go get some sleep, I'm pretty sure you wont be getting much over there" I laughed, hugged and even kissed her cheek.

"Just go when you're ready" I smiled as she walked to her Karla's bedroom.

Embry didn't come home that whole night; I would know because I couldn't sleep instead I watched the door even the sunrise.

I crept into Karla's room to find it empty.

It was now 8am and I could tell that the lack of sleep was starting to kick in.

I worked in the kitchen just like Emily once taught me, I made pancakes and muffins, the second batch was in when something warm grabbed me.

"Ahh!" I screamed and turned to see Embry.

"Oh Em, are you okay?" I pulled him tightly against me.

"Fine, I'm sorry Lex, I left you alone all night on the first night. I'm so sorry"

"Embry, I'm fine, just worried about you. Besides I wasn't alone…Leah was here" I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Leah? But she went back to her moms to tell her about Seth…" He looked at me confused and a little worried.

"No, she stayed here" I replied

"Where is she?" he snapped

"She left, around dawn" I answered

"T-Too … them" he whispered, his eyes went unfocused.

"Yes Embry, she went to Jacob and Seth…" I whispered.

His face turned and he looked like he was in pain, physical pain.

"Embry what is it?" I gasped as he slid to the floor.

"I-I-I agree w-with J-Jake," he whispered, looking at me sadly.

Realisation washed over me, he wanted to go also. He knew what Sam was doing was murder and he wasn't comfortable with it.

"Embry, you have to go," I said, grabbing his face between my hands forcing him to look at me.

"B-But … you"

"No Embry, I will be fine. You need to do what's right, and Jacob is right, that child will be half human." I continued to stare into his beautiful auburn eyes, seeing forever.

"Sam wanted to keep me away coz he knew I want to go…" he said

"I will drive up to Forks every day, I'm sure the pack wont go on the Cullen's side" I swore once he slowly rose to his feet.

"I don't want to leave you," he admitted

"Have some breakfast first Em, then go… Beside's you're not leaving me, I'll be seeing you every day or so" I gave him a plate of food and watched him eat it.

When he finished I didn't want to admit it but I was sad, and dreading the time he was away from me. But I knew this was right, he needed to do this.

"I love you … more than anything," he said hugging me tightly and kissing me gently.

"I love you too, and I'm also proud of you…" I tried to hold back the tears, if he saw me crying then he would stay.

"Go Embry, I'll be fine" I said as he hesitated at the steps.

"I love you," he murmured before disappearing into the trees.

"I'll miss you" I said and let the tears that were threatening to brake through all day, fall.

* * *

**Thoughts? Critisism? **Review =)

Hope you like it

Summer


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: dang it... i still dont own twilight characters!**

**really really short chap... sorry guys.**

**Thank all you lovely people out there that reviewed ... luv you all for it !**

***summer*  
**

* * *

L.P.O.V

It was 10:10am and I slowly dragged myself too bed.

I was on the edge of sleep when there were voices outside the house.

_Crap! Go away! _I'll just pretend I'm not here I decided_._

There was a knock at the door but I didn't move, I couldn't be bothered and my eyes were all red and puffy.

"Lex, I can hear you in there…" Paul called out.

"Go away…I'm sleeping" I said no louder than a whisper.

"Lexi its Sam, can you please open up…we need to talk"

As much as I didn't want to, I got up and slugged over to the front door.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Paul asked once I opened the door.

"Nothing" I mumbled

"I'm sorry to wake you but… I need to know if you have seen Leah?" Sam said.

"She stayed here last night"

"Where is she? We need her at the meeting with the elders" He peeked over my shoulder.

"She left at dawn" I answered

"But she didn't go home and she never phased…"

I watched it slowly sink in, both Paul and Sam gasped at the same time.

"No" Sam murmured

"That's 3 now…" Paul whispered to himself.

"4" I said without thinking.

_Shit, did I just say that out loud?_

"What did you say?" Sam growled glaring at me.

_Yeap, defiantly said it out loud._

"I um … said… 4?"

"What do you mean by 4?" Paul asked confused, but Sam understood; his arms started shaking.

"Where is Embry?" Sam looked at me so menacingly that I took a step back.

"He's not here," I whispered

"Where?" He stepped forward, I didn't answer I just dropped my eyes.

"Where is he?" He growled

"Where?!" He yelled

"He left!" I screamed back.

"Happy Sam? He left! He left to go with Jacob, Seth and Leah, to protect the Cullen's from **you**!" I continued yelling, he just looked at me with a disapproving look. Then turned to leave.

"You don't know what you're talking about Lexi," he said.

"I do Sam."

"No you don't Lex, you will always be on Embry's side no matter what. That's what an imprint does" He turned to look at me.

"I get that you're worried for the tribe, really I get that. But I honestly believe the child isn't a threat. How can you know what it he or she will be like if the Cullen's also don't?" I asked

"They fear it," he said shaking more noticeably.

"That's normal! Edward fears for Bella's safety, that's all. Do you really believe that a man as dedicated as Dr Cullen will put humans lives in danger?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you …" He yelled slamming the door behind him.

I must have stood there for a while because I snapped out of my trance to the phone ringing.

Ring, Ring

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" I answered

"Lex … it's Emily"

"Hi Em. What's up?"

"Oh I was just seeing if you were okay?"

"I'm fine thanks Em, just a little tired" Sam must not of told her.

"Okay well come over whenever you want, I know you'll be lonely" I could imagine the warm smile she would give me if I were there.

"I will Em, maybe tomorrow. Thanks again."

"Bye Lex"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and I hadn't even got to the bathroom when it's shrill ring made me jump 5 feet in the air.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly

"Lexi? Aw sweetheart, you sound so tired" I familiar husky voice said.

"Embry?" I yelled excitedly down the phone.

"Yeah it's me"

"Oh how is it? How's Jake? And Leah? Seth? Oh how's Bella and the baby, does she know what she's having?" all the questions flew out my mouth in a gush, probably sounding all jumbled.

I heard a lot of laughs in the background making me stop and turn red.

"Am I on speaker?" I whispered

"Uh yeah, sorry" Embry seemed sort of tense.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Fine, it just smells" he sighed deeply then cursed.

"Don't breath through you're nose Em" I hated the thought of him being in pain.

"I was just checking on you…I'm sorry Lex," he said again

"It's okay, please be safe. All of you"

"I will love"

"I love you," I murmured

"I love you too," he said, there was sadness in his voice. I'll be making him upset.

"Okay, lots to do, Bye" I said trying to be happy

"Okay…Bye Lex" he said and the phone went dead.

I started crying, AGAIN!

The tears dried up and I went to clean the kitchen, I still couldn't sleep.

The phone rang again, and I was almost not going to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered

" Hello Lexi?" A beautiful bell like voice said.

"Yes. Who is this?"


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Disclaimer: My name's Summer Smith NOT Stephenie Meyer, therefore i do not own any of the Twilight Characters. But hey, a girl can dream right?**

**_Hey friends! Thanks for reviewing, i know everyone says that but i actually sit at the computer 24/7 waiting for emails to come through..._**

**_ Kay, maybe thats a little deperate =] anywho. Hope you like this chapter..._**

**_*Summer*_**

* * *

"My name's Esme Cullen, I am Carlisle's wife, I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear Embry's conversation with you. He really misses you and I was thinking you might want to come by the house tomorrow, if you want too." She paused, I guess I was supposed to say something but I didn't know what to say… Mrs Cullen was ringing me?

"We just thought that Embry would feel better seeing you. Edward says that he and Leah are very worried." Mrs Cullen continued once I didn't say anything.

"If you don't feel comfortable near us …"

"No, of course I feel fine near you. I … just didn't expect this" I finally spoke, even then it was barely a whisper.

"Well the decision is up too you Lexi. You're welcome here," She said softly.

"Thank you." I said, meaning it.

"Goodbye"

"Bye" I whispered.

The phone went dead and I slumped down on the couch, not believing that the last call was real.

After checking the caller I.D a few times I was convinced. But then I had to decide if I should go or not.

What would Embry say? Wait… No, I already know what he would say.

But I really missed him and I knew he would be driving the others crazy, by thinking of me.

I spent the whole afternoon on the couch. Trying to decide if I was going or not… The sky was darkening but I couldn't find my feet to turn on a light.

7:35 – "I'm going" I yelled standing up.

That was final, I knew Embry would be angry and upset but he would also be thrilled to see me. But I also needed to see him, kiss him. Tell him I loved him. All the mushy stuff involved with being in love.

It wasn't just him I needed to see, I had to make sure the rest of them were okay. Make sure Seth was okay, Make sure they weren't torturing Leah, and to make sure Jacob was okay. Jacob would be hurting because Bella was. He feels her pain.

That was why I was going. Because despite what Embry will say about me being human and being at a house of vampires, I cared about them more.

I was going.

I ran to bed, even though it was 7:45. Fell asleep smiling, and instantly, thinking of my day tomorrow.

I woke up at 7:49. I did notice the empty bed, but soon all the events from the last two days flooded in.

I leaped out of bed and grabbed the phone, checking to see the last call.

"Oh thank god," I whispered once I saw the unfamiliar number.

It wasn't a dream. While I was holding the phone it rung, startling me.

"Hello?" I whispered unsure if I was going crazy.

"Lexi. Hello it's Esme Cullen again, I hope I didn't wake you" The beautiful voice chimed.

"N-No"

"Sorry it is so early. But I was just confirming that you were coming this morning?"

"I-If that's fine with you and you're family" I sounded like the breath had been knocked out of me.

"Of Course Lexi, anytime is fine," She gently laughed.

Mrs Cullen gave me directions to the house and explained the long driveway.

I hung up the phone smiling; I was really going to see Embry soon.

I had told Mrs Cullen that I would be there at 10:30. I don't know why I said so late but it gave me time to clean myself up.

Had a shower and even wore nice clothes. By the time I walked out of the bathroom the time was 9:00.

"Oh man! I still have an hour!" I glared at the kitchen clock.

What should I do? Clean? No the house was immaculate.

Cook! The boys will love it if I turned up with baking.

I pulled on an apron (I know, how old fashioned) and got straight into it.

I made a double batch of the blueberry muffins Emily had taught me, and also two lots of cookies. That should make them feel better.

I was concentrating on not burning the cookies when I noticed the time.

"Shit!" I screamed bundling all the food into a basket.

I grabbed my shoes and was flying out the door, down the stairs and into my car.

While I was speeding up the highway I caught a glimpse of chocolate brown fur blending in with the trees, Quil, he will know I'm going to see them.

I pushed the car faster and weaved in and out of the busy tourist traffic.

I slowed to a crawl once I turned up the driveway, the trees made me feel unsure of my decision, maybe I shouldn't of come?

Then a wolf appeared in the middle of the road forcing me to slam on the breaks, even though I was barely moving I jerked forward.

The sandy coloured wolf stared at me wide eyed and confused then ran into the trees.

I stepped out of the car "Seth?" I called out.

"Seth?" I waited a little under a minuet.

"Lexi? What the heck are yo doing here?" Seth stepped out of the trees running over to me.

"I came to visit you all" I smiled hugging him.

"Does Embry know?" He asked

"Um I … don't know," I admitted, opps I forgot to ask Mrs Cullen.

"Oh well too late, he's about to. Come on you can give me a ride up the driveway." He said jumping into the car.

"Oh yum! Did you bake?" He screamed practically diving at the basket of food.

I laughed, and playfully slapped his hand, "Wait for the others."

We made it to the clearing and there was a beautiful big house. It was mostly just windows but it was gorgeous, I loved it.

"Wow" I sighed stepping out of the car holding the basket.

"Yeah, I know ae…" Seth said still eyeing the basket. Just as he said that the front door opened and out stepped Edward followed by a beautiful lady, she was young but obviously older than Edward, I could guess she was Esme Cullen.

"Hello again Lexi" Edward said, he looked different, his eyes looked pained and hurting. He turned his eyes away obviously hearing my thoughts.

"This is my mother Esme Cullen. You spoke with her on the phone today" He gestured to her, she didn't move forward; instead she stayed back and smiled, trying not to scare me.

"Hello Esme, I'm Lexi…" I stepped forward and held out my hand, I wanted her to know I didn't mind her or the family.

"Lovely to meet you Lexi" she said shaking my hand, it was ice cold, but I was prepared.

"You have a beautiful house" I smiled to her.

"Why thank you …"

"Where is Embry?" I asked turning to Seth

"Uh well he's probably running the perimeter, I'm sure he'll pick up on you're scent soon …" He said glancing around the trees.

"He hasn't picked up on her yet," Edward, murmured, I could tell he didn't want to be outside, he was looking back at the door every few seconds.

"Go inside Edward, I'll talk to Embry outside." I smiled and waved him away.

"Really, thank you for inviting me…But I'm guessing he will be a little surprised to see me here" I chuckled.

"Yes, you're right. Nice to see you Lexi. Goodbye" Both Edward and Esme disappeared inside.

"Um I'll phase and tell him you're here but first you have to give me one muffin and a cookie" I laughed and opened the basket; he looked like a child on Christmas.

"Go on, before I change my mind" I chuckled. He grabbed two muffins and a few biscuits, and was off in the trees leaving me to sit outside this beautiful mansion alone.

It hadn't even been 5minuets when I could hear people calling out from the trees.

"Lexi?"

"Lexi!"

I thought it was funny that I could hear their voices before I could actually see them.

Once they broke through the trees I could see Leah and Embry running towards the car. Panic written on both their faces. I got out of the car and jumped at Embry.

"God I've missed you" I sighed kissing every part of him I could.

"What – What are you doing here?" He gushed kissing me back.

"Coming to see you" I leant my head on his shoulder taking in a deep breath through my nose.

He gently put me back on the ground but kept both arms around me.

"Lexi, you shouldn't be here… You're human" Leah said glaring at me.

"Chill Leah, Mrs Cullen invited me up too see you." I playfully hit her arm.

"No, I don't like it Lex, Leah is right. It's too dangerous you being here" Embry held me tighter to his chest.

"No, I'll stay outside. It's fine!" I insisted, they both looked at me disapprovingly.

"Jeez Leah, I didn't know you cared so much" I grinned trying to brighten the mood.

She rolled her eyes and smirked " I don't care but apparently the almighty alpha's gone delusional and now thinks you're his baby sister. I have orders to follow" She ruffled my hair playfully.

"Get out she-wolf. Where is Jake anyway?" I smacked her hand off my head, they both laughed and seemed to relax a little.

"Sleeping" Leah shrugged.

"Lex, when was the last time you slept? You look shattered." Embry said brushing his fingers around the dark rings around my eyes.

"I'm fine. I slept abit last night" It wasn't a lie. I hadn't had the best sleep but it was better than nothing.

"She didn't sleep the night I stayed" Leah said, I shot her a glare and she chuckled.

"Lexi love, why didn't you sleep yesterday?"

"I was about to when, we got a unexpected visitor" I smiled up at Embry.

"Unexpected visitor?" He repeated

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy." I laughed nervously

"Who?" He asked getting angry

"Ha! Take one guess Em; of course it was Sam. Looking for you," She snorted.

"Actually he was looking for you Leah,"

"What did he say?" They both said at the same time.

"Well he wanted you to be at the meeting with the elders, and I said you left at dawn. He figured out that you left then I let it slip that you went as well" I squeezed Embry's hand "He was furious" I shook my head at the memory. Both of them winced.

"He didn't say anything else?" Leah asked

"Well, I sort of yelled at him…?"

Before they could say anything else a loud howl exploded from the forest. It was louder than I ever heard.

"Someone's here" Leah said running into the trees shaking.

"Go Embry," I kissed his hand.

"No, you cant be alone if they are going to attack." He said fiercely.

The door of the house flew open and out ran a gorgeous pixie-like girl and Edward.

"She can stay inside" Edward said, walking towards us.

"No" Embry growled

"She will be safe," The little girl said soothingly.

"No"

"Embry, I'll be fine. Please I don't want anything to happen to Jake Leah and Seth" I pulled away from his embrace, it hurt to let him go but I knew it was right.

"They need you," I said.

He was torn between the pack or me; he turned and looked at Edward.

"Please… keep her safe" He kissed my cheek then was running into the trees shaking.

When I couldn't see him anymore I turned to Edward and the beautiful girl.

"Lexi, we must get inside…" Edward said hurriedly.

I ran up the stairs and in the huge door.

The inside of the house was amazing, huge and open. I continued to stare at the beautiful room when I realised there were other people besides Edward and the unknown girl.

"Um Lexi, this is my sister Alice and her partner Jasper" He gestured towards the pixie like girl and her tall and muscular partner.

"Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme" He pointed them all out.

Rosalie was beautiful, the sort of girl you would never introduce to you're boy friend, for fear of loosing him.

Emmett was big and looked like a weightlifter.

Carlisle looked a little nervous along with Esme.

"Hello Lexi" a croaky voice said from the couch.

"Bella?" I asked stepping forward slightly, as I did, the blond one hissed and stepped in front of me.

"Rose, it's fine" Bella said. I stepped backwards and was debating if I should run away.

"No, stay here Lexi." Edward said suddenly standing beside me, causing me to get a fright.

"I'm sorry," He murmured

"No, it's fine. I'll just wait in the car…" I backed towards the door.

"No, come here Lexi" I saw Bella try and lean forward then gasped in pain.

"Bella!" Edward was at her side instantly

"No, it's okay, he's just … stretching" She winced.

I stood and stared as she bit down on her lip and took deep breaths, once she relaxed a bit she flopped back into the cushions.

"You're scaring Lexi" She whispered to them.

"No, you're not" I interrupted.

The blond girl threw me a dirty look.

Man what's her freaking problem? She didn't want me to be here? Fine I just came to see Embry. I'll leave.

"Come have a seat Lexi, Edward, can you hear what's going on?" Carlisle said, shuffling Rosalie out of the way and gesturing me over.

I sat awkwardly but Bella gave me a big smile.

Edward recited everything that was happening, but I couldn't understand he talked so fast and low that it was impossible to hear.

"How's the baby?" I whispered to Bella.

Her face lit up and her hands dropped to her stomach.

"He's growing fast. My body's struggling to keep up" She chuckled a little.

"I never said, but … congratulations" She looked at me weirdly then smiled bigger.

"No ones said that. Thank you" She continued to stroke her belly.

Bella was looking very sick. She was freakishly thin and her skin was greyish, you could definitely tell she was ill.

But I hadn't thought to ask… how was the pack? Were they being attacked? Would Sam attack his brothers? Or Leah?

"Lexi, are you okay?" I turned around to see the blond boy looking at me curiously.

"Sorry?" I whispered.

"She's just thinking of the pack," Edward said touching Jaspers shoulder.

"They are fine Lexi, Sam has no intention of fighting." He turned back to me. I smiled and sat back into the seat.

"So how did you meet the pack? I never heard," Bella asked still touching her bulging tummy tenderly.

"I started school and ran into Embry, then he imprinted, asked me out and well …"

"Love at first sight" She sighed smiling at me again.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Its like magic…" she stared at her unborn child with love filled eyes.

"What is?"

"Imprinting… its like magic" She closed her eyes and leant her head on the cushions.

"Yeah it is," I mumbled, I was battling to keep my eyes open also, I lost that fight.

I fell into a light sleep, I could occasionally hear the flutter of someone running past, and then I felt a blanket be placed over me. In spite of were I was - a coven of vampires - I was feeling safe. I snuggled into the couch arm and let sleep find me.

* * *

**??? Thoughts? **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Characters

**Hey fellow fanfictors... Chapter 22 is here.**

* * *

**L.P.O.V**

I woke to familiar warm hands touching my cheek.

"How long have they been asleep?" Jacob asked.

"Just after Embry left, she just sat down, they talked. Next thing you know, they're asleep." Edwards voice said calm and soft.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob Edward and Embry standing over Bella and I.

"Hi" I blushed at the unwanted attention and sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Embry looked worried but his nose was scrunched up, from the vampire smell. He knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands.

Bella woke up and looked around. Edward asked her if she was okay, she admitted to being a little cold and Jacob sat down between us. Instant heat.

"What happened? Who came?" I asked Embry.

"Quil, Paul and Colin… and Jared was in human form," Embry said.

"They wanted us to come back…that's all." Jacob said.

"Okay" I could hear the sadness in their voices. They didn't want to talk about it.

It would be hard to stand _against _there friends, family, against there tribe.

I don't think the Cullen's understand how hard it would be for them.

Edward turned and gave me a weird look.

"Oh I brought you some food" I turned back to Embry and Jake, trying to change the subject.

"Oh I'm starved" Embry said

"I'm tired" Jacob said yawning.

"It's in the car, is it all clear to leave?" I whispered.

"Yeah, they've gone" Jacob said pulling himself up to his feet.

I stood up and Embry pulled me into his arms, walking us both to the door.

"Thank you for letting me stay" I said to Edward. Carlisle and Esme were suddenly in the room.

"That's fine Lexi, you're welcome here" Esme smiled.

"Bella, good luck. I hope you and the baby are safe" She smiled back " Thank you Lexi. Thank you"

Embry pulled me through the door but Jacob didn't follow, I heard Rosalie call him a mutt or something.

"I have missed you so much Lex" Embry said once we got back to the car.

"Me too" I hugged him trying to prolong the moment. His stomach rumbled and I heard it loud and clear.

I laughed and handed the basket of food to him.

"I'll come see you. Don't come back here Lex. Its not safe" He kissed me and opened the car door.

As much as I wanted to argue with him I didn't.

"I love you," I mumbled not willing to let him go.

"Love you too Lex. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone… I feel horrible"

"Embry, I'll be fine. You'll always be my protector wolf"

I got in the car and started down the driveway. The tears flowed as soon as I couldn't see Embry in the mirrors.

I wanted to grab a tent and just live in the forest with him. I wouldn't mind, but I'm guessing the weather wasn't the best for camping.

The house was lifeless when I got there. It seemed dead without Kora and Karla, and especially without Embry.

I didn't want to feel sorry for myself so I turned the music on full, had a shower and cleaned myself up.

Once I finished that I started on rearranging the furniture in the lounge and kitchen. I had kept myself occupied for a few hours when the shrill ring of the telephone broke into the beat of the thumping music.

"Hello" I answered breathless

"Lexi!!" A familiar voice yelled through the phone.

"Korz?" I squealed back

"We're here! In Hawaii" She kept squealing.

She filled me in on the flight, apparently it was long and hard, but Karla was very good. The hotel they were staying at is big and gorgeous; she's already flirting with a surfer.

Apparently Karla was pulling out the picture of the guys and us, and showing it to strangers. The picture was of everyone, Quil, Paul, Claire, Jacob, Seth, Jared, Kim, Emily, Sam, Colin, Brady, Leah, Embry and Me.

"But hows everything with you? How's Embry? And Leah?"

"Oh they're out getting food. You know what they're like, food, food, food" I chuckled.

Kora was absolutely flabbergasted at the amount of food Leah and Embry could eat. Her exact words were … "It's unnatural. How can they eat so much but stay so… toned?"

"Oh right. Food, but how are you doing?" Her voice lowered, I'm guessing she didn't want to wake Karla up.

"I'm fine Kora, I'm just prancing around dancing to you're C.D's"

She laughed quietly and I could tell she was trying to be quiet.

"Kora, I'll talk to you in the next few days…Go have some fun"

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course. I'll be here"

"Okay, I'll ring you within the week, phone calls are expensive. Love you, so does Karla, tell Embry that she misses him and Quil more than anything."

"Jeez thanks!"

"Oh you know what she's like about them…Love you"

"Love you too. Look after yourself. Kisses to Karla. Bye."

"Bye" I hung up the phone smiling and wandered over to the fridge. It had the exact same photo that we had given Karla, but so much has changed, the pack had separated. Does that mean Jacob and his pack couldn't come to La Push? That night I actually watched a documentary on wolves. It was amazing, the best thing I've ever watched on T.V. I even got a bowl of popcorn and some chips halfway through; it was so good.

My mind wasn't taken off Embry, instead it was thinking about him non-stop, I was comparing things on the show to the pack. Then it talked about Alphas and how there could never be more than one. It would result in a fight to the death; winner is the packs Alpha. I shuddered at that part, there was no way Sam and Jacob would do that. They might phase into wolves but they weren't animals.

I didn't get to watch the end of the documentary; instead I fell asleep and dreamed of my protector wolf. I had only thought of that name today but it was a perfect way to describe him. He was always protecting me, from everything.

**3 Days Passed.**

They were horribly slow, never ending days. I would find myself staring out the window at night and first thing in the morning. I also had started going for walks to the beach in the mornings, sometimes even running. I was constantly keeping my body moving.

It was the morning of the fourth day and I put on my sneakers, pulled my old mp3 out and blasted the music, to the point of hurting.

I did a few stretches, probably making it look like I knew what I was doing; in reality, I didn't have a clue.

The rain hadn't started yet but the grey clouds hung low threatening to start any second. Once I made it to the beach I was puffed but I kept pushing myself.

I ran passed the exact same place Embry and I went on our first date, and the exact same place I said goodbye. I decided to stop for a breather, the music was still going, but I was sure that if I turned it off my breathing would sound like I was choking. I sat on a long piece of driftwood, a song I like came on, it was the same song I first saw Embry dance to.

_Black Eyed Peas – Boom Boom Pow._

It wasn't my usual type of music but ever since I saw Embry dance to it, I loved it.

I was bopping my head to the music when someone grabbed me, making me tumble backwards. I normally would of screamed but I was still breathless, from running.

My back didn't hit the ground like I expected; someone caught me.

I opened my eyes slowly to glare at whoever it was.

And there was Embry, grinning down at me, his face was closer than I thought and his lips crashed onto mine.

This was weird; I was upside down, kind of like on Spiderman.

I didn't care I kissed him back, except I couldn't wrap my arms around his neck.

Once we finished, and my head was spinning he pulled me to stand up.

"When did you get back?" I said my mouth still on his.

"Just now. Kind of gave me a heart attack to find the house empty at this time of the morning" he whispered.

"I've started going for runs," I grinned up at him.

"Why?"

"To keep fit?" it was more a question than an answer.

"You're perfect the way you are Lex" he nuzzled my neck making me giggle.

The rain decided to start now, I didn't really mind. I just wanted to keep kissing him, but he started going on about me getting sick.

I turned to start running, I hadn't even got two steps when he swung me into his arms bridal styles and started running himself.

"What are you doing?" I laughed

"Running" he grinned down at me.

"I'm supposed to be running!" I laughed louder; he simple shrugged and refused to let me go. On the way home, he explained everything that happened.

Bella had the baby, a girl called Renesmee. Jacob imprinted on her and Bella was now a vampire. Jacob had explained it to Sam and we were free to come and go from La Push. Sam's pack also weren't going to attack the Cullen's anymore; since Jacob imprinted they cant.

We reached the porch steps faster than I ever ran it.

"Why are you so bloody fast?" I grumbled.

"Wolf. Remember love?" he pointed at himself.

I walked inside ahead of him, to quickly grab him some food.

He sat at the table and scoffed it down, faster than I ever seen.

Once he took his plate out to the kitchen he was simply walking towards me and I ran and jumped on him. He was a little startled by my attack but I had really missed him so much.

"You okay there?" He chuckled

"God, I've just really missed you heaps" I let his tongue invade my mouth.

I wasn't even aware he was walking until I fell backwards onto the bed.

He climbed on top but held all his weight off me with one hand.

Our lips never left each other's skin, his free hand traced up and down my body, making me moan.

He passed his usual limits, my top was half off and my sweats were on the floor somewhere. He gently pulled back to look at me meaningfully.

"Lexi, are you sure?" His voice was soft but his eyes were scorching down on me.

"Yes Embry, I've never been more sure of anything" I leant up and kissed his lips.

"Really? I don't want you to feel pressured, only if you're sure." He mumbled against my lips.

"I'm sure of you" I wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him back to me.

* * *

**Tell me if you have any thoughts or critisism... all welcome.**

**Thank you all for reading this story, and reviewing.**

**Love you all for it =]**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight characters! But a girl can wish!**

Hey everyone! I know i always say it, i just want you all to understand how much i love them, but THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! you all rock!

Anyway... This is Embry's point of view, when he finds out that Jacob imprinted on Nessie. It's set the day Bella gives birth.

Hope you like =]

* * *

E.P.O.V

It had been six hours since we seen Jacob go inside the Cullen's house.

Seth wasn't worried but Leah and me were, not doubt Edward would have given Jacob a hard time about Leah's outburst. But Jacob nodded to us while he drove up the driveway, he saw and acknowledged us.

'_Maybe he fell asleep?'_ Seth suggested

'_Inside the leech's house? With all that stink? I don't think so' _Leah answered.

'_Maybe I'll just go and check'_ Seth thought

'_No I'll go'_ I spun around and headed towards the house.

I don't know why I did, but I headed towards the back sliding doors, still in wolf form. Leah was imagining Jacob lying on the floor in pieces.

'_Jeez Leah, think you can shut up?' _I snarled at the gruesome imagination she had.

'_Hey, it could happen. Wouldn't be surprised if his beloved leeches ended up killing him' _The images in her head were getting worse.

'_Leah shut up! Think of something else' _It accidentally came out as an order.

I felt her grumble quietly to herself but she suddenly changed her thoughts to who my dad was.

'_That's really mean Leah'_ Seth noticed my discomfort

'_S'All good Seth, I'm outta here. Keep running perimeter'_ I said before phasing.

I was close to the river at the back of their house; I pulled on my shorts and did a run up to jump over the river.

I was nearing the house now, I could see in through the huge windows.

I paused once I got the sliding door, the blonde girl was standing near the couch but that wasn't what stopped me dead in my tracks.

No, it was Jacob, standing beside the blonde; he was … holding…something.

Something all bundled up…in blankets?

Was …it a … baby? Jacob was holding a baby. I could hear him and the blonde cooing at the little bundled up baby, and pulling happy faces.

I stood staring at him like an idiot. He must have sensed I was there - or heard my pounding heart - because his head snapped up to look straight at me.

With one quick look at the baby, and a kiss on her forehead he handed her gently to the blonde and made his way across the room to me.

He pulled the door open and shut it behind him. We must have stood and stared at each other, his eyes filled with tears next thing I knew we were hugging.

"Congratulations bro. Bout time eh" I said, breaking the silence.

"You knew?" He asked wiping away his tears embarrassed.

"As soon as I saw you"

He gave me a confused look.

"You have that look in you're eye." I shrugged, clapping him on the back, he sighed deeply; something was bothering him.

"What's wrong man?"

"I'm sort of dreading telling Edward, he will kill me" He huffed.

"No way…he's a mind-reader, he can hear you're thoughts are pure. The other day when Lexi came over, he asked about imprinting and the pull I have towards her, he was fascinated."

We sat in silence, I saw him glance over his shoulder back at the baby, which reminded me…

"What's her name?" I asked

"Reneesme" He said her name with a reverence.

"How's …Bella?"

"She's changing" he paused and listened to the speeding heart coming faintly from upstairs.

"Well it's a relief, we can go back to La Push now" I smiled at the thought of seeing Lexi.

"How?"

"Isn't it a rule, they aren't allowed to attack an imprint. Well that means Reneesme and the Cullen's are safe." I watched the grin spread across his face, he obviously hadn't thought that far ahead.

"You're right…. She's safe," He whispered.

"I'm guessing we need to speak with Sam?" I asked shifting to stand up.

"I need to tell Rosalie, where I'm going and say bye to Nessie" He nodded running back inside.

I could hear him telling the blonde where he was going, almost like she was his partner. He also kissed Reneesme on the cheek again, followed by a smile; the little baby reached out her hand and stroked his cheek.

He said "I wont be long…you stay with Rose" with one last kiss to the child's forehead he was walking over to me.

"Lets go," He said looking over his shoulder as we headed towards the river.

"She stroked you're cheek?" I asked curious

"She has a gift, she can touch you're face or hand and _show_ you her thoughts" He said like it was totally normal.

"Okay, that's normal…what did she just tell you?"

"She didn't want me to go," He said glumly

"Go straight there?" He asked once I didn't respond

"I reckon we should, we can howl to let them know where coming. No doubt there will be some one on Patrol" I pulled my shorts off and let the warmth spread through my body.

'_Embry? Where is he?'_ Seth almost yelled

'_I'm here kid'_ Jacob said.

'_What the hell hap-_' Leah started but she saw Jacob's thought of Reneesme.

'_You imprinted?!_' Seth sounded a mix of surprised and angry (angry because he didn't want to ever imprint, he was realising the odds were stacking up against him.)

'_On a new born vamp?'_ Leah barked a laugh.

'_Shut it. Now here's what's happening… We are going to La Push, Embry made a point that they cant attack an imprint. So I need to speak to Sam right now. You can choose to come with or go home, but I don't think we need to run patrols right now'_ Jake was on full Alpha mode, I cant be sure, but I think he was anxious to get back to Reneesme.

'_Head back this way Leah, Seth. We need to go as a pack to La Push, once they agree to talk you can choose what to do'_ Jake started running, I followed closely on his left.

Seth was a little excited about heading back, and seeing his mom.

Leah was angry with someone else imprinting, but deep down she was happy that Jacob didn't need to suffer over Bella anymore.

The familiar tracks of home were inviting, I hadn't realised how much I had missed it until now. My mind was constantly thinking of Lexi, her smile, the way her forehead creased when she pouted. Her vanilla and honey scent… It was always on my mind.

'_Congratulations man, I never said it but … she's a cute kid'_ Seth quietly thought while Jacob ran through all the memories he had of her.

I had to admit she was pretty cute.

'_Thanks bro… both of you… I was kind of scared to tell ya's…you know, imprinting on a half immortal_' he snorted.

'_We're happy that you're finally happy'_ I thought, Leah snorted but Seth agreed.

We were now on La Push turf, it still felt weird calling Sam's pack _them_;I missed my brothers.

'_Okay, we wait her_e' Jake thought. We slowed to a stop, but stayed in a line.

'_Think we should call them?_' Seth asked.

Jacob threw his head back and let out a howl, we all joined in. The others were bound to come if it was all of us. It was a notice and a sign of joy at the same time, we continued our song until the sound of pounding paws were heading towards us.

'_Okay, look's like we finally got their attention'_ Leah thought

'_I'll phase… let me do the talking'_ I said to Jake.

'_You sure?' _

'_Yeah, you need to be able to communicate with Leah and Seth, just at first' _

I phased instantly - not caring that Leah was right there – and pulled on my shorts and stepped forward. I could now hear the pounding paws getting closer, then there was a menacing growl from the trees, I held my hands up.

"Whoa, settle down. We're just here to talk," I said.

Then Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Colin and Brady stepped out of the trees.

I was kind of expecting one of them to phase but they continued to stare, Colin even bared his teeth at me. Little punk, I was gonna get him for that.

"It's great to see you all" I smiled, trying to be friendly. I got no reaction …

_Whoa tough crowd._

I stepped towards Quil and held out my hand, "Missed you bro" but before I could pat his shoulder Jared snapped at me, making Jacob and Leah snarl, then Paul and Jared started growling. Great, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. All I wanted was both packs to get on; be a family again then I could go home to my Lexi.

"Stop! All of you!" I yelled, glaring at both Packs. Once they all silenced themselves I continued to address Sam.

"We came here because we have news…Now I think it would be best if you phased to ask the questions" Sam shook his massive head.

"Jacob imprinted tonight. On a baby named Reneesme, she is Edward and Bella's daughter." I waited for any reaction; all of there eyes grew wide. But Sam must have had questions to ask, because he darted into the trees and came back in a pair of sweats.

"Sam" I nodded

"Embry, I think it's best if I speak to Jacob" I turned to see what Jacob thought; he was already pulling some of Emmett's pants on.

"New fashion?" Sam raised an eyebrow

"Something like that. We're here to talk, not to attack so you can tell the others to stand down, or something" Reluctantly Sam waved his hand and they all relaxed, Quil even trotted over to my side to nudge me.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I knocked him back. He gave Jacob a meaningful look; it was a question.

"Yeah, it's all true." I said, he sucked in a lungful of air and then let it out in a gust.

"Why are you so upset about it man? You should be happy for him." I asked confused, he coughed a bark, but I continued to stare at him confused. He rolled his eyes then phased; despite the weird looks he was getting from Jared and Paul.

"I was trying to say… I am happy for him!" He laughed loudly.

"How was I supposed to get that out of a laugh?" I asked, but then we both noticed Sam and Jacob talking, so we listened in.

"How can we know for sure you really imprinted? We cant read it from you're thoughts?" Sam asked

"Why would I lie for Reneesme. You know how I felt about her before she was born…" Jacob argued back.

"You could be trying to save Bella" Sam said

"Bella is changing as we speak"

" Then the treaty has been broken?" Sam asked.

"No. I gave Edward permission to save her… As Ephriam Black's grandson I have the right to allow him that" The way Jacob said it was full of authority and power, Sam knew he was right.

"Sam, phase and I will show you…" Jake finally broke the tense silence.

"I can't hear you when in wolf form," Sam repeated

"I want to try something" Jacob stepped back and phased, shredding his shorts.

Sam phased and so did Quil and myself.

I could hear Leah and Seth but I couldn't hear Jacob.

'_What's going on? Why can't we hear Jake?'_ Seth thought worried

'_Did he go back to Sam's pack?_' Leah was scared.

'_Jacob? JACOB!'_ I started yelling in my head, there was no response. I stepped to his side and nudged him; he turned and shook his massive head.

'_Hey, I did it'_ Jacob's thoughts finally came back through.

'_Did what?'_ I asked

He replayed everything he showed Sam, including Reneesme's birth. Talk about gruesome.

'_You could use that in Sex Education at schools, I bet no one will every have sex again'_ Leah said, but winced as Jake continued.

Sam and him were able to talk to each other, Alpha to Alpha. It makes sense.

We also were allowed back in La Push. Sam's pack were not going to attack Reneesme or the Cullen's at all, because of the imprinting, although he found it weird and slightly disturbing that he imprinted on a half vampire.

'_We're all going to meet at Billy's house, were we will talk with the elders' _Jacob said, once Sam and the others took off.

We went straight to Billy's house, Quil, Sam, and Jared went in different directions, I'm guessing Quil was going to get Old Quil. Sam would be bringing Emily, or letting her know what's happening. And Jared would be picking up Sue.

Paul phased first and ran straight through Billy's door, probably warning him.

Once we all phased and stood outside the house, Billy wheeled himself out.

"Jacob!" He crowed trying to hurry to hug his son.

It took 20minuets for Sam and Emily, Quil with Old Quil, and Jared and Sue to show up.

Sue flew out of the car, while it was still moving and ran to hug her two children.

I was on the opposite side of La Push to Lexi, but I was so tempted to just run over there. I wanted to know what she was doing… I missed her beyond words.

I was staring in the direction of her house when I felt arms wrap around me… I looked down to see Emily hugging me.

" Hi Emily" I mumbled.

"Its so good to have you boys home." She wept.

The meeting started, we were all sitting outside, we all wouldn't fit in Billy's house.

Jacob explained the unexpected birth, all of us winced and shivered at the horrible memories Jake had put into our heads.

He spoke of his imprinting and then went into detail about Reneesme, and how she was more intelligent than any child.

Billy looked horrified at first but then he heard Jacob speak of Reneesme, he realised, that his son was finally happy.

The meeting continued, dawn was breaking and the clouds hung low.

All the elders agreed that attacking or harming any of the Cullen's was unacceptable. Old Quil asked Seth, Leah and I if we were staying in Jacobs pack or returning to Sam's.

"I'm staying with Jacob" Leah answered, keeping her head high. I noticed Sam's eyes slightly drop.

"I'm stay-" Seth started but was interrupted by Jake

"He is retuning" Jacob said in a hard tone.

"No" Seth answered glaring at Jake.

"Yes you are kid"

"I am staying with Jacob's pack until he and the Cullen's leave… Then I will return to Sam" Seth clarified, and Jacob just shrugged.

Then they all looked at me, Jacob gave me a weak smile and said, "Do what you have to bro"

"I'm…Staying with Jacob," I whispered. Emily gasped; her thoughts were with Lexi.

So were mine.

Sue yawned, "I think we covered everything," She said standing up.

"Yes, you are welcome back here" Billy grabbed Jakes hand.

"Come back again son" he ordered.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed off to there homes.

Quil ran and tackled Jacob sending him flying into me.

"Ha! Still the strongest!" He crowed pulling us to our feet.

"You still haven't changed" Jacob sighed but playfully punched his shoulder.

The wind changed and I could tell it was about to start to rain, and then it hit me…

That familiar scent… Vanilla and honey.

Lexi's scent.

Jacob must of smelt it also he nodded "Go see her bro. Have a few days off" I smiled and broke into a run, constantly inhaling through my nose; following the intoxicating scent.

I got to the beach and in the distance I could see her sitting on a huge piece of driftwood, as I neared I saw she was bopping her head to the music.

It was Seth's favourite song, and Karla's …

Black eyed peas – boom boom pow

She couldn't hear me; the music was turned up so loud that I was surprised it didn't blow her eardrums.

I took her shoulders and flung her backwards. She clasped her hands into fists, clenched her eyes shut and tightened her jaw.

She never screamed but I watched her squint through her lashes once she realised she wasn't going to hit the ground.

I also had the satisfaction of watching her eyes widen and her mouth pop open. That was it; I slammed my mouth to hers, almost violently. I was about to pull back and apologise but her tongue invaded my mouth.

It was a little odd kissing someone upside down, but as long as it was with Lexi I didn't care how I did it. I finally pulled her to her feet, once I knew she was out of breath.

But when we were standing up, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me again, she asked the basic questions, never allowing her lips to leave mine.

And then she said about how she has started going for runs, I asked why and she said to keep fit.

Was she insane? She was gorgeous and perfect!

So I told her that, thankfully she giggled.

The rain started and I carried her home, I wasn't ready to let her go.

She already had food prepared and she gave me two huge plate fulls of my favourites.

I was only walking to the kitchen to put the plates away, when she literally jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She seemed so … urgent. Like it was life or death!

"You okay there?" I laughed

"God, I just really missed you," She said making my tongue slide into her mouth.

I had no idea what I was doing, all I knew was I needed Lexi.

We were on the bed before I knew it, she was already half undressed.

I don't think she noticed but I literally ripped her pants off, they were in pieces on the floor. I had to ask her, to make sure, she was sure… So I pulled up, she did the pouting thing again.

"Lexi, are you sure?" I was ready, but only if she was.

"Yes Embry, I've never been more sure of anything" She kissed my lips; the way she said my name was pure bliss.

"Really? I don't want you to feel pressured, only if you're sure." I mumbled against her lips.

"I'm sure of you," She said pulling my body back to hers.

* * *

Thoughts? **critisism? Likes and dislikes? **

**Any ideas? lol okay i think you get the message... REVIEW =]**


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone... well i have a dilemma, i cant really decide what to have in the next few chapters. I have a couple ideas but nothing solid, so if you have any ideas. Let me know!

This chapter is a little weird, i'm sorry if its boring. I was surfing for the whole afternoon today, so i'm a little spent. Please review! =]

love ya's all for it!

Disclaimer: Summer does not own the Twilight anything. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**L.P.O.V.**

I had a feeling it was late afternoon, I couldn't be sure, because I never wanted to move from his arms.

How do I find words to describe how I felt right at this moment?

_Ecstasy? Bliss? Harmony_? None of those words did it any justice.

It felt like Embry and I were finally one, we were together in all ways possible.

I was sprawled out over his huge chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and soft snore. I never wanted to leave this room let alone bed, this felt like the reason I was alive, to be with Embry.

Embry was in a deep sleep, occasionally he would mumble something but I fell in and out of sleep also.

Of course reality had to cut into my afternoon of bliss, there was a knock at the front door. Embry didn't wake up, so reluctantly I peeled myself off him and grabbed a robe. I looked at him sleeping so soundly and innocent almost childlike, I continued to smile in awe at how someone so beautiful could possible be mine.

My daydream was interrupted by another louder knock, I ran out of the room to the front door. I opened it wearing a smile; as soon as the lady turned around I froze.

How did she know where I lived?

Why did she come here?

"Hello, I was told to find Embry here… my son" The tall lady said.

"Hello, my names Lexi." It came out as a whisper; I couldn't believe she was here.

"Where is he?" Her tone became hard almost rude.

I didn't know what to say. Do I tell her, he is inside, in the bedroom?

Or do I lie?

"He is here then," She scolded

"Y-Yes"

"I knew it… he's wasting all his time on a girl…! How typical!" She mumbled to herself, I wasn't sure if she was aware I could hear her, but I continued to stare like she was a ghost.

"Can you please go and get my son?" She snapped turning back to me.

"S-Sure" I mumbled turning around and walking back to the room.

I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Embry's face…

"Embry… wake up!" his eyes flickered open then closed and a smile spread across his face.

"Hello beautiful" He said then took my hand that was still stroking his cheek, and kissed it.

"What's the time love?" He asked his voice was deep and husky.

"I don't know, sorry. We have a problem" He smiled bigger and twisted his arms around me and pulled me to him, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Yes, we do have a problem, you weren't in bed…and you dressed" He said kissing my forehead; his hands started roaming down making me gasp.

"Embry! Wait…" My voice was weak.

"For?"

"Someone's here" I gasped when he rolled over so now he hovered over me.

"They can wait," He said gently pressing his lips to mine.

"I don't think so," I said into his mouth.

"Tell me Lexi. Who's so important?" His tongue entered my mouth, I automatically sighed.

"No one" he said with victory in his tone.

"You're mother" As soon as I said it his mouth froze on mine, and his jaw went rigid.

"She's at the door," I said once he didn't respond.

"How?" He growled, rolling over so he was now standing and pulling on his pants.

"I don't know Embry. But she wasn't happy to see me"

"Shit!" He sighed and started to the door.

"Get dressed love." He gently tossed me a t-shirt.

I pulled on some jeans and the top. Then peeked through the door, his mother's voice was raising.

"…Mom, you don't even know her…" I heard Embry growl

"How is she any different from any of you're other girl friends?!" She screeched.

I was leaning around the corner trying to see them, when one of the bedroom doors behind me slammed, making me jump and causing both of them to turn and stare at me.

His mother glared at me but Embry walked over and took my hand.

"Come meet her" He said.

"It's okay, you two should talk… I'll meet her later" I tried to turn away.

"Lexi, come on" He huffed, dragging me to the front door.

"Mom, this is Lexi… Lexi this is my Mom Tanya" Embry waved his hand back and forward.

"Hi" I squeaked.

"Embry… You need to come home. Now." Tanya said ignoring me. I clutched Embry's arm tighter, I only just got him back… I couldn't let him go.

"Mom…" He sighed.

"No don't you 'Mom' me! You are coming home with me now Embry Call! Do you hear me! No more excuses." Her voice was ice cold, as she stared up at Embry.

"Mom, I'm staying with Lexi for a while"

"No you are not. Where are her parents?" Embry didn't answer so she looked at me.

"Well… Where are you're parents?" She hissed.

"T-They…aren't here," I mumbled dropping my eyes to the ground.

"Where are they? I want to speak with them and make sure they know what's going on here" She peeked around Embry, trying to see if anyone was here.

"Mom! Stop it!"

"No, where are her parents?"

"They're dead," I said flatly

"…They died 5 or so years ago," I added once I realised how bad that sounded.

She looked taken back then took a minuet to compose herself.

"I'm … sorry to here that." She said.

"Lexi lives with her older sister Kora and Kora's daughter Karla. Kora's the new teacher next semester at La Push High. She isn't here at the moment." Embry said in a softer tone.

"Miss Brown?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, that's my sister" I said. Obviously Tanya knew Kora because not only did her expression change but also her entire posture.

"Right. Can I have a word to you Embry? In private?" Tanya asked politely.

Embry was going to object so I cut in "It's okay Em. I'll go get dinner on" I squeezed his hand, and basically ran inside.

I was chopping up potatoes when I saw something move in my peripheral vision; I jumped and somehow managed to cut my hand at the same time.

"Shit Lex…I'm so sorry" He said running to scoop me up in his arms.

"Oh god, you're bleeding… I made you bleed" He was totally freaking out, he put me gently down on the couch and took the hand that was bleeding.

"Embry…It's okay, just a little scratch" I smiled, wiping the blood off on my t-shirt.

"Lex, you might need stitches"

"Embry, it's tiny…Now I need to go and get dinner ready" I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"No dinner" He mumbled, pushing my deeper into the couch.

"You're not going to eat dinner?" I asked; doubt painted my weak tone.

"Yes…just not here" His lips went down my jaw then along my collarbone.

I lightly pushed on his shoulder, to give him a serious look.

There was no way I could think clearly when he was doing that to me, and I wanted to know what was happening with dinner.

"What?" He asked smirking.

"Well…what are you talking about?" I asked

"We're having dinner at mom's tonight. In a couple of hours actually." He leant forward again.

"She invited us to dinner?" I snorted.

"Yeah, she cooks a great fish pie" He grinned, excitedly.

"What should I cook to go with it?"

"Nothing. Mom said to just bring ourselves" He shrugged, planting his lips to my ear blowing his hot breath into it and nibbling on the lobe.

A shiver ripped down my spine, and an involuntary moan. That seemed to impress him more.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked when I heard his throaty laugh.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself." He stated sprinkling kisses down my neck.

"Why…" I murmured.

He pulled back to look at me, and laughed again when he did.

"What?"

"You always pout when I pull away" He chuckled; I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, why were you laughing at yourself before?"

"Well I always imagined I wouldn't be good at … this" He gestured to us "at being with a girl…I'm not really out there like Quil or Jake" He semi shrugged.

"Embry… every time you touch me, it's complete heaven, bliss, whatever you want to call it. Today I never wanted to move from you. I would have been happy not to." I held his face in my hands. His lips pressed to mine and his hands roamed around my body. Things were starting to get quite hot and heavy when the high-pitched ringing of the phone interrupted us.

I could tell Embry was reasonably happy to ignore it but I couldn't, I squirmed out from under him, he rolled over to watch me with his puppy-dog-pout look.

"Stay" I smirked.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lexi. Hi it's Emily" He soft voice said.

"Hello Emily. What can I do for you?" I laughed as Embry tapped his imaginary watch impatiently.

"I was just hopping to catch up with you?" She asked.

"Oh…Uh…I'm a little busy tonight Emily, I'm having dinner with Embry and his mother" I heard a few laughs in the background.

"Oh right. Well tomorrow then? Embry still welcome at our house, you will tell him that" She whispered.

"Of Course Emily, we will be come over tomorrow"

"Okay, you have a good dinner tonight. Oh and if you want to know something to cook for Mrs Call, cook a nice chocolate cake. She will love you for it"  
Emily added.

"Thank you Emily. For everything. Bye"

"Bye Lex, say hi to Embry for me" Then the phone went dead.

I turned to see Embry still sitting on the floor staring at me with pleading eyes.

"I have to bake a chocolate cake Em" I sighed.

"Okay…" he sighed.

"You can help me though." He stood up and flung me into his arm and walked through to the kitchen.

It took longer than usual to prepare the cake. Embry was a little bit of a distraction especially since he didn't have a top on. Halfway through he decided to throw chocolate sauce at me, and I threw flour back at him. It ended in a full on food fight in the kitchen; we were covered in chocolate, cream, flour, and sugar.

Once the cake was in the oven and the timer was set, I sent Embry to go have a shower.

"Go have a shower Em. I need to clean up," I said looking around at the mess we had made. It was everywhere, the walls, in the cupboards, on the fridge, and worst of all there were big chunks of stuff in my hair.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" He nuzzled my neck.

"As tempting as that sounds, I need to clean this up"

"Oh right" He said kissing my cheek then he licked my neck.

"Embry!" I squealed when he kept on doing it.

"Mmmm chocolaty" He said.

"Come on wolf boy, time for you to have a shower." I pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. I heard the shower start; _good he was going to be in there for a while_.

I pulled off my jeans and the dirty t-shirt; I didn't want to make a mess in the other rooms. I went to Kora's bedroom and pulled on a tank-top, looking around for the robe… Before I had a chance to pull the robe over me, Embry snuck up and flung me over his shoulder, so fast it left me breathless.

"Embry! Holy crap! Put me down!" I squirmed in his arms, but he continued to walk towards the bathroom. I didn't want to admit it but I was a little self-conscious wearing only a tank top and underwear. Despite having slept with him, I was still conscious of myself.

He flew the bathroom door open and put me in the shower without a word, I curled my arms around his neck, refusing to let him go.

"Embry!" I laughed.

"What?" He smirked, still trying to gently pry my arms from his neck.

"Stop!" I squealed.

He sighed, "All right you win"

I was about to relax my arms when he jumped into the shower, still holding me.

"Ahh" I screeched.

"What?"

"C-C-COLD!" I yelled twisting away from the freezing water.

"Oh sorry" he said changing the handles so hot water came out.

He lifted my chin with his finger and wiped away some of the food off my face and neck. He didn't force me to take my clothes off, once he was done, he gave me a kiss and stepped out so I could shower alone. I wished I was comfortable with myself enough, it had nothing to do with Embry, it was all me.

I went back to Kora's room, going through her 'dressy' clothes looking for something to wear.

I lay four possibilities out…

1st: A long black skirt, with a red blouse. (I wasn't sure about the red)

2nd: Pair of black pants, and a green blouse with a black dressy jacket.

3rd: Jeans and a halter neck top.

4th: Pair of skinny jeans and a hooded top.

I remembered what Kora used to say to me …

**FLASHBACK**

"…_Everything you wear, says a statement"_

"…_People judge you on what you wear Lexi! So take that crap off"_

" … _Don't over dress-up though" _

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"I like the green one" Embry said leaning against the door.

"Really? Why?" I liked the green one too, but I wasn't sure if it was too dressy.

"It matches you're eyes" he smiled.

Whenever he said something sweet I felt my heart pick up and I just stared at him, so that's what I did now. I stared at him, in complete wonder.

"I took the cake out," he said.

_Wow, really perfect! _i thought to myself.

"Thanks" I whispered staring more intensely.

"Get dressed love. We need to go soon," He said before he turned to give me more privacy.

I pulled the green outfit on, it did fit properly, and the green blouse was like a second skin it was so fitting.

We finished off the cake then jumped in the car.

"You okay?" Embry asked taking my hand in his.

"Fine. Just a little nervous" I answered.

"Don't be. You already met her. Besides … its just dinner" he smirked.

He turned into his driveway, and ran around to open my door and help me out.

"Seriously love. Don't worry," He must have noticed my heart speed up.

We got to the door and Tanya opened it…

"Just in time. Food is served" She leaned down and kissed my cheek, which startled me. "Mom, Lex made you a chocolate cake" Embry handed it to her.

"Oh my favourite!" She smiled and walked to the kitchen.

We all sat around the small table, eating in silence, occasionally a conversation would start up. But Tanya was being very nice to me, a total opposite to earlier.

"Embry, why don't you take the plates out" Tanya said once we all finished.

"I can do it," I said getting up.

"No Lexi. You stay here… Embry?" She looked across at him.

"Oh right…Sure" he took my plate and his mothers and walked to the kitchen.

"Lexi, I just wanted to apologise for my rude behaviour. It has been a little hard for a year, and I'm sorry I snapped at you" She turned and softly smiled.

"No, it's fine Mrs Call" I said

"Please call me Tanya... You see around a year ago Embry … changed. He started disappearing at nights and during the days, he was growing at an unnatural pace and his temper was worse than ever. I thought it was just teenage boys hormones running wild but it only got worse. Then a couple of months ago he was gone more often and the last few days he just disappeared. Billy Black couldn't tell me anything and Quil's parents wouldn't say anything. That was when I freaked out; I went to all the boys in La Push asking how to find him. You need to understand Lexi, I was frantic, and totally afraid something bad had happened… Then I ran into Colin Fraser, and he said he was at …'His girlfriends house' he gave me the address and I turned up this morning. I was angry with Embry, but I let it out on you. I'm sorry." Embry walked into the room and hugged his mom, who was crying now.

"I'm sorry mom. I was fine," he said while she continued to blubber.

The tears slowed and eventually dried up. She dabbed at her eyes and kept apologizing for her outburst.

"But I'm glad he found you Lexi" She said taking my hand and smiling.

"You are?" I asked

"Yes. I don't know if you knew but I met up with Kora a few weeks ago. I knew you're mother" She said gently.

"You did?" I gasped

"Yes. We were the same age, and went to school together," Tanya explained about her teenage years and how hard it was when my mom just took off with my dad.

The night passed with laughs and Embry's baby photos.

He was absolutely adorable! No baby came close.

I thanked Tanya for a wonderful meal and promised to come over more often, she even offered me a job at the shop she owned.

Of course I didn't turn it down.

Once Embry and I got home I told him to go to bed and sleep. He was still tired from running those days at the Cullen's. I also needed to clean the kitchen, it didn't take long though, not even an hour and I was crawling into bed next to my very own personal heater. He always seemed to sleep on his side these days.

He automatically wrapped his arm around me, holding me firmly to his chest. Absently I traced my finger up and down his arm, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" His deep voice broke through the silence.

"I was thinking about Bella actually" I admitted.

"Hmmm"

"What is Reneesme like?" I asked.

"She isn't like any other baby, she is alert and very intelligent. She also has a gift…" He said quietly.

"Like Edwards mind reading?" I was so curious about this little child. I knew she would be beautiful, both her parents were.

"The opposite really. She touches you're face or hand and can put images in you're head. She show's you her thoughts"

"Wow" I sighed, trying to imagine her.

"What does she look like?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Brown curly hair, creamy pale skin, but with red cheeks and brown eyes, Bella's eyes Jacob keeps saying." He mumbled.

"She sounds cute"

"She is," he agreed.

"How was Bella?"

"She was changing when I left. They say it can take three days normally" His voice was getting quieter and quieter, and his words were starting to get slurred. He was exhausted; I should let him sleep.

I wonder if I would be allowed to see Bella ever again? Or would that be too dangerous? I remembered the pack talking about newborns a while back, and how they are the most dangerous.

I already knew the answer to that question then…

No. I would not be able to see Bella again. But what about her daughter Reneesme? I would love to meet her; she wasn't full vampire so surely I could meet the child.

A light snore came from Embry and I rested my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

I would allow the Cullen's some breathing room for a week then I would ring and ask if I could visit. I really like Bella, and I wished to meet the gorgeous baby I could already imagine.

Embry's, hearts lullaby made me sleepy; I drifted into a peaceful and much needed sleep.

* * *

So ... any ideas? Thoughts?

Let me know, i love to hear from you all =) lol

Summer


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! Well this chapter took a while to write sorry, i had other alternatives but i decided to go with this one.**

**Hope i didn't kill the story with the twist but ummm yeah... **

**Thank u all for the reviews! I'll base my next chapter on you're ideas and thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Characters, they are property of Stephenie Meyer! =]**

* * *

L.P.O.V

_**9 Weeks passed.**_

Everything was great.

Kora and Karla finally came home. I had missed them so much. As soon as Karla got back she ran straight for Embry. Kora told me she met someone over Hawaii, and he was coming over mid December. I wasn't really sure about a stranger living with us but she just shrugged it off and said "Embry will be here anyway" and that was the end of that conversation.

Quil had also joined Jacob's pack. Jacob's second in command was Leah, she was excited and finally she felt needed. But according to Quil and Embry she was over the top sometimes, she felt like she had to always check in with Jake.

Sam's pack were doing great, I still went to visit them. Sam and Jacob had a way of communicating when in wolf form.

I was forbidden to go to the Cullen's though, not just by Embry but also by Leah and Seth.

Jacob was on my side but Embry wouldn't budge, Bella was a newborn and he wasn't risking it. Jacob told me all about Reneesme though, she sounded absolutely adorable, and very intelligent.

It was a Thursday; Kora was over at Tanya's while Karla played with Quil and Claire.

I woke up groggy to a soft warm hand brushing the hair back from my face.

"Good afternoon love" it was easily the best voice to ever wake up too.

"Hmmm good morning" I reached my arms out to try and wrap around his massive body, we stayed like that until I woke up properly.

"Are you ill Lex?" He asked worried.

"I'm never ill when you're with me" I smiled kissing his shoulder.

"No Lex, you have a fever and well you slept 15 hours straight." His voice was strained.

"15 hours?" I sat up and looked over at the clock it was 1pm.

"You slept all morning, are you sure you're okay?" he sat up and brushed his finger along my forehead, he was trying to subtly check my temperature.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled brushing his hand away.

"You'll tell me if something was wrong eh…" He lifted my chin up to look at my face.

"Of course I would"

"You look pale as well," He noted more to himself.

"Oh come on Embry! I feel fine…I think you've spent a little too much time with Dr Cullen" I joked sliding out of the bed and stretching.

He didn't answer he kept looking at me like I was about to fall over.

"Okay Dr Call, is it okay if I have a shower? Or do I need 24-hour surveillance?" I smirked, thankfully a grin spread across his face and he slowly walked over.

"Well 24-hour surveillance might be necessary" he lent down and kissed my jaw, his arms snaked around me and pulled me tightly to him.

I gasped in pain when my body slammed against his,

"P-Put me down!" I gasped, instantly he put me down and stepped back.

"Lexi?" He whispered.

"I'm okay," I put my arms over my chest.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…"

"No, it was me… my chest is sore" I lied. It was my breasts that were sore, but I didn't want to tell him that or he would never touch me there again.

"Oh crap…I need to pee," I said running to the bathroom.

I had a shower and did some washing, by that time I was extremely hungry.

"What's to eat?" I asked bouncing into the kitchen.

"Uh, cereal?" he asked having his second helping.

"Sure" I took a bowl and went to the fridge to get the milk but when I turned my head went all fuzzy and I stumbled a few steps, before I could fall to the ground Embry had scooped me up into his arms.

"Lexi?" he said worried.

"I'm okay…just went a little dizzy. Huh that's weird" He kept looking at me nervously.

"Seriously wolf boy, as much as I could live in you're arms I'm starving" I smiled, he set me on my feet but kept his hands on my waist, following me around the kitchen until I sat down.

After I ate 2 bowls of cereal, one milkshake and two pieces of toast Embry and I sat down and watched a movie, it was a romantic comedy, not really his thing but I liked it.

Halfway through the movie I got hungry so Embry grabbed a packet of chips, I ate the whole pack. The movie was just getting to the good bit when I started feeling queasy… 10 minuets passed and my stomach was really hurting.

The door opened and in walked Kora and Karla, before they said anything I lurched to my feet and sprinted to the bathroom.

As soon as I got to the toilet I was violently sick…

It felt like it lasted forever but slowly my stomach ran out of things to regurgitate.

I crouched down against the bath, closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

"Lexi…" I hadn't realised Embry was in the room until he spoke.

"Before you say anything else let me just tell you, I'm okay. You saw how much food I ate before…nothing serious," I mumbled.

He disappeared from the room with a large glass of water, I downed it in record time, so he got me another. I felt a little better after that.

He leant forward and brushed his hand once again, against my forehead, checking my temperature.

"You're hotter than before Lex" His breath was sweet and familiar but for some reason, at the same time there was a sudden pain in my stomach.

I scrambled to the toilet and threw up more than I did before. I obviously hadn't thrown everything up the last time.

The whole time Embry held back my hair and rubbed my back.

I panted and slumped back against the bath, the cold felt nice against my scorching skin.

"Kora" Embry called out the door.

"She okay?" I heard Kora whisper but I couldn't be bothered opening my eyes.

"No, I think we need to take her to the doctors…can you ring them up?"

"Sure" A few seconds later I heard her talking on the phone.

Embry was at my side dabbing a cold wet cloth on my cheek and neck.

"Her appointment is in 20minuets, you should leave now," Kora whispered.

"Em, I'm fine! Seriously I'm starting to feel better already," my voice broke…twice, so naturally he didn't believe me. Before I knew it, I was bundled up in the car, heading to Forks hospital.

"Hello, can I help you?" An elderly lady asked once we got to the front desk.

"Uh, Lexi Brown had an appointment with Dr Samson?" Embry asked.

"Okay, take a seat. He will be out in a moment."

When we sat down Embry asked if I needed anything, I wanted to say I was hungry but I didn't want to throw up in the hospital.

Then a doctor in his 30's came out and introduced himself…Dr Samson.

He took me to his exam room, Embry waited outside; but I knew he would be able to hear the conversation.

"Take a seat their Miss Brown," He pointed at the bed.

"Thanks"

"Okay…" he finally looked up from a file; I'm guessing it was mine.

"How can I help?"

"Oh well it was actually my sister and partner that made the appointment. I threw up this afternoon and they were worried."

"Was there any other unusual symptoms?" He asked coming over with his stethoscope and checking my heart. I knew there was nothing wrong with my heart; Embry would have picked up on it a ling time ago if there was.

One of the positives of having a werewolf for a boyfriend.

"Feeling faint or just nauseous?"

"Actually I was a little dizzy this morning…" I admitted.

"Fatigue?"

Wow, this doctor's really good. He was naming all my symptoms.

"Well yeah, I slept 15 hours today" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Okay Lexi, I'm going to do some tests okay?" He said taking the file again and writing in it.

The tests took a while, he took some blood and I had to pee into a cup.

I didn't have to wait long, only 5minuets when he returned.

"Okay Lexi, I think I know why you have been sick" He took his glasses off and I instantly knew something was wrong, just by the way he looked at me.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Are you sexually active?" Shit that one caught me off guard.

"Uh…"

"You are pregnant"

!!!!!!!!!

"Lexi?" The doctor's voice sounded far away.

"Lexi… we need to talk about you're options"

My hands dropped down to my stomach, it was still flat like it normally was but somehow it had changed. There was a baby in there…my baby. Embry's baby.

The doctor continued to talk but I couldn't hear him anymore, not only was my heart pumping loudly in my ears but my thoughts were louder.

'What's going to happen now?'

'Will Embry be happy?'

'Boy or Girl?'

'Can I have a baby?'

Questions with unknown answers swirled noisily around in my head.

Dr Samson gave me pamphlets and booked me in for another appointment next week.

I walked out to the waiting room in a daze, it startled me when I found the room empty.

Had Embry been listening? Did he freak out and run away? Did he get angry and nearly phase? Was he disgusted with me?

Then a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders "Lex"

I spun around and hugged him, tears started gushing down my cheeks and sobs rising from my chest.

"Lexi…what's wrong?"

"I- thought – you left …me" I choked out. He rubbed my back reassuringly.

"I'm here love, I actually ran into Carlisle," he whispered.

"Where is he?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Right here Lexi" a chiming voice said.

"Hello Dr Cullen" I said reaching out my hand for him to shake.

"Lexi… please call me Carlisle" he smiled gently.

"Are you okay Lexi?" He asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. I think they both knew because they shared a glance.

"Right, we should get home" Embry said pushing me towards the door.

"Nice too see you Lexi." Carlisle called out.

"You too Carlisle. Oh and congratulations on the grandchild" I whispered. No human would have been able to hear it; Carlisle smiled and nodded.

**A baby? A real baby? My baby? Embry's baby? ... ???**

We got to the car and Embry turned up the heat and pulled me to his side.

"Can we go for a drive?" I blurted out when the tears threatened to start again.

"Are you sure you don't need to go home and rest?" he asked checking my temperature.

"Please?" I murmured.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't lift my head, I was ashamed with myself.

He turned off onto a dirt road, we continued down it for a few quiet minuets, and then there was a break in the trees; it opened up into a cliff.

In the middle was a circle of logs surrounding the fire pit.

You could see the amazing views of the ocean from all the way up here.

The tears that were threatening to fall before broke through and came in torrents. It was merely seconds when I broke down into loud sobs.

"Lexi?" Embry said alarmed.

I couldn't speak, I didn't know how too, but to my utter amazement my arms were wrapped around my stomach.

Embry lifted my chin up with one of his hands and franticly wiped away the never-ending flow of tears. I couldn't see his face; I needed to see his face, that little problem set a new round of sobs to rip through me.

"Lexi what's wrong? Please tell me…" he whimpered.

"J-J-J-Just hold … me" it took a while to get out but he quickly pulled me onto his lap and cradled me until the tears slowed and eventually stopped.

I stared at the beautiful view, but I seemed blind to it, nothing seemed as it was at this moment.

I knew I had to tell Embry what was going on but I didn't know how too.

I also didn't want to admit it but I was terrified to loose him, although if he did leave I would always treasure the time we had together.

The sun was setting and it set the clouds a dark red, I had to do it soon, I had to tell him away from the house in case he phased unexpectedly.

I shifted my weight to look up at his still worried face.

"I'm okay…" I croaked, "But I do need to tell you something"

His brow furrowed and he looked even more worried.

"Outside?" I whispered.

Even more confused he slid out of the car then I followed, we walked to the logs and he sat down. I couldn't though, I needed to move, to pace, and he watched me patiently or maybe too worried to speak.

"Lexi, why are you sick?" His voice was soft but I could hear the nervousness behind it. I couldn't answer; I didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

"You can tell me anything Lex…you know that" he started to get up.

"No…stay there" I whispered.

"Please Lexi…I'm going out of my mind here"

"What have you noticed about me lately?" I whispered closing my eyes.

"What?"

"What have you noticed about me lately? All my …symptoms"

"Oh uh…you have been sick, fever, dizzy, eating more than me…" he laughed but I winced, it really was obvious once you hear all the signs.

"Go on" I urged.

"Okay, you had a sore chest… um… sleeping more and more, I don't know if this is really a symptom but you have been going to the bathroom a lot more?"

I sat down on the log across from him, but I kept my eyes on his stunning face, my arms were still wrapped possessively around my stomach.

"Add them all together" I sighed.

"What do you mean 'add them all together'?" I didn't answer and frustration was easy to see on his face.

"Look Lexi, I'm going literally insane over here, I know something's wrong with you but I'm not a freaking doctor! What is it? Just tell me? I think I should…"

"I'm pregnant," I said interrupting his yelling.

* * *

I'm so sorry about all the grammar errors! I just got lazy =]

Review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight Characters.**

Hope you all like this chapter... and i'm sorry about all the bits and pieces i've missed out on. I can't change the story now but i'll try and take better care in the future.

X Summer

_

* * *

_

_"I'm pregnant"_

"Sorry?" He asked totally perplexed.

_Oh please don't make me say it again! _I thought.

His face was confused, as if I had just spoken in a foreign language.

I watched his eyes drop down to my arms that were cradling my stomach… they widened with some emotion; I couldn't tell if it was joy or pain.

Then the shaking started… first his hands and arms, he scuffled backwards, his eyes still locked on my arms.

He was on the opposite side of the clearing now, his body shaking so much it was blurred. There was a loud ripping sound then Embry exploded into wolf form…

My heart took off and I was fixed firmly on that log, Embry abruptly threw his head up an ear-splitting howl broke out of him. I cringed and held my hands over my ears.

I quickly got to my feet and with one last glance over my shoulder he was still howling up at the sky.

The keys were in his pocket but his jeans were shredded, I couldn't wait in the car, so I took off on foot half running half jogging.

The howling ended after a few minuets; every second it lasted was heart breaking. I couldn't believe I had caused him pain; I never wanted to do that again… I swore I wouldn't.

The sky had darkened a lot quicker than I thought possible and my breathing was coming in quick little gasps.

If I kept up my running a few months ago I wouldn't have been so puffed.

I slowed to a walk, I didn't want to fall over and hurt the baby.

Faintly I could hear the sound of traffic, I must be close to the highway.

My phone vibrated in my pocket giving me a fright.

"Hello?"

"Lexi? Where the hell are you?" Kora's voice was yelling through the phone.

"Uh, out walking. Why?" Not a lie.

"Is Embry with you?"

"No" even to me my voice sounded sad.

"You're walking around at night time…by yourself?" She screeched.

"Kora, I'll see you at home soon. Bye" I didn't wait for a response I clicked the phone off and continued down the dirt road.

I made it to the highway and I was about a mile out of La Push, great not far too go.

Embry's eyes had said it all, at first I wasn't sure if his eyes were happy but as soon as he phased I could see the disappointment in them, the howling was just the cherry on top. But I couldn't hurt this child; I wanted her (or him) I wanted a little Embry running around. She would have his eyes and silky black hair… in fact she could have all of Embry's perfect features.

My mind was thinking of the beautiful child in me, and subconsciously my hand was rubbing my stomach.

A car drove past then slammed on the brakes a little way past me, and then it slowly reversed. I debated to jump into the trees and run for it, but I stayed frozen…

"Lexi?" Leah's voice came from the car.

"Leah?" I gasped.

She stepped out of the car and ran over to me.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" She growled.

"I…Uh…"

"Come on, I'll drop you off" He tugged me to the car and opened the door for me.

I climbed in and we started down to La Push.

"So?" she glanced over at me.

"I went for a walk," I mumbled fidgeting with the belt.

"Talk to me Lexi… first I hear Embry howling for some reason… then I see you walking down the highway at night time."

The tears were coming again, my eyes started to sting and little droplets of salty water fell into my lap.

"Where were you today?"

"The doctors" I answered.

She was silent for a while when she turned into La Push she pulled over and stopped the car.

"You went to the doctors" she repeated, I could only nod and lower my head.

"You're pregnant" I nodded again.

"Well no wonder Embry was crying for bloody joy!" she crowed.

"That's awesome news Lex!" she leant over and hugged me.

"But that doesn't explain why you were walking down the highway…" in the dark I couldn't see her face but I'm sure she was smiling.

That was when her last comment hit me…

"What did you say before? He was howling…" I gasped.

"He was howling so excitedly I'm surprised he didn't pass out" She chuckled.

"No he was upset," I argued

"You thought he was…angry?" she sounded angry now.

"He was, his face was broken…" I sighed, trying not to remember his face at that point in time.

"His face has always looked broken," she laughed, I sighed again.

She stiffened "Shit…I have to go. Seth's calling me," she said turning the car on and taking off towards my house.

"Okay Lex, I'll come over whenever I can… but you need to believe me Embry was not upset!" she called through the window before she sped away.

I wandered inside, Kora was singing Karla to sleep, so I had a chance to grab some food and run into my bedroom out the back.

I thought over what Leah had said, could Embry really have been happy?

After eating a week's supply of food, and drinking enough water to drown a human, I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I'm not sure when exactly my thoughts turned into a dream. One moment I'm thinking of Embry then I was holding a crying baby.

She was adorable, just as I had pictured. She was around two years old dark silky hair, with beautiful deep brown eyes. The baby quietened down and reached out to someone standing a few feet away from us. I followed the baby girl's eyes to see Embry… I smiled when I saw him, but his eyes held the sad, hurt expression he wore today, causing my smile to fade.

He stepped backwards shaking his head, as soon as he did that the baby girl started to whimper, and start calling him.

"Embry…don't leave us," I cried in harmony with the child, he was starting to disappear into the darkness.

The baby was crying and wailing now, tears flowed down my cheeks as I watched Embry walk away, leaving me alone…leaving us both alone.

My eyes flew open and I was trembling, I lay in bed breathless and chanting

"Just a dream, just a dream" over and over.

My heart slowed and eventually quietened down, I sat up and curled myself into a ball, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms tightly around them.

I saw something move in my peripheral vision; I didn't give me a fright though I already knew who it was.

"How long have you been here?" I asked in the darkness.

"A couple of hours" he replied.

I rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes.

"Lexi…we need to talk" he was suddenly sitting on the bed beside me, but he never touched me. My body was screaming to touch his.

"I know," I whispered.

"I'm sorry about phasing before"

"S'Okay" I mumbled, my voice was muffled from my knee.

We sat quietly, I wondered if his thoughts were on the same path as mine.

"So…" I broke the silence

"I'm sorry for loosing it back there," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it. But…" I started, and then decided against it.

"But?" he asked

"Nothing" I shifted my weight.

"Please Lexi… I want to know what you are thinking"

"I was wondering about you're reaction" I finally said.

"Well whenever we have any heightened emotion it can trigger phasing." He explained.

"You were upset," I stated more to myself.

"No I wasn't"

"You phased Embry…" I reminded him.

"It was the total opposite actually" he leant closer.

"What?"

"Why would I be angry Lex? There is nothing I want more in this world than to have a family with you…the only reason I would be upset is if you were"

"I thought…you hated me…" I choked out blubbering.

"Shhh…its okay Lexi. I'm here," he repeated over and over.

"I thought … you were going to leave me," I cried in between sobs.

"I would never leave you Lexi Brown" he pulled me into his lap and cradled me.

My tears ran out – I had cried more today than ever had, in my life – and Embry leant against the headboard, still stroking my face.

"I love you," I said kissing his hand.

"I love you too" he softly said, "So…are we having a baby?" I could hear the excitement in his voice. I sat up and held his face between my hands.

"Yes" I smiled, "Yes…we are having a baby" I could see the giant grin spread across his face; he kissed me hungrily. He laid me on my back and kissed his way down my neck then over my breasts till he got to my stomach. He pulled my top up to expose the skin.

"Hello baby…" he cooed, tickling my ribs.

"He is going to be so cute Lex," he mumbled his lips against my tummy.

"I know Em" I sighed.

"I love you both… more than anything," He continued to lovingly talk to my stomach until sun started filtering through the blinds.


	27. Chapter 27

Aww all the comments were wonderful! THANK YOU !  
So yeah Embry is loving the fact Lexi is pregnant...  
Here is chapter 27. If you have any ideas or requests for future chapters, let me know =]

Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight Characters.

* * *

E.P.O.V

_Lexi was having a baby? My baby? We were having a baby?_

I lay next to her still exposed stomach and stroked it. My baby…

Lexi had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but I couldn't sleep; my mind was racing.

Boy or Girl?

With Lexi's big beautiful eyes…

Somehow sleep found me, I dreamt of my future, of our future.

It was the best dream I ever had; everything was perfect.

I woke up to Lexi flying off of bed and into the bathroom.

"Lexi?" I ran after her.

She crouched over the toilet and was sick again, I held back her hair and rubbed her back.

"I'm okay…you can go now" she panted in between each mouthful.

"I don't think so," I whispered.

She stayed crouched over the toilet for a few minuets then moved to the basin and scrubbed out her mouth.

I scooped her up in my arms once she rinsed and carried her back to the bed.

"She obviously disagreed with something I ate last night" she smiled touching her tummy tenderly.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Water? Food?" I was worried that she was still feeling ill.

She smiled and stroked my cheek, " Look at you… all worried about the baby," she said.

"I'm worried about you _both_" I kissed her hand then her tummy.

"Well we are both fine…but we do have some work to do today"

"What work?" I'm sure she wasn't working at the store today.

"Time to tell everyone about the latest member of our family" She beamed.

"Kora?" I guessed. She nodded "and you're mom" she added.

I rested my head on her stomach again, I was positive I could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"I think I can hear her," I whispered while she brushed her hands through my hair.

"Hmm?"

"I can hear her heartbeat"

She didn't say anything so I looked up and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You can hear her?" she choked out.

"Yeah"

"What does it sound like?" she let her head fall against a pillow and closed her eyes.

"Its like a quiet flutter…" I murmured.

We lay like that for an unmeasurable moment then her stomach growled loudly and we both laughed.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," I chuckled.

"Yeah we both are…I think" she propped herself up on her elbows and grinned at me.

"Oh…both" I got her hint slowly.

I nuzzled her tummy one last time then swept her off the bed and out the door.

**L.P.O.V**

"Why are you carrying me everywhere?" I laughed.

"I don't want you to get tired" He leant down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm gonna gain so much weight if you keep this up…" I grumbled.

"And still you will be perfect" I could feel the frown turn upside down; he was so sweet; I couldn't help but smile.

"Aunty Wexi! My turn my turn!" Karla bombarded us as soon as we walked through the door. She clung onto Embry's leg and tried to climb her way up.

"I think someone wants a turn" I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

He lowered me to the ground and then flung Karla up in his arms and swung her around, she giggled and squealed.

I watched him as he played all the games she wanted too… he was going to make the best dad ever.

"Hey you…" Kora rounded the corner.

"Hey" I kept my eyes on Embry.

"So… I didn't see you after the doctors appointment" she kept her eyes on the plate of food in front of her.

"Yeah sorry… I was, uh, busy," I mumbled.

"Okay…tell me!" she snapped and turned to glare at me.

"What?" I asked turning to face her.

"I know what you have to tell me…but I want you to say it!" she glared.

My face reddened and I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"I'm … pregnant" I didn't get the reaction I was expecting, instead she crushed her arms around me and sobbed.

"Oh I knew it…as soon as you didn't come home from the doctors, I knew it. It was all there… the signs…and the timing… I had a feeling you would of done it while we were away…but oh my gosh this is the best news ever! I'm so proud of you Lexi! Wow, have you thought of names? Is it a boy or girl? Ahhhhh" she squealed, Kora was officially speaking so fast I couldn't separate each word.

But she was still holding me and I just hugged her back.

"Hey hey hey! Slow down Kor'z" I said breathless.

She stopped and looked at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You're not angry at me?" I asked.

"Of course not!" she screeched, "I'm excited!"

Then Embry walked into the room and Kora went into another fit.

"Awww Embry…you're going to be the best dad ever. Congratulations!"

She hugged him so tightly I could swear I saw him wince.

We sat down at the table once Kora relaxed.

"So…when's the due date?" She grinned.

"We don't know; I only hung around at the hospital for him to tell me I was pregnant."

"Well we can work it out…when did you have sex?" she sounded so normal about it but I could sense Embry's discomfort. Kora and I had a really good relationship, I used to be able to talk to her about everything; she was the one I ran too when I got my period.

"Oh come on! Its obvious you had sex. For goodness sakes stop being so childish," Kora snapped once we both didn't answer.

"Uh around about 9 weeks ago?" Embry said.

"Okay…so you're 9 weeks pregnant. Now that wasn't so hard…wait here" she ran to her room and came back with a cardboard box and opened it. It was packed full of books, pamphlets, pictures and diagrams.

"Okay here we go…9 weeks" she began to read, " At this stage, your developing fetus is 1-inch in length, about the size of a martini olive (you remember martinis, don't you?) And weighs a mere 2 grams—a little less than a penny. Awww cute!" She squealed again.  
"Oh here's something good…  
'You may be able to hear the heartbeat this week with the help of a Doppler, an ultrasound device that captures the chug-a-chug sound of baby's heart. The first time you hear baby's heart, your own heart may skip a beat—it's the first real evidence that there's someone growing inside you! If you can't hear the heartbeat, no worries, your doc will just check again in a few weeks.'" I rolled my eyes and I'm sure Embry did as well; he had already heard her heartbeat. I was so jealous.

The education continued for a few hours until Karla admitted she was tired and demanded Embry to read her a story before she went to sleep.

Kora disappeared on the phone somewhere and I decided to take advantage of the space and go have a quick shower.

I wasn't sure how Tanya (Embry's mom) would take the news. It was good news but would she take it as bad?

We got on usually, and she even told me she could see me as her daughter-in-law some day. That had caught me off guard.

Tanya was very young, she was young when she had Embry; but she still new how to have fun. She just spent most of her time worrying about her teenage son.

I peeked around the bathroom curtain, looking for my towel when I saw Embry leaning against the wall, smiling.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked pointing at me towel.

"Making sure you're okay…" his smile grew bigger.

"What's going to happen to me in the shower?" I laughed wrapping the towel around myself.

"You could fall over" he mumbled, I don't think I was supposed to hear him say that but I couldn't help but walk over and hug him.

"I'm not that fragile Em," I said once his lips were against mine.

"I'm just worried about you…" he said in my mouth "both of you." His hand let go of my waist and touched my stomach, his lips were moving softly in motion with mine.

We stood like that for a while; all I could hear was my hammering heart and the whisper of our lips.

Suddenly his hands were gripping my waist and he lifted me off the ground, the kiss never broke, he was holding me up all by himself.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and tightened my hold around his neck.

To my amazement a low moan escaped his mouth into mine.

I echoed him as his lips moved to the sensitive skin just below my ear.

That was when I felt something against my thigh.

"Embry…" I whispered; my voice was barely audible.

"Mmmm?" he said his lips moving further down my chest.

"W-We ha-a-ave t-t-to go" I forced out.

"Where?" he pulled his head up and concentrated back on the sensitive skin near my ear.

My breathing was so heavy I sounded like I was drowned.

I lost my train of thought, and I grinded my hips against his waist.

He gasped and moaned, which made me smile.

The towel was half on the floor, leaving me naked; Embry's pants wouldn't take long to take off.

I wanted Embry so badly, it wasn't even a want anymore, I needed him.

Like I needed oxygen, I needed to be near him.

His hands were sliding up my ribs making me shudder.

"Lexi, are you okay? The phones for you…" The door flew open and in walked Kora, she quickly gasped.

"Oh crap! Umm … carry …on" she turned around and ran from the room blushing fiercely. I'm sure my face held the same colour as hers; the blood was flooding all the way to my hairline.

"Oh shit" Embry whispered.

"Yeah…shit" I repeated.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I don't think I can with you're sister knowing" Embry said lifting my chin up.

"Yeah, would be a little awkward" I laughed.

Piece by piece I relaxed my legs and strangle hold on his neck and slipped to the ground.

I was already dry so I started to pull on the clothes I had set aside.

Suddenly Embry's arms were pulling me back.

"You're beautiful Lex" he stroked my cheek and his eyes did the smouldering thing, it left me breathless and I really wanted to rip his pants off and jump him.

"Oh god!" I cried out.

"What?" he dropped his hands "Are you hurt? Sick? Sore?" His eyes froze and he looked worriedly at me.

"No no no …I'm fine" I tried to calm him down.

"What's wrong?"

"You're driving me wild!" I said like he should already know.

"Wild?"

"Yes. I have a huge urge to pounce on you and never move from this bathroom…but we have responsibilities…I'm struggling to fight that first urge" A grin broke across his face while I spoke.

"Okay… I'll make this easier for you then" he kissed me gently then walked to the door, instead of walking out of it he faced it and stood there.

"Get dressed. I'm not going near Kora until you're with me" He said making me laugh. I pulled on my clothes, jeans and a sweater, and we walked out and into the lounge.

There we found Kora cleaning, she turned and smirked at us. Obviously her embarrassment had worn off, now she was going to have fun.

"Hey…good shower?"

Embry scuffed his shoes back and forward, nervously. Kora's smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

"It was the best I ever had" I smiled sweetly at her. She was trying to make us uncomfortable, so I figured I should have some fun as well.

"Yeah, I bet it was"

"Well I must admit I wasn't really in the shower that long" I smirked, Embry looked at me confused; I just squeezed his hand.

"Yeah I could hear"

"Hmmm sorry about that, we can get quite vocal at times" I retorted, she narrowed her eyes and I knew she had run out of come backs so I grinned. She stomped off to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about?" Embry asked.

"Oh she was trying to make you uncomfortable…but I won!" I smiled.

"Oh Lexi…" She came back out of the kitchen "…did I tell you…Tanya's coming over now" She smiled and fluttered her eyes at me, then went back to the next room.

I stood there freaked out… I hadn't quite figured out how I was planning on breaking it to Tanya.

"I'm guessing she just won" Embry whispered.

Then there was a loud knock at the front door… I froze.

"I'll get it" Kora chimed running to the door and flinging it open.

"Tanya!"

"Kora…it's been to long! How have you been?"

"I've have been great. Come in"

Tanya and Kora walked in, "Well if it isn't my long-lost-son" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey mom" he whispered.

"Lexi… what's wrong with you dear?" she put one arm around my shoulders, as soon as she did that my stomach twisted in the uncomfortable painful way. I lurched forward, clamped my hand over my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom - I didn't have time to close the door, so now everyone could hear me - I made it to the toilet and threw up all the food I ate this morning.

Embry wasn't far behind me, I had my hair tied up already but he rubbed my back.

"She okay?" I heard Tanya ask.

"Uh … yeah" Kora answered.

I brushed my teeth and we both walked out to the kitchen where Kora and Tanya were.

Kora threw an apologetic look at me but Tanya was watching us, analysing our every move.

"You alright Lexi?" She asked.

"Great. Actually we have some news" I looked at Embry, he might want to tell her.

"Mom…Lexi and I are having a baby" he said it with such confidence and pride that I couldn't tear my eyes from his face. He was proud that I was pregnant, and I could tell by the way he said 'baby' it was almost like he crooned it.

"Mom?" Embry asked, stepping towards her. I broke away from my trance to look at his mother…


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm really sorry i didnt upload sooner, i struggled to write this chapter. So i hope i havent ruined it.  
Tell me if i have.  
PLEASE REVIEW! YOU ARE WHAT MAKES ME WRITE!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Twilight characters =]

**Hope you like.**

* * *

**KORA'S POINT OF VIEW.**

When Embry told Tanya straight up that Lexi was pregnant I wasn't expecting it.

Normally the guy would beat-around-the-bush or make excuses, but not Embry.  
I was going to watch Tanya's reaction but I couldn't look away from him, the way he said 'Lexi and I are having a baby,' it was proud almost gloating. I felt relief and happiness for Lexi, she deserved happiness more than anyone. But there was something else, some small part of me was jealous; jealous at the fact such strong love existed. I wanted it; I wanted to be someone's lifeline, to wake up to someone smiling at me.  
I was brought back to reality when Embry stepped forward to Tanya, a worried expression on his face.

"Mom?"

I looked over at Tanya; she was turning a dark red under her russet skin.

"Tanya…are you okay?" Lexi stepped forward also, and reached out to her.

"Don't touch me" Tanya snatched her hand away.

"Tanya, I'm sor-" Lexi started

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," Tanya hissed at Lexi.

"Mom, don't" Embry sighed.

"No, it's fine Em. She's right" Lexi dropped her head. Tanya's voice went up 2 octaves and she started yelling.

"You told me you loved him Lexi, then why are you ruining his life? How can you sit here and expect me to accept this! You're both not even 18 yet. I knew you were different Lexi, but to get yourself pregnant to try and hold onto my son is just wrong. You are worst than all the other girls…you are ruining his life! You and that thing!"

I looked around the room, disgusted that Embry hadn't put a stop to her horrible remarks…but he spoke.

"You will not talk to Lexi like that. She is the most important person in my life and I will not let you hurt her." As he said that he pulled Lexi to his side but positioned his body so he was shielding her.

"How can you Embry? I'm you're mother"

He took a deep breath then spoke in a softer tone.

"You are my mother, and I love you, but you need to be happy for us, happy for me."

"How can I be happy when she is ruining you're life?" Tanya hissed.

"I've already told you not to speak to Lexi like that Mom,"

It was odd listening to a teenage boy telling his mom off for being rude to his pregnant girlfriend.

"I will speak to her however way I like Embry Call…I know what's going to happen. I've seen it a thousand times, you think it will be all lovey-dovey then the baby comes. You get tired of each other and she will leave you. All broken and hurting."

"That wont happen, I love her," he growled.

"HA! What do you know of love Embry? You're 17!" she snarled.

"How could you fall for that Embry, I thought you were smarter than that…you had a future a head of you, now you are being held back" she pointed a finger at Lexi's tummy.

"Don't you dare say she is holding me back," he growled.

"That's what's going to happen," she snapped.

"Lexi and _our_ child, is the only thing worth living for. I love you mom but if you can't accept that, then we have a problem.

"We certainly do have a problem…she's the problem" She barked, that was when I snapped, I grabbed Tanya's arm.

"We need to talk" I dragged her into the next room.

"You have got to agree with me Kora, honestly you have to see the destruction that will cause" I stopped and spun around, furious.

"How dare you come into my house and call my sister those horrible names! Firstly how can you only blame Lexi? Last time I checked, there has to be two people present to conceive a child. Secondly, anyone could see the love they share, it isn't a little high school romance, it's the real deal."

Tanya was speechless for a few seconds then she glared.

"You out of everyone should see what this will do to his life…they're to young to have a baby, its just a crush."

"Yes I know what it is like to be a young mom but I also know what a blessing it is. Now, you are underestimating Lexi and Embry's maturity, and not to mention love."

I said angrily, she wasn't going to back down any time soon.

"They are kids, what do they know about _love_?"

"A lot more than you give them credit for. Just listen to them Tanya, listen to what they have to say," I was pleading now; I just wanted her to be happy for them.

"I don't want to listen to them, I already know what they are going to say," She laughed darkly.

Then the kitchen door opened and Embry walked in trailing Lexi behind him.

"I have something I need to say Mom…" His voice was composed again but you could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Mom, I love her. It sounds like a bad romantic story but Lexi is the one and only thing that holds me to this earth. Now I have two people that holds me here…Lexi and our child. We _are _going to have this baby, and the baby will grow up in the most loving and caring family…you can make the decision if you're a part of it or not." With that he took Lexi and they slipped out the backdoor with not another word.

Tanya was wordless again, she watched Embry walk off and I could imagine she felt like she was watching Embry walk out of her life.

"Tanya, I'm sorry" I said and pulled her into a hug.

"He really means it, doesn't he?" he whispered.

"I think you need to make the decision if you are going to be a part of their lives."

"How can I watch Embry get hurt?" she asked.

"Embry, being a father at 17?" she sounded like she was choking.

"He will make a wonderful dad," I said.

"How can you know?"

"He is amazing with Karla and Claire," I pointed out.

"He never had--" she suddenly stopped.

"He never had a father figure?" I finished her question.

She nodded. "Lexi spoke to me about that." I admitted.

"He might not of had a dad, but now he knows what he doesn't want to be like. Tanya you raised Embry alone, and now he is a mature loving kind young man, who has just found love that neither you nor I have experienced. We shouldn't push them away Tanz we should be pulling them to us not pushing them away. They need us more than ever and we can't give up on them now. I'm not Lexi's parent but it doesn't mean that I don't love or care for her. I want her to be happy and she has assured me that her happy place is when she is with Embry. You need to think about Embry's needs over yourself."

She sighed, "I need to think. I have to go." She walked to the front door and left without another word.

I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes; I was exhausted.

_Crap today has been hectic!  
_The shrill ringing of the phone broke through my lovely dreamless sleep.

I groaned and reluctantly pulled myself off the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello my name's Dr Carlisle Cullen…I was hoping to speak with Lexi" this man's voice was beautiful, it sounded like chiming bells.

"Uh Lexi's with Embry at the moment. Can I help with anything?"

" I was eager to get her in here for a check up" he explained.

"Well what day and time Dr Cullen?" I also was eager to get her in for her first scan.

"Tomorrow is free with her doctor, at 10am?"

"Sounds perfect Dr Cullen. I will pass that onto Lexi."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and started out to Lexi's room.

KNOCK KNOCK

Embry opened the door with a weary look on his face.

"Is she okay?" I whispered.

He shook his head "She's taking everything mom said seriously, she keeps saying that she's holding me back."

"She'll be okay Em" I tried to smile.

"Thank you, for the things you said to mom. It means a lot to us that you are happy for us." He gave me a half hug.

"No problem, can I come in? I think I have some news that will cheer her up"

Lexi was lying in bed, her eyes had red rims around them and her face was flushed.

It always scared me when Lexi cried; she was so strong.

"Lex hon, I have some good news" I sat on the bed and stroked her cheek.

"What?"

"Dr Cullen called. You have an appointment tomorrow" I smiled.

"With Carlisle?" Embry asked.

"No, Dr Samson but you get a scan" A smile broke out on her face.

"I get to see her? Really?" She sat up.

"Yes Lex, you get to see her or …him."

She jumped on me and hugged her.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she sang making me laugh.

"No problem, you should thank Dr Cullen though"

She let me go and ran to Embry's waiting arms.

"We get to see her Em…Wait" she pulled back and looked at him seriously, "you're not running patrols tomorrow, are you?" Embry's eyes flashed to me but he must have seen the confused look on my face because he smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She beamed up at him… I silently excused myself from the room.

There was just too much love in that room, it was gorgeous but also suffocating.

I couldn't help but to be jealous of them.

But I walked inside too go see my little sunshine, the love of my life.

My Karla.

* * *

**A/N: The reason i chose to write this chapter in Kora's Point Of View was beacuse i wanted everyone to understand her reaction to Embry and Lexi's news.  
REVIEW and tell me you're thoughts, or if you have any idea's for future chapters.**

**Big big thanks to these people that reviewed the last chapter!**

**You all rock!**

**cityofmyheart **- i love you're story so much!!!!  
**noamg** - thank you for all the critisim  
**iluvshim** - Thanks for all the reviews  
**Twit-Tard** - She kinda takes it bad =]  
**twilightluver919 -** i love that ur obsessed with this story =] thank u thank u thank u  
**julia-** i'm sorry for taking so long... i hope you're still in one piece  
**WhatisDoneLEtItbe** - hehe she gets a little stressed, Embry help though =]  
**agh0986** - thank u for reviewing, i thought Kora might want to have some fun.  
**Manic-Cheese-Fairy** - hehe i love Embry too, hope you liked this chapter  
**Wolfy Pup** - thank u for reviewing!  
**xangelxeyesxlucianax** - i love ur story always and forever love.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Characters!** All property of Stephenie Meyer!!!! =]

**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay i've made a big boo-boo. At the very start of the story i said Lexi was 16... okay well she is actually 17 (turning 18) i'm sorry.  
Also this chapter is not very well written, i lost the original and had to write this very quickly - again, i'm sorry.**

But...THANK YO TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!! YOU ALL ROCK MY WORLD!!  
Much love to you all!

**Here's chapter 29 of Finding Embry... it moves quite fast also. i hope i didnt ruin it for anyone =S  
Love -Summer-**

* * *

L.P.O.V

We had been waiting at the hospital for 10minuets and I couldn't sit still.  
Dr Samson came out holding my file again; it was noticeably thicker now.

"Lexi…nice to see you again, come on through" he led us into the room.

"This is the father?" he asked once I sat on the bed.

"Yes, this is my partner Embry. Embry this is Dr Samson" I smiled.

They shook hands, and then Dr Samson started talking about our options.

"We are keeping her," I stated.

"Her?" the Dr asked amused.

"Yeah I kind of have a feeling she's a baby girl" I blushed.

"Okay well lets get you a ultrasound, follow me." We walked down the corridors to a small room.

"If you can lie down there Lexi, we can get started." I lay on the bed and clutched Embry's hand, I'm sure his fingers were loosing circulation.

The doctor put some jelly cream on my stomach then turned the machine on.

"Okay, just look up at this screen…" he pointed out.

Embry's hand was shaking in mine; I kissed it but kept my eyes on the screen.

The Dr used the nozzle and searched for the baby, there was a whooshing sound but I couldn't make anything out on the screen.

"Doc?" Embry whispered.

"Nothing to panic about, it's early stages. Sometime's it's a little difficult to find her," the doctor said, smiling still.

"There you are…" the Doctor chimed.

"Oh … wow, okay… I have some news," the doctor said turning to us.

"What?" Embry growled.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" Oh god, if anything had happened to my baby…

"Nothing's wrong… it seems that you are having …"

"What?" I almost yelled.

"Twins"

Twins. The word spun around my head.

Twins.

Twins.

Twins.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Both Embry and the Doctor looked down at my confused expression.

"It mean's you are having two babies" The doctor stated.

"Two?" I choked out.

"Yes."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I really have to continue the ultrasound, is that okay?" The doctor asked.

I just stared at the screen, unable to say anything.

"Lexi love, do you want to continue?" Embry said stroking my cheek.

I nodded, unsure if my voice could work.

The doctor put the scanner back to my stomach and moved it around, then pushed buttons on the computer-like-board.

"All right there are you're two babies…" he pointed at two little jellybeans, with fluttering hearts.

My heart stopped, there they were, my two little babies - the centre of my world.

Embry kissed my forehead and the doctor explained the two babies height and weight.  
"Are they healthy?" Embry asked.

"Extremely. Both have very strong heartbeats. In fact they were both in sync with each other, I have never seen anything like it. They were beating at the same time. " The doctor said switching off the machine and handing us a picture.

"How far along am I?" I managed to ask staring down at the picture of my two angels.

"You are 11 weeks pregnant - nine weeks after conception."

"Thank you Doctor Samson. Thank you" Embry said shaking his hand.

"No problem, now you just look after yourself and take the iron pills I gave you."

"I will. Thank you Doctor."

Embry took my hand and we walked out to the car, the drive home was quiet.

"Please say something," Embry pleaded.

"I…don't know what to say Em"

"If you're scared…there's other options," he whispered.

"What do you mean, other options?"

"I mean if you don't want … them,"

I couldn't help it, I gasped and dropped my hands to my stomach.

"Of-Of course I want them. I c-can't just…stop loving them," I yelled.

"I never said you didn't Lex, you just haven't said anything since the doc said the word 'twins'," He had a point. I hadn't spoken much.

"It just caught me off guard. That's all,"

We pulled up to the house, Embry turned to face me.

"Lexi, you know I just want you to be happy. So if you aren't happy I need to know." His eyes did the smouldering thing again, and I found myself forgetting to breathe.

"I'm happy. Truly, I want these babies," I said softly after I remembered how to inhale.

He pulled me closer and kissed me, I could never get used to kissing him.

Each time my heart would thump and unsteady beat, my breathing would end up laboured but I would still crave more, more skin, more touch, more Embry.

Then there was a sharp tap on the window; we pulled apart to see three oversized half-naked boys standing outside the car grinning.

"Can I help you?" I smirked.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you could detach your faces from each other and come inside?" Jacob smirked.

"Sure sure" I said imitating the way he says it.

Embry helped me out of the car and inside.

"Kora and Karla left 10mis ago," Seth smiled.

"So what are you all doing here, besides raiding my fridge?" I laughed, slumping onto the couch next to Seth.

"Well we heard the news" Quil said.

I froze, crap! I wasn't planning on telling anyone else besides Kora and Tanya, well not for a while.

"What news?" I tried to sound normal.

"Oh come on Lex! We aren't that dumb and you're really not that good an actress…" Jacob snorted.

"What news?" I repeated.

"You're pregnant" Quil answered.

"And before you ask how we found out, remember we share Leah's thoughts" Seth said tapping the side of his head.

"Oh and before you try and deny it…" Jacob said sitting on my other side.

"…I can hear the heartbeats… wait, what?" He leant over, and so did Seth.

Sitting in between two werewolves was really…hot. Not in the gross way, in the I'm-about-to-sweat-an-ocean way.

"You're having twins?" Seth asked. I glanced over at Embry's face; he was trying to contain his smile.

"Y-Yeah, we just found out today," I said handing him the picture.

"Oh wow, shit this one here is doomed, its got Embry's forehead" Quil said chuckling.

"Shut up Quil!" Embry said punching his arm.

"So Jacob, how's Nessie?" I asked.

"Oh she's great, learning and growing," this was the first time I had seen him in ages.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"With Bella and Edward. They wanted some alone time" he huffed.

I reached out and ruffled his hair playfully.

"So we're expecting mini Embry's running around?" Quil couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut it Quil, or get out of my house." I snatched the cookie out of his hand.

"You told Kora?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, she took it really well. She's really happy for us" Embry smiled and sat on the ground in front of me, leaning against my knees.

"What about Tanya?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she knows too."

"How did she take it?" Quil asked.

"Not so good, she yelled and left" Embry said quietly.

"Oh don't worry man, she'll come around," Seth patted Embry's shoulder.

"Hope so,"

"Hey dude, you said you only found out today that you were having twins…you should have been able to hear the two heartbeats." Jacob pointed out.

"Yeah, I can hear them from here, how come you didn't pick up on it?" Quil said trying to take the cookie off me.

"Hey Quil, I wouldn't do that. You haven't seen pregnant hormonal girls have you?" Seth chuckled.

"Yeah you're fighting a loosing battle, she'll always win." Jake agreed.

"I want my cookie!" he growled.

"Maybe I'm loosing my hearing. I can hear them now, but before I'm sure there was only one" Embry wasn't paying attention to me and Quil's little fight.

"Werewolves can't loose their hearing." Seth said.

"Maybe you were getting it confused with Lexi's heartbeat?"

"No, how could he? Lexi's is normal and the babies are little fluttering."

"Shit! I'm going insane!" he dropped his head into his hands.

"No you're not Embry. I think you weren't expecting twins so naturally you assumed it was just one heartbeat. The doctor said they were beating together." I brushed my fingers through his hair.

Then Quil snatched the cookie from my free hand and shoved it in his mouth.

"Quil!" I screamed.

Before I could jump off the couch all the boys stood up together.

"Where are you going?" I grabbed Embry's hand.

"Patrol. I haven't been for a while Lex. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I gently kissed him.

"Ugh! Gross get a room," Quil fake gagged.

I poked my tongue out at him.

"Hurry back to us" I smiled.

He dropped to his knees and kissed my stomach.

"Bye Bye babies…daddy has work to do,"

He followed the boy's out the door.

"Bro…those babies are like the size of peanuts and already they have you wrapped around their fingers." Jacob laughed.

"Bye Lexi. I'll come see you again!" Quil smiled.

"Yeah later Lexi! Take care!" Seth grinned.

"I'll be coming to check on my nephews soon," Jacob called.

"Could be a girl," I yelled.

"Ha! We'll see." I heard him say.

Not even an hour had passed and Kora came home. Karla was over at Emily's playing with Claire.

"You okay Lexi? Where's Em?" She said once she calmed down from the twins news.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked… you know, a baby is a lot of work but TWINS. And both Embry and me are still young. I just can't help but wonder if I'm holding him back. Am I doing the right thing? Or am I being selfish?"

Before she could answer the telephone rang.

"Sorry Lex, I'll be back in a second" she said darting to answer the phone.

Maybe I am being selfish? I know Embry wouldn't tell me if I was.

What it if his mother was right? I could be holding him back from all the things he hasn't been thinking about, like College.

I never expected much from life; ever since my parents died I just lived every day as they came. When all the things with Cole happened I was forced to grow up, I gave up all the things normal teenagers did. I was responsible for Kora and Karla. But Embry, he had relatively normal teenage years, besides of course the werewolf thing. I don't want him to feel trapped by my wants; I _want_ him to be happy, but I can't hurt the babies.

E.P.O.V

_You gonna head home now?_ Seth asked.

_Yeah, there's not really anything we're looking for is there?_

_Nope, I dunno why Leah has us patrolling, when there is nothing to patrol _Quil grumbled.

_Yeah I think this 'Second in command' thing has gone to her head. _Seth agreed.

_Ha! Don't let her hear that!_ I snorted.

_Hold up, I'll race you back to La Push _Quil said turning around and running towards me.

_Seth, you coming man?_ I thought.

Nah, I'll run patrols like Leah said then I'm gonna go see Nessie and Jake he shrugged.

Quil and I ran together towards La Push. I was thinking of Lexi and the scan today.

_She seemed happy _Quil said.

Yeah… 'Seemed,' she wont tell me what she's thinking I sighed.

_Ask her._

_She won't tell me the truth, sometimes I see hurt and sometimes I see excitement. _I played her reaction to the doctor saying 'twins.'

_Look Embry, I don't think she is angry or upset in all honesty I reckon she was worried about you. In all the little memories you're showing us, she had been looking at you then the pained look came. She thinks you're hurting and that seems to hurt her. Seriously it's obvious. Why the hell can't you dumb ass boys see that?! _

Not only did that catch me off guard but also it caused me to loose my footing and trip.

_When did you phase?! _Quil shouted.

While you were having you're little girl talk She snorted.

_What did you mean Leah? _I asked, getting up.

Well isn't it obvious? She's taking what you're mom said on board. She thinks she is holding you back and probably that you don't really know what you want. But she can't hurt the babies; she loves them. Her thoughts were smug.

You can't know that Leah. Shit it isn't Embry's fault Quil snapped.

Its not Lexi's either! Leah snapped back.

But I am happy… I thought sadly how could she doubt me?

Shit Leah, you really know how to make people feel good! Quil snarled.

I'm only telling the truth. Jeez, you're all softer than Seth. Leah grumbled.

Hey! I'm not soft! Seth yelled.

Would you all shut it! Shit man! I'm having a breakdown her, what am I supposed to do? They were all quiet; all their thoughts were focusing on me, Leah was trying to suppress laughter though.

Oh so now you're all quiet! I sigh in frustration.

God you're all so stupid! You talk to her Embry! It isn't rocket science, tell her all you're girly feelings and ask her about hers. Leah burst out.

Sometimes having a girl in the pack wasn't so bad, even if she was a complete psycho.

I can hear you! She snapped.

Thanks Leah, I'll talk to her I said.

Quil and I were in La Push now, I was getting close to Lexi's.

Good luck dude He thought as I phased.

I walked in the front door, it was just after 9pm so Lexi could be with Kora.

"Lex?" I called out.

"She's in her room Em." Kora said walking out from the kitchen.

I started towards the backdoor but Kora called out.

"Em, can I have a quick word?"

"Uh sure" I went and sat at the table.

"Lexi told me you're having twins," One thing about Kora, she's always straight up about things.

"Yeah, it was unexpected," I nodded

"So how do you feel about it?" she asked.

"Um, shocked?"

"No, how are you feeling about the pregnancy? I'm not trying to scare you away, but I love Lexi and I don't want her to get hurt. I need to know you aren't having regrets or even worse that you wont leave her." I could tell she was worried for Lexi but how could Kora think I would or could leave Lexi.

"Don't get upset or angry Embry. I just need to know." She said once I didn't answer.

"I could never leave Lexi. You don't understand the … the… connection, we have. I cannot function without her." I struggled to sum it up right.

"I've said it hundreds of times. I love her more than anything."

Kora smiled "That's all I needed to know."

I was about to get up again to leave, "Hold on, one more thing" she held up a hand while she dug around in her bag, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Here you go" she handed the piece of paper to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Birthday checklist. You can't seriously tell me you forgot Lexi's birthday?" She grinned.

"Oh crap! What are we doing?" I sat back down.

"I've got a party planned. Emily and I have the food organised, Kim and Jared are on decorations, all you need to do is get a hold of Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth and possibly Paul, Colin and Brady," She smiled.

"You have it all ready?"

"Yeah, it's a surprise party so you can't tell her!"

"She can always tell when I lie though."

"Then lie better! You cannot ruin this Em!" She practically wailed.

"Okay, Okay… I'll keep it quiet."

I stared at the piece of paper with my instructions.

"So what you gonna get her?" She whispered.

A smile spread across my face, I knew exactly what I was going to get her.  
"It's a surprise."

The following month was crazy, to say the least.  
Lexi, was getting quite…moody. She would be happy one minuet then crying the next. It frightened me to start with but slowly I got used to her crying. Once I found her crying in the bathroom, she was an absolute mess, turns out she was crying because she put her T-Shirt on backwards. When I said to simply turn it around she cried harder.  
According to Quil I was experiencing 'crazy-women-pregnancy-hormones-gone-wild' but with all the crying and throwing up Lexi was getting a baby bump, and the heartbeats were getting more clearer. I was always sleeping with my head next to her tummy.  
I was getting a job and hopefully we were going to move in together after the babies were born. Kora said we could only leave once the babies were 6months.  
The surprise party was scheduled for the 1st of January, which was her birthday.

Everything was perfect right until that night.

I woke up to a chorus of howls… not just Jake's pack but Sam's also.

I would have ignored it but I could hear the urgency, it was a warning and a meeting. I needed to go.

I slipped out of bed kissed Lexi's forehead and ran out the door, I phased before hitting the trees.

That's when it hit me… the thoughts.

The pictures.

Then Bella's words… "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."

* * *

**Dedicated to ****Twit-Tard**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i need to know if i've gone over-board.**

**=)  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**twilightluver919 **– Thank u for loving this story so much! It seriously means the world to me that people actually like it. =]

Lady Lunar – Thank u, thank u, thank u for being addicted to this story!!!

**Stephanieiswaytoaddicted **– I hope u didn't have a panic attack! Lol I tried to upload ASAP. Sorry.

**EME94** – thank u for staying with this story.

**Thenight ****– **Hehe I'm sorry for leaving u hanging, I hope I haven't taken too long.

**Xangelxeyesxlucianax – **thank u for loving this story so much!!!!

**Twit-Tard** – Lol I haven't quite decided if it girl or boy… lol we'll see… =]

**Iluvshim** – yeah I wanted Leah to have a bit more to do with the story. =] Thanks for reviews!

**Lynnieboo** – I'm glad it wasn't over-board… but please tell me if it gets a little over the top =] I write for you guys!

Saranda – I'm sorry to hear about your computer…my mate Paul's computer crashed a couple of days ago, he's going insane lol.  
Thank u for liking and reviewing this story… =]

Thank you too everyone that likes this story, even if you don't review.  
I am sorry for taking so long to update, I can make excuses but I'm not going to.  
So I hope u like this chapter…its short but it has a twist.  
Tell me you're thoughts.

I love getting reviews.

X X Summer X X

* * *

L.P.O.V

"Aunty wexi, where is Embry?" Karla asked while she ate her breakfast.

"He's… working Karl's" I tried to smile but it didn't seem to convince Kora.

"Karla why don't you go get dressed hon? Mommy needs to speak to Lexi" Kora said shuffling Karla out of the room. She shut the door gently then turned around her eyes burning with fury.

"Two days Lexi! Two _freaking_ days and you haven't heard from him!" She yelled.

"Calm down Kora, he's busy," I sighed, taking my untouched food to the kitchen.

"Working? He doesn't work 24 hours a day Lex. Did he run off?" she continued to yell, I just ignored her, yelling doesn't make anything easier.

"Okay…what if he's hurt?" She said once I didn't answer, I flinched at her words.  
I was constantly worrying about his safety, about all of their safety. This was the first time he hadn't come home from patrolling. Both Emily and Kim weren't answering their phones.

"See, you don't know Lex. You need to call the police" she cornered me against the sink.

"What are the police going to do Kora?" I asked.

"FIND HIM!" She screeched.

I pushed past her and dumped my food in the bin.

"Lexi…" her voice and expression softened "…you haven't eaten in days. You need to keep you're strength up for the babies," she put her hand on the baby bump.

"I'm not hungry" I sighed.

Before she could answer or force food down my throat the phone rang, she reached behind her and answered it, keeping her eyes on me.

"Hello? Oh hi…yeah she's here. Wait one moment." She held out the phone to me.

"Hello?" I answered wearily.

"Lexi, oh thank god. Are you okay?" Emily's worried voice startled me.

Kora was watching me so I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Lexi?" Emily asked, "Are you okay?"

"No…" I cried sinking to the floor and letting the tears fall.

"Lex, don't cry…"

"W-Where is he Emily? Where is my Embry?" I sobbed.

"He's running with the pack Lex, calm down…deep breathes, you can't get stressed Lexi, it's not good for the babies." She said in a gentle voice.

I took a few deep breaths and concentrated on calming myself down, finally the sobbing slowed and I could speak clearly.

"What is going on Emily? Embry hasn't been home for two days,"

"I don't know exactly what has happened, but Sam said it has something to do with the Cullen's."

I was about to ask when she last seen Sam but she cut in, "Oh, he's home Lexi, I have too go." The relief was there in her voice. The phone went dead before I could answer.

I leant against the bathroom wall and tried to relax, drawing little reassuring circles on my round stomach. There was a small nudge against my hand, "I miss him too baby," I sighed. Somehow I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to muffled voices in the lounge.  
I pulled myself off the bathroom floor and opened the door quietly. It was Kora, yelling at someone… Embry.  
"She's pregnant Embry! How the hell can you expect me to let Lexi move in with you if you disappear for two days straight!" He tried to cut in but her voice became louder, "You can't just leave her like that! She's carrying twins Embry! TWINS! The stress is bad for her!" I stepped into the room to see Kora standing right in front of Embry, glaring straight up at him. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his head hung low, leaves and dirt in his matted hair; he was a mess.

"You're going to have to pull yourself together Embry…you're about to be a father and look at you…" She waved her hand up and down at him "…you look like you have been on drugs or something Em!"

"Kora, leave him alone." I growled walking to his side and taking his hand.

"He has to hear it from someone Lexi!" She snapped.

"And that someone isn't you! Leave him alone," I pulled him out the backdoor, not looking back at the fuming Kora.

Once we got to the room, I sat him down on the bed and pulled the leaves out of his tangled hair. He was unusually quiet tonight; he hadn't said a word to me or even looked at me for that fact. I trailed my hand down his cheek to his chin; lifting it too look at his eyes.

It frightened me a little; the normal deep brown eyes I loved were flat black now, hurt and despair taking over. There were big dark rings circling around his eyes, like he was recovering from two black eyes.

"Embry?" My voice couldn't raise any louder than a whisper; he pulled his face away from my hand and dropped his head again.

"Embry…please talk to me," I managed to choke out; the lump was lodged in my throat again. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in his massive hands.

I stood in front of him frozen, unable to speak or move.

"I-I'm sorry," he cried, breaking the deafening silence.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He wailed into his hands.  
I grabbed his arm and tried to pry his hands off his face, but he didn't budge. "Embry…talk to me. What are you sorry for?" my voice broke twice, but still he didn't answer.  
"Embry! Please, tell me what's going on? I need to know," I repeated.

"Y-You have to go… Y-You have to leave," he was suddenly on his feet looking around the room franticly.

"Go where?"

"Away… away from La Push…anywhere but here!" he started grabbing arm fulls of clothes and made a pile on the bed. He didn't even look at me as he ran around the room collecting different things. Finally he turned to me.

"Lexi you need to convince Kora to go also…please, it's not safe here anymore," he wrapped his hands around the tops of my arms.

"Where are we going Embry?" I took his hand and moved it to my cheek, his skin was scorching hot, hotter than usual.

"You and Kora need to get out of state, go to Arizona or something." He pulled his hand back.

"But what about the pack?"

"We're staying." He stepped back.

"Y-Y-You're coming with me right? I mean… you aren't staying here?" my voice was surprisingly calm, but I could feel my body falling apart at the thought.  
He couldn't really expect me to just get up and leave him, could he? It's impossible.

"I _have_ to stay here," his voice was emotionless but his eyes said it all.

"You don't _have_ to do anything Embry!"

"I'm staying." He repeated in the dead tone.

"So am I then" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"No. You are going." The emotions started to seep through his careful façade.

".STAYING." I hissed through my teeth.

"Damn it Lexi! You're going and that's final!" He slammed his hand into the wall, causing all the pictures hanging on it to crash to the ground and shatter.  
My breathing hitched, as I saw the gigantic hole his fist left in the solid wall.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "You are going Lexi."

I could see how hard he was trying to keep his anger under control, but I wasn't going to leave without him.

"No Embry I am staying," I said in a careful, soft tone. He opened his eyes to look at me. I squared my shoulders and lifted my chin; I wasn't going to back down from this.

"Lexi I'm not asking you…I'm telling you, it's too dangerous and you are leaving!" He stepped closer. I shook my head "No, I'm sorry Embry, but the only way I am leaving is either if you are with me or else…" I slightly smirked, trying to lighten the mood "…you knock me out and lock me up somewhere. But they are the only ways I am leaving. I need you…we need you." I stepped closer so now we were touching. Carefully I took his shaking hand and rested it on my stomach, as if the babies could understand, there was a nudge against his hand, "We are staying," I murmured. A single tear streaked down his cheek.

"Its gonna take a lot more than that to scare me away Em. I'm not leaving you. Ever." I wiped the tear away, and pulled his face down to mine and gently kissed his lips.

One of his hands snaked to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him; his other hand stayed resting on my tummy.

It didn't take long for my heart to overreact and speed up; I pulled back; gasping for air. "You are going to go Lexi," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath causing me to shudder.

"Okay…I'll make you a deal." I said, my breathing rugged.

"What do you want?" he said his lips trailing along my collarbone.

"I want you… to tell me… exactly what is going… on… with the – the – C-Cullen's," I said taking in a shaky breath. His lips froze on my skin; he obviously didn't expect me to ask. "It doesn't matter, you can't stay here. That's final." He took half a step back, but didn't drop his hand from my belly.

"Is Sam and Jared sending Emily and Kim away? Is Quil sending Claire away? Or Jacob telling the Cullen's to take Nessie while you all stay behind and fight this _thing_?" His brow furrowed, and I knew none of them were sending their imprints away, so why me?

"Why do you want me to go away so badly Embry? You keep saying it's not safe, but it is safe here…the pack is here and so are the Cullen's, what could possibly defeat you?" His hung his head low again.

"Are you going to tell me?" I whispered.

He didn't answer for a few minuets, finally he shook his head slowly, "No, I c-can't."

I felt like yelling at him or crying, but I didn't want to hurt him, emotional pain was a lot worse than physical pain with Embry. So I tugged on his hand and lead him over to the bed, I kicked all the clothing off the end and lay him down next to me.  
I curled up half on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.  
He didn't relax the whole time, and we didn't speak after that. I fell asleep late afternoon, still thinking of possibilities as to why Embry wanted me to leave so much.

Slowly my thoughts merged into a dream, I was standing in the forest, alone. There was sound ahead, but I couldn't see anything except the sea of green. I started to run, unaware of what I was running too or looking for. The sounds became louder with every step I took, it was growling and snarls.  
Finally I noticed a light ahead; I focused on that one point of light and sprinted straight for it.  
At last broke out of the trees into a huge clearing; the sunlight blinded me for a moment. But my eyes adjusted, the loud snarls hurt my ears.  
I focused on something … vampires, at least 30 of them; their skin glistening in the sun, their eyes a blood red.  
A loud howl ripped through the clearing, drowning out the growls.  
I turned to see a line of boys lying on the ground lifeless, their brown skin stained with blood. Before I knew it I was standing over Colin and Brady's bodies; beside them was Seth Clearwater. I cried out and tried to wake them. I staggered backwards and tripped over Quil; in his arms was Claire's the tiny body. Jared lay a few feet away with Kim at his side, and Paul with Rachael. I tried doing compressions and mouth to mouth but they were …gone. My eyes were blurred from tears, but I saw more bodies lying on the fringe of the trees. I scrambled over to see the mangled body of Sam and next to him was Leah and Emily. Sam and Emily's eyes were closed and they looked peaceful, Leah's broken body made me scream. A loud metallic screech brought me back to the fight and I saw a huge russet coloured wolf snapping at the beautiful sparkling creatures. Behind him was a grey wolf staggering backwards from three advancing vampires.  
"Embry…" I whispered, and then broke into a run but found myself moving at a frustrating snail pace. The vampires crouched down and lunged at him, I screamed but it made no sound. I was watching Embry die…and unable to do anything about it.  
By the time I got close enough the vampires had finished; they disappeared into the trees, leaving me with nothing but dead bodies. I dropped to my knees at his side and wailed without making any sound. His once warm chest was colder than ice; his normal woodsy - minty scent was gone, leaving only the stench of blood. His brown eyes were closed and I would never see them again. I tried to wake him, I begged him to wake up, I ordered him not to leave me… but he never came back.

I woke up panting; the room was pitch black.  
I was cold - freezing, despite the thick blankets over me. I reached out across the bed but came up empty. He had gone.  
In the distance I heard a low howl, its song continued for a few long minuets but eventually cut off, leaving the deafening sound of nothing.

I curled up in a ball and tried to let sleep find me…  
_Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._ _Just a dream._  
But could it be the reality Embry's trying to keep me from?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short will update ASAP**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! okay it is the same day (over in N.Z) so here is chapter 31.  
Please be honest if i've screwed up.**

Also its been just under a month since Embry found out, he still hasnt told Lexi whats going on.

i'm sorry, it isnt the original chapter i wrote... Paul accidently deleted it.  
IM SORRY!!!!

X X -Summer- X X 

* * *

**E.P.O.V**

Everyone always told me that love was easy.  
How can love be easy when it had so many complicated threads attached to it?  
In the end isn't it only love that matters?  
How can I tell Lexi the truth when she will find out that I have sentenced her to die?  
Can I save her from this threat?

_Bro you need to tell her _Quil interrupted my thoughts.

_Yeah dude, she's need's to know _Seth agreed.

_No. She can't find out. _I snapped.

_Why are you pushing her away Embry? She's having you're kids and you try and send her out of state? Jeez you said you wanted kids. _Leah joined the little conversation. I had been doing so well, blocking them out of my thoughts.

_Do you not want kids Em? _

_Dude that's a little sad, I mean she really loves you. Don't send her away, especially with the leech army coming over _Seth said.

_Would you all just shut up! _I yelled in my thoughts.

_Pussy _Leah snorted.

If she were near me I would have lunged at her. I dug my paws into the snow that had fallen last night.

_Ooh scary _she chuckled.

_I swear to god Leah, it you don't shut up…_

She was about to bring up something about my dad but Jake cut in.

_Leah, shut it. Leave him alone; all of you leave him alone. It's his decision to do what he thinks is best for Lexi. _Jacob's alpha voice boomed in our heads.

_Thanks _I managed say.

_No problem, I do understand you're reasons for sending her away. _Jake said gently.

I could her the confusion in Seth Leah and Quil's thoughts, although they had been quietened by Jake's command.

_You're going to have to explain it to them _Jacob noted.

_Fine. The reason I have been trying to send Lexi away is because… all this is my fault. If I hadn't dragged her into this world of werewolves and vampires she wouldn't be in any danger. I cant stand to see her face knowing that I am the one putting her in danger. _The sadness wasn't as heavy to carry in wolf form, but it was still there.

_What danger Embry? _Seth thought.

_The leech army… when they come, they will hunt down the very last of our species, which will lead them to La Push. There they will find our loved ones.  
Our imprints… our familes. They will kill anyone that knew about us, anyone that had anything to do with us. I can't do that to Lexi.  
When we fight, we aren't only fighting for **our** lives we are fighting for the lives of everyone we love._ By the silence of all their thoughts, they obviously hadn't thought of that. They didn't think about the outcome for the imprints, or the parents.  
_W-We need to get them away…_Quil's thoughts screamed, images of Claire filling his head.

We need to get them as far away as we can! Seth's thoughts joined in. Both him and Leah were thinking not only of their mom but of the everyone…  
Lexi, Emily, Kim Claire, Sue, Rachael, Billy, Old Quil swirled around in our head.

_There's no time_. Jacob gently spoke.

_No time? Jacob! Embry's right. We can't leave them there_! Seth yelled.

_It's the 28thof December Seth. They will be here in a few days._ I added.

_It doesn't matter!_ Quil wailed.

_Please Jake, can we just talk to Sam… he needs to understand also. Please._ Leah was actually begging.

We could force all of them to leave together Seth thought a little bit happier.

Jacob spoke to Sam, and we were to meet his pack on the border of La Push.  
Jake was going to the mansion to see Nessie.  
Leah, Quil Seth and I phased and pulled on some clothes.

We walked into the clearing to see 12 wolves.  
Seth gasped, Leah growled and Quil smirked.

"Sam got some new members?" I noted.

They all disappeared into the trees and phased. Walking back I noticed the new additions.

They were still young, no older than 13.

"Hey Em, Seth, Quil , Lee," Sam said and gave me a bro hug. Leah hissed at him calling her 'Lee.'

"Uh these are the latest. George, Chase, Ben, Blair, Jamie, Brandon and…"

"Maxie" I noticed the one sitting at the back of the group, with an angry expression on his face.

"Yeah, Maxie,"

"Boy's this is Jacob's pack. You know them all." Jared said.

"So what's this meeting about?" Sam asked.

"Embry brought something to our attention," Seth spoke up.

"Which is?"

"What are we going to do with the imprints when we go to fight tomorrow?" Quil asked, sitting down next to me.

"What do you mean? They will stay in La Push, you couldn't seriously expect us to bring them with us." Jared looked horrified.

"What's going to happen if the bloodsucking army wins? They will follow our scent back to the ones we love, back to La Push. They will kill them all." I said in a broken voice. I shook my head, trying to get the terrifying thoughts out of my mind.

"What are we to do?" Sam whispered after a quiet minuet.

"We send them away," Quil said, sure of himself.

"Where though?"

"Anywhere." They all started talking about the possibilities, some said Hawaii or just to California.

"It wont be that easy though." I spoke over them.

"For the last four weeks I've been begging Lexi to leave, even ordering her to leave. But she wont budge." I dropped my head into my hands.

"We can force them." Paul said.

"Emily can talk her into leaving…Rachel and Kim can help also." Sam clapped me on the back.

"It won't work…the leeches will be here in the next few days!" I cried out.

"No it will work…." Sam said in a booming voice. He stood to his feet looking around at us all.

"You are to go to La Push and pack up all of you're imprints or families clothes. Send them away… to Seattle to start with; just tell them it's not safe. If you are positive you're scent isn't very strong around you're family then leave them." Everyone scrambled to there feet.

"Paul you get Rachael and Billy to Emily's. Quil you go straight to Emily's and explain it to her. Seth and Colin you get Sue and old Quil. Jared you get Kim. The rest meet back at Emily's."

They all darted off into the trees, leaving me Leah and Sam.

"You need to convince Lexi… Leah you go with him." He disappeared.

I pulled my pants off and phased there, not caring that Leah was beside me.

This isn't going to go well I noted.

You need to try harder Embry. Leah said.

How do I convince her to leave?

Make her believe you don't want her…she said quietly.

I can't do that.

You need to do whatever to keep her safe. Her and the babies are all that matters now. She was right. I couldn't be selfish; she was the most important person to me.

We got to the back of the house and phased.

"Is she in her room?" Leah whispered.

"Yeah, come on" I walked through Lexi's bedroom door and found her sitting on the floor crying. Instinctively I dropped to my knees and cradled her…

"Ssshhh… what is it Lex…what's wrong?" I hushed her.

"I-I-I C-C-CAN-T-T F-F-IT M-MY P-P-ANTS." She sobbed into my chest.

I heard Leah snicker behind me; Lexi looked up and smiled with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Leah…w-what are y-you doing here?" she calmed down a bit.

"Coming to see what a hormonal crazy girl looks like" she chuckled.

I shot her a warning glare, but turned to see if Lexi was about to start crying again, apparently not.  
She scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and started to stand up.

"You should only have to look in the mirror Leah," Lexi said still wiping the tears from her eyes. This was a prime example of her mood swings…they were freaky.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she smiled "You know… another stupid pregnancy thing…the babies seem to like using my bladder as a damn trampoline." She shut the door gently. Leah turned to me with a worried expression.

"How the hell are you going to do this?" she whispered.

"I dunno if I can," I kept my eyes on the door.

Lexi finally stepped out and looked at Leah and me wearily.

"So… you brought Leah over to help persuade me to leave?" She smirked and sat on the bed.

"What? Uh…n-no" Leah stuttered looking a little taken back.

"Whatever, get it over with." She crossed her arms and looked up at us. Her sad mood had suddenly changed into a happy mood.

"You need to go Lexi." I bellowed.

"Nope, sorry. I'm staying here." She said.

"Lexi…I have something I need to tell you." Leah kneeled down in front of Lexi.

"Go on."

"Embry…and …me a-are in l-l-l-l-love," Leah whispered.

My heart took off, what the hell did Leah just say? I wanted to throw her through a window but I saw Lexi's face, she didn't seem to believe it.  
"W-What?" she whispered.

"Embry and I a-are a c-c-c-couple." Leah seemed to be struggling to say the words.

There was silence, Lexi didn't move, she stared at me; her eyes searching mine.

"Okay…I accept that." She smiled.

"WHAT?" me and Leah yelled at the same time.

"You two will live a long happy life. Together." Her smile turned into a grin.

**L.P.O.V**

As soon as I saw Leah standing next to Embry, I knew he brought her to force me to leave. But their attempts were pathetic.  
Leah was trying to say that her and Embry were in love.  
I didn't even believe it for a millisecond. I might sound stuck-up but I knew Embry loved me.

"Okay I accept that." I stated.

"WHAT?" They both roared.

"You two will live a long happy life. Together." Both of their expressions were hilarious. But I noticed their hands were shaking.

"Look, I know you're trying to make me leave…but I'm not going. I'm sorry, but no matter who you bring over here Embry I will not change my mind." I said standing up and reaching to stroke his cheek.

"Come on!" Leah took my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Emily's" Leah hissed.

The ride to Emily's was quiet. Leah looked murderously angry and Embry kept on giving me sideways glances.

When we finally pulled up at the small house, there was so many cars… too many, some of them I didn't even recognise.

Embry helped me out of the car and up the stairs, Emily's house was jam packed with people. I got into the kitchen and noticed people were spilling out into the hall and even the lounge.

"Embry…where are her bags?" Seth pushed past Colin and Brady to give me a hug.

As soon as I saw all of the guys faces, I felt the tears well up in my eyes, the horrible nightmares I have been having continuously for the last three weeks, played over in my head.  
I buried my head in Seth's chest.

"You okay Lex?" he chuckled once I didn't let go.

"Yeah, I'm fine…what's up with the crowd?" I pointed at the strangers.

Before he could answer Sam interrupted.

"Okay… has everyone got all their stuff?"

"Stuff for what?" I called out; he looked at me confused then at Embry.

"You're all leaving." Sam said. Seth walked over to Sue's side.  
I looked around the room again, this time noticing everyone's tear streaked faces, Quil holding a crying Claire. Seth and Leah hugging their mom, Emily clinging to Sam's arm, Rachel to Paul and Kim to Jared.

"No…" I whispered.

"Lexi, you need to leave. It's not safe here anymore." Sam said in a soft tone.

"I will only leave…if Embry comes with me," my voice broke twice.

"Embry can't go with you Lexi…I'm sorry but you are going."

Tears flowed down my cheeks and everyone was watching me.

"I will not leave just because there is danger! I am not abandoning Embry just because you tell me too!" I snapped.

Embry put his arms around me but I shrugged out of them and stepped closer to Sam.

"I will not go." I growled.

He looked unsure of what to say next, it was Emily that stepped forward.

"Lexi… it's what's best for you and the babies. If they say it isn't safe for us here then we have to believe them. This is just as hard for me as it is for you…please we care for you too much to let you stay…please come with us."

She touched my cheek and wiped away the tears. The house was filled with silence; only the sobs from the women could be heard.

Emily reached out for my hand, I looked back at Embry, he had tears escaping his eyes.

"No" I shook my head "I know I'm not the only person who is struggling with this but I'm not leaving. I can't leave." I stepped back and took Embry's hand. I didn't want to say anything but my head started spinning slightly.

"The babies Lex! Think of the babies!" Quil suddenly shouted.

"Yeah Lexi, it isn't just about you… it's the babies as well," Leah added.

"Please Lexi, just go." Seth said.

"Do you know how hard it is for us?" I suddenly exploded in rage.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for the people who sit at home wondering if our loved ones are going to come back? Do you?!" They all quietened down but I couldn't stop the words flying out of my mouth. Tears were free falling down my cheeks, and my knees were shaking.

"I don't have to fight vampires or anything, and I get that's hard and scary. But for one second think about what it is like for those who wait… we sit at home, dreading every time the phone rings or every time there is a knock at the door. The agony of waiting to hear something… anything!" I continued to scream.

"Do you really expect me to get on a aeroplane and jump to a different state… just so I can hear from a distance that something happens?!"  
The room started spinning and I everything blurred.

"Em-Embry" I gasped reaching out trying to catch myself on the counter. I missed though and there was suddenly a stabbing pain in my stomach.

_NO!_ I tried to scream but nothing came out.

My head and stomach throbbed and darkness crept up on me.  
The voices slowly drowned out and left me in silence.  
_The babies…_

* * *

**Review!!! i'm really sorry if i ruined it..**

=S


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters... but i've read the books so much i must have some sort of claim! JOKES!

**Hey everyone! Well this chapter is a little depressing - sorry about that - A friend of mine died this week and i guess my emotions poured out into my writing.**  
**It wont happen again. And i apologise in advance if i have gone a little crazy and i ruin the story...**

**Now on a happier note! I have a poll on my page - what sex should Lexi and Embry's babies be? Go and vote! So i can write the next chapter! (oohh spoiler!) AND....  
THANK U THANK U THANK U ! FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Wow, you all seriously rock my world!**

Okay here is chapter 32? Yeah i think its 32...

Love** -- Summer--**

* * *

**L.P.O.V**

Complete darkness. Nothing but nothing.  
I couldn't see a thing, most likely because I had my eyes closed but still my mind seemed to be blank.  
I remembered what it felt like just before I blacked out. There was a stabbing pain in my left side. It didn't last long but I was still worried about the babies.  
I wanted to wake up! I needed to wake up and make sure everything was okay. And also to make sure they weren't secretly shipping me off to a different country while I was out to it.  
Something soft was prodding and poking at my stomach, it wasn't like the babies kicks, it was different.  
I strained my ears to hear anything but all I could hear was the high pitch ringing you get when you listen to silence.  
Why couldn't I feel my body? Had something happened to me?  
Did I break my spine? Am I paralysed? I can't be paralysed, I can feel the prodding in my stomach.  
Oh god…am I dead? Did they save the babies?

Something hot and familiar squeezed my hand… Embry.  
That one touch seemed to calm me down and make me feel safe.  
He was with me that was all I needed to know.  
Slowly I felt my body return to me, piece by piece. I could hear my angel's voice now, it was deep and husky; he would be exhausted from the long nights of patrolling.  
But there was another voice, a familiar voice.  
"Everything is fine Mr Call. There seems to be nothing wrong with Lexi or the babies… it seems she fainted out of pure stress. But you need you to go easy on her, she has to keep the stress to a minimum." Doctor Samson?  
I was at the hospital? I opened my eyes slowly just as the doctor closed the door behind him.  
Embry looked like a mess, he was half-naked, his gorgeous chest raising and falling with each strained breath.  
"Em--" I croaked, then started coughing, my throat was so sore.  
"Lex…oh god! Are you okay? Are you having trouble breathing?" His hands fluttered over me.  
I smiled "I'm fine Em…what's happening? Are the babies okay?" I reached down to touch my exposed tummy.  
"They're fine." He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.  
"What about you Embry? Are you okay?" I pulled myself up and swung my legs off the side off the bed, he reached his arms out to catch me. I chuckled and pushed his hands away. "Please tell me you aren't going to treat me like a sick person!" I pouted.  
"You are a sick person Lex. You just blacked out!" he said in a stern tenor, his hands still reached out to catch me.  
I slid off the bed and stretched.  
"I am not sick! Now am I free to go?" I asked already walking to the door.  
"Maybe you should talk to the doctor Lex, you look a little pale," he still had his arms outstretched.  
The door suddenly opened and in walked Doctor Samson, will the thick file.  
"Oh Hello Lexi… feeling better are we?" he grinned.  
"Much better. I'm all good now." I smiled back.  
"I wanted you to give her the all clear before she left." Embry said still very serious.  
"Ok, well everything seemed fine. Both babies heartbeats were as strong as ever." He said still looking at the file.  
"Yeah, it was just a one off thing Embry…I'm fine," I reached out for his hand.  
"Uh Lexi, it is very important that you avoid stressful situations. They can cause serious problems for the babies." Doctor Samson said sternly, there were two soft nudges in my stomach – as if they were agreeing.  
"Of course Doc. I'll be fine. Am I free to go now?" I didn't really like hospitals; they had a weird smell.  
"I don't know Lex…you still might be sick." Embry pulled me back a step.  
The doctor gave him a small reassuring smile.  
"I think she is fine Embry. But Lexi, if you feel dizzy again or anything; you must come straight back! And no more yelling." I chuckled and tugged on Embry's hand, leading him out the door.  
We walked past the front desk, there was a young lady working there; maybe Kora's age. I noticed her eyes widen when Embry came into view, they nearly popped out of her head.  
I squeezed his hand a little and continued out the door. Once we got outside I was hit with a wintry blast that made me shudder and pull myself closer to Embry.  
"I'm driving." He said as I tried to climb into the drivers seat.  
I would normally argue but he didn't look like he was in the mood for arguments or my humour.  
I hadn't forgotten what had happened today, I couldn't forget.  
But I was trying my hardest to act like everything was normal; I didn't want to think about the unknown threat, or the fact that Embry's trying to send me away from him.  
The doctor said no stress.  
"Home?" He asked pulling out of the hospital lot.  
"Yeap. I'm a little hungry," I smiled trying to get him to smile "You must be starving Em, when did you last eat?"  
He half shrugged but kept his eyes on the road.  
"I haven't been looking after my man properly, have I?" I slid over and curled up to his side, trying my hardest to break through his shell. But he didn't wrap an arm around me like he used to. Instead he kept both hands firmly on the wheel, almost gripping it.

With each silent second that passed, I was getting more fearful. I slowly slipped back to my side of the car and looked out the window at the snow-covered trees.  
He wasn't talking, or even looking at me. My mind began to wander:  
_Had I been misinterpreting his sudden want for me to leave?  
Did I disgust him? Was it my sudden weight gain? Did he not find me attractive?  
Or…  
Had he just realised that he was about to be a father of twins? Did he think his mother was right? I was holding him back… and he was rebelling.  
_The truth hurt like a thousand little daggers had just been plunged into my deflated heart. All the heat from my body seemed to disappear along with the promises we once shared.  
_He was trying to do it nicely! He was trying to convince ME to leave HIM. But in reality HE was trying to leave ME.  
Of course Embry still loved me, just not in the normal 'imprint' way. He could see I was holding him back and that he could do better than me.  
I wasn't angry with him, I had a feeling one day he will realise I wasn't good enough.  
I had been trying to hide the truth behind lies.  
There was no threat, that's why he didn't tell me about it.  
Too many lies, I had been lying to myself._  
Tears started to pool up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. They can fall once he had left. My chest hurt, thinking about the pain that was coming.

The car stopped, we were at the house, it used to be **our** house, not any more.  
Just like normal, he jumped out his door and opened mine for me.  
He helped me around the side of the house, making sure I didn't fall.  
His hands rested on my hips but I brushed them off, this was going to be hard enough as it is, I don't need his warm hands reminding me what I was loosing.  
I opened my bedroom door, it was freezing inside, one of the windows had been left open.  
I stood next to the bed watching him, waiting for him to start.  
My body felt like it was slowly coming apart, starting with my heart.  
"You should probably have a sleep Lex." He murmured, watching me.  
"I'm- Uh – not tired." I whispered.  
His brow furrowed and he ran his hand through his hair, pushing back the strands that fell into his eyes. I quickly looked away when his eyes locked onto mine; I definitely couldn't handle him doing the 'smouldering' eye thing.  
I plopped down on the bed; my breathing was already getting heavy.  
"Lexi…are you okay?" he still didn't come any closer.  
"I'm fine." There was silence, and it was driving me crazy. "Oh god! Just say it Embry!" I snapped; keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.  
He didn't say anything though; I peeked up at him, still standing in front of the door. For a quick get away, I guess.  
"Okay… if you don't want to say it, that's fine. I already know." My voice was surprisingly calm.  
"You already know?" he gasped.  
I nodded, "I've known for a while but just pretended like it wasn't real." Now my voice was shaking.  
"I'm sorry Lex, I really am. More so than you think." He was about to take a step towards me but thought better of it.  
"I don't need an explanation Embry… I know what's going to happen now." My voice broke twice, I knew what I had to say, but I was fighting it, I didn't want him to leave. I wasn't ready to let him go.  
We stayed like that for a few quiet minuets, just the sound of my shallow breathes.  
"Lex…" I'm not sure if he actually said it or if I was imagining the howling winds to be his voice.  
A sob ripped through me, I hadn't even realised I was crying until I noticed the wet droplets falling on my jeans.  
He might have already left; I couldn't bring myself to lift my head.  
"J-Just go Embry," I half sobbed half whispered.  
"I love you Lex." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.  
"I know…" I responded, I couldn't bring myself to say it back.  
"I'm sorry..." he said in his deep husky voice.  
"Don't be sorry," I lifted my head up to look at him, he also had tears staining his cheeks, "Don't be sorry." I wasn't sorry I had met him, I would always cherish the time we had together.  
"Are you sure Lex?" he asked half turned towards the door.  
He was asking if I was sure I would be okay. I knew it would be hard but I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I had held him back for so long, I wasn't going to let my wants get in the way of what he wants.  
"Yes. Yes I'm sure." I nodded.  
I watched the tears slip from his eyes and run down his perfect face.  
"It's okay Embry… we will be okay." I whispered as he stepped out the door.  
A breeze blew past him and hit me, but I didn't feel the coldness, I was numb to anything.  
My eyes blurred from the new torrent of tears, I scrubbed them away but once my vision came back my doorway was empty.  
"I love you too." I said to the empty door.  
Empty.  
He had left.  
Along with my heart.  
I fell back on the bed, unable to cry, unable to breathe.  
I tried to swallow back the lump lodged in my throat but it wouldn't move.  
Day blurred into Night.  
Nothing changed; my life had been suddenly altered into an endless night.  
No sun, to keep me warm.  
No protector wolf.  
No Embry.

**E.P.O.V**

_She knew I had sentenced her to death. She told me to leave.  
She hated me.  
_

I watched the tears slop down her face and land on her legs.  
"I love you Lex." I blurted out. She winced a little and nodded her head  
"I know…" that was all she said.  
She didn't love me anymore.  
"I'm sorry..." I was desperate for her to understand how sorry I was.  
"Don't be sorry, don't be sorry," She finally lifted her head to look at me, her eyes glistening with tears. I wanted to walk over and cradle her to me, to hold onto her and never let go. But she didn't love me anymore. I could understand that, I brought death to her door.  
I disgusted myself. I hated what I was, a monster.  
I turned to the door about to leave, my hands shaking.  
"Are you sure Lex?" My voice was unable to go louder than a whisper.  
She thought for a second then nodded "Yes. Yes I'm sure."  
My heart was being ripped out of my chest.  
"It's okay Embry…we will be okay." She whispered as I stepped closer to the door.  
One last look at her, then I was out the door and running on all fours.  
Leavening for good, never to see her perfect face again, never to hold her. Never too feel my children nudge my hand, or hear their heartbeats.  
Leaving my world to live in an empty void that I was doomed to, without her.  
My sunshine, my life, my heart.  
My Lexi.


	33. Didnt expect that

Disclaimer: Twilight characters property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Look I'm really sorry.  
I know some people thought the last chapter was silly. Instead of grieving normally I made the story suffer.  
For that I'm really sorry – A good author wouldn't do that.  
I know some of you got really obsessed with this story and I'm really sorry for ruining it. I'm hoping I can get it back on track and it will finish soon.  
The reason I chose this story is because Lexi's character was supposed to be strong.  
Instead of being insecure and sad, she was to be sure of the love her and Embry have.  
But the last chapter made her into an insecure – character that I really didn't intend on her being like!  
So I'm going to try and fix this… **

**This chapter will move quickly - sorry again.**

**

* * *

  
**

**L.P.O.V**

**  
**Can I blame pregnancy hormones for making the biggest mistake of my life?  
Could he forgive me?**  
**

The cloud-hidden sun was setting, the already dark sky was settling into another cold night. I looked around the trees, the forest always looked menacing to me.

"Stop acting like the victim Lexi! You're both creating unnecessary dramas for yourselves." Leah snapped at me, still half naked. Her body was positioned to run back into the trees she just came out of.

"But he doesn't want to stay with me." I whimpered, feeling sorry for myself.

"You really believe that? Shit Lexi! Don't you know what imprinting is?! He loves you, okay? More than anything in this world he loves you. Stop being so god damn dramatic!" She yelled.

"But h-he left…" I couldn't understand why I was fighting against Leah; I knew she was telling the truth.

"Because you told him too! Wolves have to do what their imprints say… if you send him away; even if it kills him, he would do it!" Her yelling turned into low growls.

I felt unbelievably … stupid.  
More than stupid, I felt horrible. How could I really doubt Embry's love for me?

How could I think so low of him?  
I already knew about imprinting.

The threat that I was sure he made up… it was real, Leah had told me everything.  
And it really was a threat.  
"An army Lexi! A bloody army of Leeches are coming in a few days! He thinks we will get slaughtered and that they will come to La Push and kill the imprints! He tried to make you leave to save you!" Leah was full on shaking now, her body blurring and growls erupting from her throat.

"Wh-What are they coming here for Leah? Why are they coming to La Push?!" I ignored her trembling body and grabbed her hand; she was still focusing on the dark forest.

"They are coming for the Cullen's but mainly Reneesme. Jacob is our brother; we cannot abandon him. Both Pack's are fighting." She still refused to look at me.

As horrible as it was, I couldn't stop the thought.  
Do they have to fight?

Leah had obviously turned and read the expression on my face.

"We can't just leave Jacob to die, he's family not to mention our Alpha. A pack doesn't work that way." Her eyes were fierce; this was a side of Leah no one even knew existed.  
Everyone thought Leah was heatless and cold, even the boys that shared her thoughts thought the same thing.  
But that wasn't the case; she was passionate about her family and pack. Not to mention possessive.

"I know Leah, I love Jacob too." I mumbled.  
"Is – Uh – Embry running?" I asked after a few quiet moments.  
She smirked "Yeah. You coming to you're senses and stopped being a drama queen?"

"I need to apologise… can you get him for me?" I ignored her remark and rested my hands on my round tummy. I hadn't felt the babies kick all night; I hope they were okay.

"O'Kay, wait here." She called out already disappearing into a tree.  
She wasn't even gone a minuet when she jogged back into view, still smirking.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"He wasn't happy I was here…" she shrugged, then her eyes dropped down to my hands "…Trying to squeeze the babies out?"  
I laughed "Not quite. I just haven't felt them kick all night… Kinda worried." I continued to poke and prod my stomach, trying to get a response.

"They're fine." She smiled and touched my tummy.  
The wind blew past us; she dropped her hands and retreated a few paces.

"Leah?" I hissed.

"It's him" Her evil smirk turned into an evil grin. Just as she said that, there was a low growl from the darkness to my right.

"You'll thank me later!" Leah snorted, "See ya Lex." With that she was off, running in the opposite direction.

I couldn't see anything in the shadows of the trees; my eyes scanned the darkness franticly.  
Then he stepped out, I didn't look at his perfectly formed chest of magnificent face, I skipped the once over and went straight to his eyes.  
Just by looking into his eyes I saw exactly where my heart belongs. With him, wherever he goes, it has always and will always be Embry's.  
Everything worth living for was there in his eyes!  
He stopped a few paces away, keeping a distance from me, trying to make me feel better.

I smiled and ran to him, not even thinking about it; my legs just carried me forward to his arms.  
As soon as his skin touched mine, the heat flooded into every inch of my body.  
I buried my head into his neck and inhaled deeply, loving every second of his woodsy/minty fragrance.  
His arms wrapped around my back and held me, a little awkwardly considering the baby bump. We stayed frozen together for a magical minuet, I never wanted to let him go but I knew I owed him an explanation and an apology.  
I lifted my head from his neck to face him.  
He looked unbelievably tired, I reached up and touched the black rings under his eyes. "Embry you need to sleep." I continued to stroke his eyes, I could feel his strong heartbeat quicken under my right hand.

He gave me a confused look, reminding me.

"Oh right… okay, well I need to apologise… I'm sorry Embry, for thinking you wanted to leave me, I should never have distrusted you. Can you forgive me?"

"You thought I w-wanted t-to leave … you?" he asked his voice huskier than ever.

I nodded slowly, "I'm sorry. Leah explained it." His heartbeat continued to speed up.

"What did Leah explain?" He seemed to be struggling to speak properly. But still he never let me go.

"I thought the reason you had been trying to send us away the last month was because you didn't want to be with me anymore, and you agreed with you're mom…" His eyes widened in horror, so I cut in before he could "Hold on, let me finish… I now understand that you wanted us to leave to protect us from the army. Not only protect me but the babies also. Leah told me this morning about the army coming soon. I got it so wrong… I'm sorry Embry." I dropped my eyes to avoid his.

"You only found out about the army this morning?" he looked more confused.

"Yeah by Leah."

"But what were you talking about last night? You said 'I already know Embry,'" He reached down and lifted my chin up.

"I meant that I already knew you wanted to leave."

Relief seemed to wash over him, a small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Wait. What did you think I meant?" I asked.

"I – thought you were angry at me for putting you in harms way," he mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh. I hadn't laughed in so long, it felt like nice. My chortling finally settled down.

"It's not funny Lexi… I'm serious, you have every right to hate me." Pain was dripping from his every word.

"But I don't hate you Embry… and it will take a lot more than an army of vampires to make me start!" I snorted and patted his cheek.

"They could … k-kill y-you Lexi…" he growled, trying to scare me.

"That's precisely it though Embry… all they can offer is death. And I don't have a fear of dying; I lost that fear when Cole was around. My only fear now is being without you." It was the truth, I just hoped he could realise my honesty.

"What about pain Lexi? They can cause pain." He said in a defeated tone.

"Pain isn't forever. Unless I'm separated from you." I smiled as he realised I was being serious. He knew I was right.

"So you still won't leave? Even after you know what the threat is?" He huffed.

"Nope, I'm here to stay. I stand by what I said yesterday, I will not abandon you." I held his cheeks between my hands and pulled his head down to mine, until our lips touched.

It was a soft gentle kiss, which turned into a hungry passionate one within seconds.

"I'm sorry Lexi…can you forgive me?" he asked, his mouth still on mine.

"Love is worth forgiving for," I panted as his teeth and lips attacked my neck and collarbone.

All too soon he pulled his lips from my skin, making me feel instantly cold.

"You're heartbeat is getting too fast." He said touching my pouting lip.

"Can you have one night off?" I asked hopeful.

He gave me a 'not-likely' look… "I'll ask Jake." He mumbled.

"I'll wait here." I could faintly see the outline of my bedroom behind the trees.  
Embry took a few steps away, pulled off his pants and phased right in front of me.  
It always amazed me at the size of them all. Horse-sized wolves.  
I walked over and ran my hand through the rough but very warm fur along his neck.

He turned his head and very gently he nudged my tummy.  
He took a few steps back and phased.

"So?" I asked as he pulled his pants back on.

"I'm running the morning... this will be my last – night." He whispered.

His last - night before he goes to fight.  
It could be the last night I get to spend with him.

"Come on," I took his hand and lead him back to the room.

I pushed him down on the bed, "Stay there, I'll be back in a minuet." I said backing towards the door.

I ran into the kitchen and started piling food onto a huge plate.

Every time I thought about them fighting it made my stomach twist into a tight knot, tear stung my eyes and threatened to fall.

I held onto the bench for support and took a few calming deep breathes.

_You can't ruin tonight with tears. You make the most of this time you have!  
Embry, he is all that matters – only Embry._

I heard the T.V click off in the lounge.

"Lex?" Kora called out.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing up?" she popped her head into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Getting food…" I laughed, taking a bag of chips from the cupboard.

"You're really going to eat all that food?" she eyed up the massive plate.

"Of course not. Embry will" I balanced the plate in one hand, the cans of soda in the other and the bag of chips under my arm.

"Could you…?" I asked, gesturing to the door with my eyes.

"Oh, right. Well have a fun night." She laughed openeing the door.

"We will. Night Kor'z."

"Oh hold on… here's an apple, you need something healthy with all that junk." She took an apple from the bench and put it in my mouth.

She laughed and closed the door, watching me from the window stumble to my room.

Somehow I managed to open the door, Embry was still lying on the bed.  
He opened his eyes as I shut the door with my foot.

"Lex… what the hell - " he jumped to his feet and took the plate of food from my arms.

"Thanks." I laughed, pulling the apple out of my mouth and taking a bite.

"I brought you dinner." I sat him on the bed.

He ate faster than I have ever seen. One second the plate was full, next second it's empty.

"You gonna lick it clean?" I laughed placing the plate on the floor and handing him his second soda.

He lay back on the bed; his breaths slow and even, he would be asleep soon.

"Come here." He patted the bed, "Don't make me come and get you!" he playfully growled.  
It felt nice to see him smiling; I stared at his glowing face.

"5 … 4 … 3 …" He started counting, slowly sitting up, still smirking.

I put the plate back on the floor and took a few steps back. Another low growl rumbled from his chest, I grinned, "Bring it on!" I whispered.

He stepped off the bed, and then started slowly circling me.

" … 2…" he whispered.

"1" I said before he could.

Very softly and swiftly he knocked my legs from under me but caught me before I could hit the ground.

I clung onto his neck tightly; he walked over and switched the light off then lay us both down on the bed.

"Em- we need to talk…" I said drawing patterns on his chest.

"What about?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"I- don't want you to go…" I leant in and rested my head against his chest.

His heart sped up, but he didn't say anything.

The annoying tears started to tumble out my eyes and fall on his chest, he lifted my chin up with his hand; lifting it up to look at me.

"I-I'm sorry-" I tried to say but I was cut off by his lips on mine. Silencing me.

He brushed his lips across each of my eyes, wiping away the tears.

He carefully rolled us both, so his body hovered over mine.

Normally all my worries would melt away while he kissed me like this, but to my surprise the tears didn't stop the whole time he tried to distract me.

In fact my quiet tears turned into sobs.

"Lexi… don't cry. Lets make tonight just about us… no one else, just you and me." He stroked my cheek and continued to kiss away the tears.

I really didn't want to ruin tonight but the tears wouldn't let up.

He tried everything, kissing me, hugging me, but nothing would work.

"I'm – really- so-sorry- Em- I don't know what's wrong with me!" I scrubbed away the tears.

"Come here Lex…" he leaned up against the wall at the head of the bed and pulled me tightly against his chest.

"I really am sorry Embry, I don't want to waste this time with you… but I cant stop." I said resting my head over his heart, listening to it steadily beat.

"Don't be sorry Lexi, I know you're hurting." He brushed the hair back from my face "Tell me what it is… maybe talking about it will help." He murmured.

"What are you? A counsellor?" I laughed in between sobs.

"Tell me," he urged. His hand was now tracing my face, reading my expression I decided.

"I'm scared." I admitted. He took a deep breath.

"I will do everything in my power to stop them from coming here Lexi. All of us will." He promised.

"I'm not scared of that Embry…" I shook my head.

"What then?" he continued to touch my face.

"Everything." I sighed. He didn't respond so I continued, "I'm scared for everyone. Bella, Nessie. I'm scared for Jacob. For both packs. Leah and Seth! Quil, Sam. But mostly I'm scared of loosing you," My voice broke twice.

He shushed me when another round of hysteria passed through me at the thought.

It was unbearable pain, even to only think about.

"What's going to happen Embry?" I asked once I settled down.

"I don't know Lex, I really don't know." He choked out.

He suddenly pulled me into a sitting position, he held my face between his hands and spoke fiercely "But no matter what happens Lexi, I will always love you. Please remember that." He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

The warm tears rolled down my cheeks and onto his hands.

"I will always love you." I whispered in a broken voice.

He kissed my lips gently then lay me back on his chest, holding me until the tears ran dry.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up to Embry opening the door to leave.

"Em?" I croaked, my voice thick with sleep.

"I have to go Lex, I'm sorry." He said in a sad tone.

I stood up, took his oversized jacket, pulled it on along with shoes and followed him outside. Everything was white; all the green was masked with snow. Embry took my hand and we walked a little way into the trees.

"Remember what I said last night." He said leaning down and kissing my lips gently.

"Will I not see you before the f-" I broke off, I couldn't say it.

He shook his head, "I can't come back Lexi, I'm sorry." I fought back the new tears budding in my eyes. And bit down on my lower lip.

He knelt down in front of me, I thought he was going to kiss my stomach, so I took advantage of his distraction and looked up and wiped away the tears before he could see them.  
When I looked back down, he was looking up at me with glistening eyes.

"Lexi, I was supposed to wait until you're birthday but I might not get a chance…" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny blue velvet box.

My heart stopped and my breathing hitched. He looked up at me through his thick lashes.

"Lexi… I love you, more than words can say. Would you do me the honours of marrying me?"

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring – I wanted to ask where he got the money for such a gorgeous ring but I hadn't answered him yet.

"Yes! Yes!" I said breathless, jumping on him and showering him in kisses.

He took my left hand and gently slid the ring on the finger before kissing it.

"I'm sorry it's not some big romantic thing." He said after I calmed down.

"Its perfect Embry." I continued to marvel at the sparkling ring.

A loud howl ripped through the early morning, Embry stiffened.

"You have to go." I murmured, tightening my arms around him.

"Yes…" he leant down and kissed my tummy, then my lips.

"This isn't goodbye forever Lex." He said kissing the ring.

"I know Em… I really do love you." I said.

He walked into the trees, slowly disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

"Please come back!" I couldn't help but call out.

"I love you." I heard him call back, before he disappeared out of sight.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the ring.

He better come back to me...

******  
**

* * *

**A/N : Okay, thank u all for the reviews last time! and especially to all of you who wrote about James (friend that passed) he is in a better place.  
Love you all for it!**

And review about this chapter.  
Tell me you're thoughts or ideas...

**Seriously thank u all for everything! Love ya's for it!**

-- SUMMER -- 

**Big thanks too all these wonderful awsome people ! ...**

**lynnieboo  
animegirl0216  
WritingFanatic364  
Sugar-Ice  
Lady Lunar  
iluvshim  
miss saranda cullen  
DeViLz SpAwN.  
Swimming cutie xoxo  
Biffy  
agh0986  
xangelxeyesxlucianax  
xlifeisbeautifulx  
twilightluver919  
taybaybay  
Twit-Tard**


	34. The battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters, all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone, well this chapter is quite long. I decided to do this chapter in Embry's P.O.V. mainly because i always wondered what Jacob's pack were thinking during B.D.  
Next chapter is the wedding, i'm trying to figure out names for the babies so if you think of any that might suite them... let me know =]**

**I hope you all like this chapter, let me know you're feelings and thoughts.  
And my fingers are falling apart they are so sore from typing so much! All for you guys *big cheesy grin*  
**

**--Summer--  
**

* * *

E.P.O.V

This was it, the vision the psychic had seen.

_Sam's pack is here. _Seth thought quietly.  
Leah, Quil, Seth and I were running towards the familiar clearing. It was the same clearing we fought the newborn army last year. That was easy, almost too easy. The newborns didn't know how to fight, but we all knew this would be different. Carlisle had told Jacob about the Volturi and their rules, the story was passed from Jake to us all.  
Jacob phased and his thoughts were swarming around Reneesme, besides that he stayed quiet. Not only was Jacob thinking about his loved one, Quil's thoughts were filled with Claire and his family. Seth was thinking about his mom, Leah about her dad, wondering if she will be seeing him soon.  
Of course my mind was never far away from Lexi, everything reminded me of her. I thought back to yesterday morning, when she followed me outside; and I asked her to marry me. It felt right, I needed her to see how much I really loved her. That she was all that mattered.  
We all continued to think quietly to ourselves, not interrupting, just remembering happier times.

All the leeches were making their way to the clearing as well, keeping their distance from us.  
Both packs didn't enter the clearing, we just ran around the perimeter.  
_Into positions. _Jacob said, not an order, just letting us know its happening.  
Both packs fell into alignment. On Jacob's right was Leah, then me followed by Quil and Seth, on Jake's left was Sam followed by his pack.

Bella had Reneesme perched on her back, Jacob's thoughts were screaming.  
_Go to her Jake._ I thought softly.

_Yeah go Jake. _Quil and Seth quickly agreed.

He took a few steps forward, turned his head and nodded then went to stand at Bella's side. We could feel the relief wash through him when Reneesme reached out and held onto his fur.  
_Remember – fight as a unit. _Jacob suddenly thought. Images of the newborn fight were up on show for us all too see.

_We are a pack; we fight as a pack, together as one. _He egged us on. It was a pep talk of some sorts, but it was definitely working on us, our animal instincts were taking over. The vampire stench seemed to help also, slowly our thoughts came together into one and the human emotions left us, we were ready. Ready to fight, ready to kill.

They seemed to drift into the clearing, the stories were true, they wore dark hooded cloaks.  
_Tear _

_Kill_

_Shred_

Burn

_Jeez they're taking their freaking time! _Leah's thoughts broke out the trance.

I couldn't help it but snort at her impatience; she growled a warning.  
_They do it on purpose Leah, to show they have no hurry. Sort of proving they are invincible. _Jacob thought.

_Invincible _Quil scoffed.

_We'll put their name to the test. _Leah snickered, digging her nails into the dirt.  
The slow procession continued, we all eyed up the biggest leeches and the smallest.  
We knew a few things about the Volturi; some had abilities. Sort of like the Jasper, and his ability to manipulate emotions.  
A little angelic girl can have you withering in pain on the ground, just by looking at you. Her brother was the opposite, he cuts off all you're senses.  
I internally shuddered at the thought of them getting anywhere near Lexi.  
_Do it for the one's who can't fight. _Seth said, his anger was radiating from every part of him.  
In Jacobs thoughts we heard Edward snarl then speak softly about their many layers of strategies. It seemed to make Jacob even more furious.

_Jacob, let us stand with you brother. _Quil thought.

_Yeah, we're a pack._ Seth added.

_Okay, step forward. _He huffed.  
I glanced over at Sam and nodded once, he dipped his head a little then we all walked out of the darkness into the clearing.  
The leeches army stopped, their faces an emotionless mask.

_They're afraid! _Jacob smiled.

_Fear means weakness. _Leah added.

We bordered out along the uneven lines.

Carlisle was the first to step forward and speak to the so-called 'royals.'  
The way he spoke was as if they were best friends. The freaky looking feathery skin leech – Aro - asked to speak with Edward.  
I noticed Jacob's reluctance as Edward started towards the middle of the clearing.  
We all watched as the feathery man glided back to our side of the field with Edward and the other leeches.  
The five of them stopped in the middle of the clearing, Edward called out, "Bella, bring Reneesme and a few friends."

_I'm going regardless._ Jacob snarled in thought.

"Jacob … Emmett?" She murmured, as if reading his thoughts.  
_Jacob! _We all chorused, wanting to follow.

_Stay there guys…_ He thought already crossing the field, flanking Bella.

"Interesting company you keep," The lanky leech said to Edward while eyeing Jacob up.

_Son of a bitc- _Leah started.

_Shot gun the big leech! _Quil suddenly thought.

A low growl slipped out of Jacob's teeth. _Stupid parasites!_ He thought.

They stopped a few yards away from the grouping; Edward went straight to Bella's side and took her hand.

"Hello again Bella." The brawny one grinned down at her.

Jacob's thoughts became possessive and angry towards the leech.

_S'all good Jake, I'll tear him up! _Quil was basically bouncing up and down with adrenaline.

They spoke about Renesmee, the whole time we were all building ourselves up for the fight, it was a need now.  
Through Jacob's eyes we noticed the feathery leech – Aro – look at Jake oddly.

_What's he looking at?_ Jacob thought.

"It doesn't work that way," Edward suddenly said in a harsh tone.

"Just an errant thought." The silky bloodsucker eyed Jacob again, his eyes swept slowly over both packs.

"They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

Damn straight!  
Exactly!

All our thoughts were in harmony again.

"They seem quite attached to you, though. And you're young mate and family. Loyal." He said softly.

We're loyal to Renesmee.

To humans.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking you're lifestyles." Edward still held the harsh tone.

The man laughed happily – animatedly – "Just an errant thought." He chuckled.

_What the hell is he thinking? _We all yelled.

"I do know how it is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work Aro."  
_What is he thinking Edward? _Jacob thought, turning his head and letting a small whine slip through his teeth.

"He was intrigued with the idea of … guard dogs," Edward said back.

!!!!

Ugh ugh ugh! Seth thought.

The clearing broke into loud snarls and growls.

In you're freaking dreams!

Over my dead body

There was a sharp bark from the wolf beside me. I expected Sam but it was Leah.  
Shut it! She growled.

Both packs broke off, leaving the clearing in a menacing silence.

"I suppose that answers that question. This lot has picked it side." Aro laughed animatedly again.

Edward hissed and crouched down, the two other leeches crouched down in response.

Game on! Jake thought, getting ready to lunge at one.

"So much to discuss." Aro waved his hand, they all stood back to their former posture.

"So much to decide. If you and you're furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullen's, I must confer with my brothers."  
I kept my eyes on Jacob, making sure no one had a go at him.

Edward pulled on Emmett and Bella's arm, tugging them backwards towards the safety of our side of the field.

I'm going to rip you to pieces parasite! Jacob was staring intently at Aro.

I will get you! For threatening Renesmee for thinking about hurting her! For my family for my pack for my brothers! He bared his teeth at Aro.

Thankfully Renesmee grabbed a hold of his tail, forcing him to stay with her.  
He was in serious danger of loosing it there for a moment.

"The werewolves" The white haired leech spoke to his brother.

"Ah brother…" Aro sighed.

"Will you defend that alliance too, Aro?" he spat, "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation – no doubt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."  
This leech has lost his mind! Seth thought, amazed at the crazy conclusion the white haired one came up with.

Edward cleared his throat loudly, "Caius, it's the middle of the day. These are not Children of the Moon. They bear no relation to you're enemies on the other side of the world." He gestured to Jacob.

"You breed mutants here," The leech spat back.

"They aren't even Werewolves. Aro can tell you about it if you don't believe me."

Not werewolves? Quil, Seth and I said at once.

Now Edwards lost his mind! Leah thought.

The accusations continued.

We watched in disgust and horror as the evil white-haired leech commanded the informant – Irina – to die. She was slaughtered in seconds, her remains burning in the same instant.

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her sisters that watched. They broke free and tried to avenge her death, almost starting the fight. But they were held back.

It calmed down and Aro started questioning the witnesses.

"Brothers there is much to consider here…" Aro said drifting to his sode of the clearing.

"Let us counsel." Both brothers said, one evil and excited the other bored and uninterested.

Quil was chanting to himself ' rip, tear, shred, kill' over and over.

Leah was checking the opponents still, measuring them all up.

Seth's eyes flickered between his sister and the army; he was worried for her.

Jacob's thoughts caught me off guard.

_What the hell is she doing?_ He thought.

"You remember what I told you?" Bella asked quietly, taking the small child off her back and into her arms.

"I love you," Renesmee whispered back.

"I love you too, more than my own life." Bella kissed her head.  
Jacob was feeling really uneasy and Edward's eyes were an echo of confusion.

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. Once you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air." Bella whispered into Jakes ear.

_W-What? _Jacob's thoughts were a broken mess.

_You have to Jacob…_I said _Bella's right. If it ends in a fight, you need to take Renesmee as far away as possible. _

_But … what about the pack- _He thought, angry now. He was growling an even growl, his hackles standing up on end, and his teeth exposed menacingly.

Edward put Renesmee up on Jacob's back; she fitted perfectly in between his shoulder blades.

You need to Jacob.

_It's the right thing to do._

_For Nessie._

Bella turned to Jacob, "You're the only one we could ever trust her with. If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her Jacob."  
_B-But you Bells? I love you too…_he whined.

"I know. I love you too, Jake. You'll always be my best man." She nudged his shoulder. Surprisingly Edward leant against Jake "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother… my son."

I couldn't bear to listen to their goodbyes. There has to be hope. I have to believe I will see Lexi again, to hear my children's heartbeats. To kiss her, to love her … to marry her.

Leah…you're the best girl werewolf ever! Quil suddenly thought.

_Yeah Leah… no one else could have handled it _Seth agreed.

They're right Leah… you had to put up with a lot of shit! There is no one else I'd rather it be…I said truthfully.

Don't you all start saying goodbye. She said fiercely.

Why? I asked.

Because you will all feel like idiots later! She retorted.

Leah, for once… let you're wall down. We might not make this…Quil sadly thought.

Stop it! All of you shut up! You are ALL going to be fine! Seth you will live through this and go to college! Quil you will be home and playing Barbies with Claire in no time… and Embry… you will be back in La Push, marrying Lexi and having you're kids! Stop acting so negative and get over yourselves… we are going to survive this! She growled furiously. None of us had time to think anything back because Bella's whisper carried over to us "Get ready. It's starting."

The drive to kill was up at its highest again, all negativity forgotten.

Then three self-professed 'royals' decided to vote.

The bored one voted to leave.

The white haired evil one voted to fight – of course.

Aro seemed to take pleasure that he made the deciding vote.

Someone's coming! Seth suddenly thought. At the same time Edward said "Yes!"

Who? Jacob's thoughts were louder than all of us.

I – I don't know … I can hear them, listen. Seth showed us the sound of feet barely touching the ground – and something different a fluttering?

What is that Seth? I asked confused at the unknown sound.

They've stopped…southwest. Quil thought, listening intently by using Seth's ears.

"Why don't you come and join us Alice?" Edward said loudly, so everyone could hear.

The sound of running became louder, finally the tiny psychic flittered into the clearing, her tense partner mere inches away from her, his eyes took in the confrontation.  
Then three strangers followed after them, two females and a male.  
As he got closer the sound caught us all off guard.

That sound …

It's his heartbeat Jacob thought, his eyes glued to the male.

All of the Cullen's hugged and greeted the arrivals. One of the new vampires told us her story, about her sister and how she fell pregnant with the male – Nahuel – he was a half immortal. Kind of like Renesmee except he had venom.  
Caius – the angry, evil one was intent on fighting, he was trying to find every excuse under the sun to start a fight, but Aro had the deciding vote.

"There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are a lot like us, it appears." Aro said gently.

"Is that you're vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

None of the pack relaxed their stances,

It could be a trick! Quil quickly said.

"Dear ones, we do not fight today." Aro called, turning to his army.

The army nodded and straightened out of their ready positions. Faster than when they entered the clearing they filed out. Leaving only Aro and his three guards.  
He had a few words to Carlisle; Tell them not to hunt near La Push! Quil was screaming in thoughts.

Finally the remanding four leeches disappeared into the trees, leaving us waiting and watching.

Wait. What the hell just happened? I thought, shaking my head slightly.

Seriously… is it over? Seth looked around.

There has to be more! Jacob was still tense like the rest of us, waiting for them to ambush us.

"Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards under the swagger." Edward chuckled but I couldn't relax, there was no way in hell it was over.

Seth can you hear anything? Jacob demanded.

No, I think they really have left. He thought.

Suddenly Alice joined in with Edwards laughing, "Seriously people. They're not coming back. Everyone can relax now."

Not only were all our thoughts silent but the entire clearing.

Told ya you'll all feel like idiots! Leah snickered.

Cheering erupted and the clearing filled with howls. I lifted my head up to the sky and let the joyful song pour out of me.

We continued to howl for a long time; finally we broke off. I was thrown across the ground by a massive ball of fur colliding with me.

Gotcha! Quil thought.

Dude that hurt. I thought jumping to my feet and whimpering dramatically.

Jacob walked over – in human form – and playfully punched my chest.

"Hey guys … I just wanted to say thanks. Ya know, for sticking with me." He looked at Quil and me.

What are we supposed to do? Runaway? Quil thought and snorted.

I phased, not caring who was watching and pulled on the sweat pants that were tied around my ankle.

"Hey Em…" Jake gave me a bro hug.

"We're family. You know we got you're back!" I said, Quil must have phased also because he spoke.

"Yeah Jake, brothers do that."

I noticed the tiny Bella walk over holding Renesmee; both were smiling.

"Hey vampire-girl!" I called, as she got closer.

She chuckled, "Hey Embry… Hey Quil."

"Hey Nessie! What's happening?" I reached out and ruffled the adorable girls hair.

I couldn't help it; I really wanted to just run away to find Lexi. She would be somewhere in agony… I needed to find her soon.

The little half immortal flashed me a grin then reached up and touched my cheek.

'You're going to be a daddy Uncle Embry?' She thought.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna be a dad." I couldn't help the grin spreading.

"Yeah, I never said congratulations on that Embry, you and Lexi are so lucky." Bella said.

"Thanks Bella…" The cheesy grin was still plastered on my face.

I noticed that there was no wolves in the clearing anymore, obviously they had all left.

"Hey dude I'll see you back in La Push…" Quil said backing towards the trees.

I was about to follow when someone called out my name; I looked around to see Esme walking over, Alice following closely behind.

"Hello Embry, thank you for everything." She said in a soft gentle tone.

"No problems, I mean – Jacob is our brother and Alpha." I shrugged.

"I heard Lexi is pregnant, that's wonderful news Embry. Congratulations from us all." Esme continued to smile gently, it was impossible but I'm sure she had dimples when she smiled.

"A wedding too… I caught Lexi thinking about it while you were here," Alice chirped.

That set me into motion. "I'm really sorry to just disappear but I … really need to see her. I'm sorry." I said backing away faster now.

"You know its her birthday today Em?" Jacob called out, holding Renesmee on his shoulders.

That stopped me in my tracks.

"What's the date?" I whispered.

"1st of January bro." Jacob smiled "I guess you better get a move on, both packs are at Emily's." He nodded.

I felt like my legs were cemented to the ground, but somehow they started moving on their own. I was flying through the trees in an instant.

My mind was quiet, no one else to share thoughts with.  
I made it to La Push in record time and phased out the back of Emily's house.

"Damn it!" I hissed when I realised I had no pants.

"Here!" Leah's voice startled me.

"Chuck these on." She threw some pants out the window, "Oh and you better hurry up. She's going a little crazy" She shut the glass quietly.

I tried to hurriedly pull the pants on and run around the house at the same time. I ended up falling to the ground with a loud THUMP.

"Owww." I growled.

Finally the pants decided to cooperate and I flew up the front steps and into the kitchen.

The smell of food was mouth-watering but there was another familiar scent that had my heart thumping a disjointed rhythm. Lexi's honey vanilla scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

I couldn't see her but I could feel her. The pull in my stomach had me crossing the tiny kitchen into the lounge, where I found her staring out the window.

"Lexi…" I sighed.

Her head snapped up, her eyes weren't wet like I was expecting. A smile spread across her face.  
She was half running to me in an instant, her foot caught on something and she fell into my open arms our lips met in the same second.  
Her tongue danced around mine, I rested a hand on her growing stomach and the other on her cheek.

The passionate kiss slowed and she gently brushed her lips across mine, once, twice, three times.  
I opened my eyes to see her sparkling eyes watching me.

"I knew you would come back to me." She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest, listening to my heart slow down.

"I love you." I pressed my lips to her head.

**Sometime later  
**

I held Lexi's sleeping body on my lap, still stroking her cheek.  
I looked around the busy room; Quil was cradling a sleeping Claire. Sam had Emily in a tight embrace and Kim was wrapped securely in Jared's arms. Rachael was clinging to Paul and showering him in kisses.  
I noticed Sue had her arms tightly around both Leah and Seth.

Old Quil sat with a triumphant grin on his face. Billy Black was chatting happily to Kora. Then I noticed Maxie – a new comer to the wolf pack – was sitting reading a book to a very happy Karla. His eyes glistened every time she smiled.

It seems like someone imprinted on Lexi's niece.

"He will keep her safe." Lexi murmured pointing at Maxie.

I shifted a little under her, "Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked worriedly.

"No," She sat up and smiled, "I'm hungry."

"Again? Jeez Lexi, you eat more than me!" Paul snorted from across the room.

"Yes Paul, again!" She laughed, kissed my lips once then was out of the lounge and into the kitchen with Kora trailing after her.

It hadn't been two minuets when a loud scream came from the kitchen, which had me on my feet and sprinting to the next room.

"What is it?" I yelled bursting through the door.

There I found Kora staring down at the Lexi's feet. Lexi looked absolutely terrified.

I ran to her side, as I did I stepped in water. I glanced down just as I took Lexi in my arms. My eyes widened as the smell hit me, it wasn't water it was … Lexi; the liquid was coming from Lexi.

"Oh my god!" Someone gasped from the door.

"Lexi?" I whispered, trying to get her to focus on me, her eyes were glazing over.

"Lexi! Lexi, look at me." Her eyes fluttered closed and her body swayed, leaning heavily into me.

I pulled her into my arms, Koa was at my side in the same instant.

"Lexi? Lexi! Please … Lex, wake up!" I yelled franticly at her unconscious body.

"Embry, calm down. She is going into labour; we need to take her to the hospital. Now" Sue said hurrying me out the door with Lexi still in my arms.

I didn't expect Sue to be helping, she was nice but I thought it would have been Kora.

I held Lexi in my arms the whole trip to Forks, Sue instructed me to concentrate on the heartbeats of both babies and Lexi's.  
Kora was going to take her car, I didn't understand why but I was too worried about Lexi to stop and ask.

Sue flew into the hospital, not even parking in a park and slammed on the brakes. Once we got to the emergency part I noticed the same girl that was working the last time I carried the unconscious Lexi in.

Her eyes widened and she scurried around the desk.

"Pregnant with twins, waters have broken she fainted 30seconds afterwards… the fluid was clear and a substantial amount." Sue said quickly, walking to the nurse.

"Right this way…" She led us into an empty room, I lay Lexi on the bed.  
Both babies' heartbeats were faster than normal, I didn't want to say anything to the doctor so I whispered to Sue.

"Babies heart beats are faster than normal." She looked at me smiling slightly.

"Its normal Embry, they do that during labour... looks like you're going to be a dad soon."

Lexi's eyes flew open and the hand I was holding clenched around mine, almost hurting me.

"Lexi?" I stroked her cheek, she looked like she was holding her breath; her teeth were clamped down on her bottom lip.

"Lexi!" I yelled.

She yelped loudly then her grip on my hand loosened.

"Lexi, you're in the hospital. Can you explain what just happened then?" The nurse said taking her temperature.

"I-It was a l-little s-sore… nothing m-major." She panted.

"Okay, well it seems that you're having contractions, they were lasting about 15 seconds, we will time them to see how far apart they are." The nurse said.

She went to the other side of the room to put some gloves on, I took Lexi's flushed face in my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"Lex… are you okay?" It was a dumb question. I knew she was in pain, and she was going to be for a while.

"O-Of course… just gotta push these two giants out." She tried to smile still breathing heavily. I felt sick, like physically nauseous at the obvious pain she was in. This time I couldn't do anything about it.

"You have to stay strong for Lexi, Embry." Sue whispered when the nurse had to get passed.

"She's in so much pain." I whimpered.

"And it all goes away once the babies are born, just stay with her. Let her know you're still there." Suddenly the door was opened and in ran Kora, she went straight to Lexi's side.

"Oh Lex… deep breathes, remember what it was like with Karla, just concentrate on you're breathing." She stroked her cheek.

Sue left a short while later.  
The contractions were getting closer and longer. About two hours after getting to the hospital Lexi had insisted on standing up.

"No! I'm not lying on my back the whole bloody time!" She growled at the nurse.

I kept both my hands on her waist, while she leant onto me.  
The hours passed and they got worst, Lexi was getting really tired; she would fall asleep for 3minuets then wake up just before a contraction and feel like she slept for hours.

"Rub her back Embry… her lower back." Kora said while Lexi leaned over the bed, recovering from yet another contraction.

"What?" I whispered.

"Her lower back… massage it." She pointed to the small of her back. I gave her a puzzled look and she rolled her eyes.

"The babies have dropped down into her pelvis, well one has so far and it puts A LOT of strain on her lower back, hence why she's standing up. So if you can rub her back like she did for me with Karla it will help." She hadn't even finished talking when I dropped my hands to Lexi's lower back and started rubbing gently.  
Anything that will help Lexi I will do.

The day turned into night and the nurses were replaced with doctors.

Lexi was still refusing to lie down, the only time she did was when they had to do an 'internal exam.' I nearly phased and ripped Doctor Samson's head off when he put his fingers in her.

But Kora noticed my distress and explained what he was doing.

"You're fully dilated Lexi, the pushing will start soon." He said in a way to happy tone.

"L-Let me up." She said taking my arm and trying to sit up.

"Uh Lexi I think it will be safer on the bed…" The doctor said.

"I'm calling in a favour… gravities going to help me with this one." She hissed.

Through all her contractions Lexi didn't scream or yell or even speak she just clenched her mouth shut and dug her nails into my hand, a few times drawing blood.

"It's amazing, she doesn't even yell." Kora whispered to me.

"Yeah… amazing." I mumbled back.

The night wore on and Lexi seriously looked in danger of falling over and going to sleep. She was leaning against my chest – still standing – when she clamped her teeth shut and her hands balled into fists.

"T-This I-is d-d-different. I w-want t-to p-pushh." She hissed slow and quietly through her teeth.

"You have an urge to push Lexi?" The doctor asked.

She nodded her head, "Please on the bed," The doctor said.

"No… I'll stand!" She said.

"Lexi…" the doctor growled.

"I am not lying down and giving birth to twins!" She screeched.

The doctor and a nurse discussed something medical then he asked Lexi if she could get into a squatting position.

She pulled me down with her and rested her head on my chest again.

Everything seemed to move at vampire speed from that moment on, there were a few moans and gasps; Kora even had the camera out taking photos.  
After a lot of blood and more of that water-like-liquid there was a sound that made it all worthwhile. "A beautiful baby girl and a beautiful baby boy." The nurse cooed, hading me two bundled up angels.

That was the moment the world stopped moving – again.  
The first time was when I saw Lexi at school.  
Now the world froze and all I could see was the beautiful brown eyed babies.

"Let me - " Lexi reached out, her hand shaking slightly.

I handed both babies to her, she gasped and tears rolled down her cheeks, landing on the quiet babies.

"S-So beautiful." She said in between tears.

The doctor insisted on checking to make sure Lexi didn't tear – down there.  
She handed me the babies.

"Embry…why don't you take a walk? I'll stay with Lexi." Kora murmured kissing the babies heads.

I was in the corridor in the next instant.  
Both babies had their eyes open, squinting at the light.

"I promise to love you both forever…" I swore, kissing each of their foreheads.  
**My daughter. My son.  
My world.**

* * *

**Review people! And also big thanks to those of you who voted on the poll - it was obvious what you all wanted. =]**

**BIG BIG *Virtual High Five* to these awsome people...**

miss saranda twilight  
agh0986  
CanoeKeyPaceHeGrit.  
twilightluver919  
xlostinmyownworldx  
liljenrocks  
animegirl0216  
Swimming cutie xoxo  
Sugar-Ice  
noamg  
EdwardAteJames'Cookie  
xangelxeyesxlucianax  
Mwah47  
Twit-Tard  
taybaybay  
stephanieiswaytoaddicted

You all deserve awards for you're awsomeness =] Thank you for reviewing! Love yas for it !

Oh and if i had something wrong with the labour, let me know. Cant say i've ever experianced it before - i was there when my sister gave birth though (put me off sex for ever!) =]


	35. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Characters. =] property of S.M**

**Hello everyone, well this is the last chapter... *sniff sniff* but i promise their are sequels! About the babies etc etc.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all made my day.  
Please excuse the errors or spelling mistakes - i'm going on a surfing expo thingy and won't have access to a computer, so i decided to upload now. **

**Leave me a review and let me know of ideas for the sequel...**

**SERIOUSLY THANK YOU ALL FOR READUNG 'FINDING EMBRY' Lexi loves ya's for it =]**

* * *

"Goodnight Alice!" I said for the tenth time.

"If i see you disappear tonight Lexi, i will be down in La Push in 5minuets!" She growled, but still sounded like a chirping bird.

"Okay! No werewolves, i get it. Besides Kora's keeping guard." I snorted.

"Please get some sleep, you have no excuse to be tired tomorrow – TK and TJ are being looked after so please just sleep." She pleaded.

I fake yawned "Okay Alice, i guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good sleep!" I laughed "Ha ha, very funny Lexi. Enjoy you're last night of freedom." She said then the phone went dead.

I turned the cellphone off – Kora's orders – and lay back on the bed.

The room looked oddly large when it was just me in it. Empty, not menacing just unusual.

It had been 9months since Embry proposed to me. 9months since the Volturi came to massacre the Cullen's. But also 9months since Embry and I welcomed two beautiful, healthy babies to the world, Talia Jay Call and Taylor Kruse Call.

They were perfect when they were born, and still to this day they continue to grow and blossom.  
Both of them have russet skin, a little lighter than their father, TJ has darker eyes like her father, TK has lighter brown eyes.  
I could still remember the dramas that happened when we brought them home for the first time.

FLASHBACK

"You okay Lex?" Embry asked, carrying both babies and two bags.

"I'm fine... jeez, what would i do without you?" I lent up and kissed his lips.

"Well you wouldn't have had babies to start with..." A familiar deep voice said from the door behind me. I turned to see Jacob, Quil, Leah and Seth walk in.

"Hey guys." I grinned "Come to raid the fridge?" i raised an eyebrow.

It was a relief i wasn't one of those 'moody' post-pregnancy girls, besides having my period i felt fine. I felt blessed to have such a wonderful fiancé, beautiful healthy children and caring friends and family.

"I see you are feeling better." Leah chuckled, naturally picking up one of the bundled up babies off Embry.

"Yeah, i feel great." i sat down carefully on the couch – was still a little tender 'down there' – I gestured for the others to sit as well. Embry sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me just as Jacob took TK off him.

"So ... names?" Seth grinned and sat on my other side.

"Yeah Taylor Kruse for mister," i nodded to TK in Jake's massive hands. "TK for short." Embry kissed my forehead.

"And missy here?" Leah asked, her eyes glued to TJ.

"Talia Jay ... or TJ." I smiled as Leah's head snapped up to look at me.

I smile and nodded a little, it was true – Talia was sort of named after Leah. For the times she saved me and for being a true friend.

Jacob's eyes also glistened when i said Jay ... Quil snorted.

"Sorry Quil but ... Quil was too hard to work in." I laughed and everyone else joined in.

"Alright, food time! Come on guy's Kora cooked a feed before." Embry hauled himself off the couch and in the general direction of the kitchen.

I reached out for TK but Jacob shook his head "The boy needs to learn to eat like a man."  
I laughed but Leah handed TJ over, "Bathroom." she said quickly, I'm sure i saw something glisten on her cheek.

"You not eating Seth?" i playfully elbowed him.

"Huh? Nah... i already ate at home." He laughed, "But i think you made Leah cry, its sweet that you did that for her." He reached over to pull the blankets back from TJ's face, "Do you want to h-" I looked up to offer him a hold, but his expression caught me off guard.

He was staring intensely at her... not blinking, his eyes slowly changed from shock to love – lots and lots of love, a huge amount of love. That much instant-love could only mean one thing -

Seth just imprinted on my daughter.

"Talia ..." He cooed to the sleeping baby. The sound of Embry's voice in the kitchen sent my head into a whirlpool. What the hell is Embry going to say? Will he be mad? Angry?

"Seth" i hissed, "Seth! Snap out of it!" His eyes reluctantly shifted from TJ to my face.

"D-Did you just imprint?" I whispered.

He winced, nodding and droppin his head, feeling guilty.

_Crap, crap, crap!_

The kitchen door opened and in walked a laughing Jacob Embry and Quil. TK looked tiny in Quil's arms.

Embry noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding Seth, TJ and me. He instantly froze in the middle of the room.

"Lexi?" He was at my side that same second.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" His eyes raked over me and TJ.

_How the heck am i supposed to tell him that Seth has imprinted ... on his week old daughter._

Embry was already possessive of them.

"Lexi... please, what is it?" He stroked my cheek and lifted up my chin.

"I-I need to talk with you... in private, please." I glanced at Seth then down at TJ, he must have followed my gaze also because he was on his feet and growling in the same second.

All simultaneously the front door opened – Kora, Karla and Maxie walked in, and Leah walked out of the bathroom. Embry looked like he was in danger of phasing in the middle of the busy lounge.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kora obviously didn't pick up on the tension. I noticed Maxie pick Karla up and take her into the kitchen his eyes taking in Embry's shaking body. Quil handed Leah TK and instructed her to also go to the kitchen.

"Lexi? Embry? What's going on?" Kora's tone had changed, she looked Embry up and down; noticing how his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"You ... didn't." He snarled at Seth.

"Em... you know it's not something i can control." Seth pleaded.  
I stood up, clutching TJ closer to my chest, Seth stepped slightly in front of us, acting as a shield from Embry. That seemed to anger him more though, Embry grabbed Seth and threw him across the room, causing him to crash into the opposite wall.

"Embry!" Kora screamed, running to Seth's aid.

"You will not go near her! You will stay away from her!" Embry roared, his whole body blurring.

Jacob and Quil decided to intervene and they both took a hold of Embry. I just stood and stared, unable to find my body or voice.

Leah came out of the kitchen, going to Seth immediately; Maxie must be looking after TK and Karla.

"Kora! Get away from him!" Jacob yelled as Seth started trembling.

"You do not get to tell me what to do in my own house Jacob! Embry! What the hell is wrong with you!" I had a feeling this would be the time Kora finds out about the secret world of mythical creatures. I had planned on doing it in a less dramatic way.

"You stay the hell away from my daughter Seth!" Embry growled loud enough for Kora to hear.

"What the hell is going on?" She looked around franticly.

"I can't stay away from her Embry, you know what its like! Can you stay away from Lexi?" Seth retorted. Leah had obviously picked up on the meaning of the fight, but she stayed next to her brother.

"She's a week old!" Embry tried to lunge at him again but Jake and Quil held him back.

"Kora! Move!" Leah hissed as Kora moved to the middle of the confrontation.

"No! I refuse to let you both come into my house and tear it apart. Now we can work this out by talking; there is no need for violence." She crossed her arms and glared at both Embry and Seth.

"Kora... take TJ to the kitchen please." It was the first time i spoke, suddenly all eyes were fixed on either me or the sleeping baby.

Kora thought about it for a minuet, "Promise to explain what's going on?" I nodded and she took TJ and left through the kitchen door.

Embry and Seth were still shaking, just not as much as before. I didn't know what to say, i had to admit, I was angry that Seth imprinted – but I couldn't punish him for that. It's not something they can control. But also i knew Seth, i knew how kind and caring he was – I know she will be the most protected girl in the world.

Embry somehow got free from Jacob and Quil's arms and was crossing the room in a flash, hitting Seth square in the jaw with a loud crunch. Leah lunged at Embry, not hitting him, just pushing him backwards in time for Jacob and Quil to grab a hold of him. But Embry wouldn't stop fighting to free himself.

"Stop!" I yelled but it was lost amongst all the growling and snarls.

"For goodness sakes! Stop it, both of you!" But my voice was quiet compared to the noises they were all making.

"Embry... relax!" Jacob ordered, even i could hear the authority in his voice. Embry stopped resisting Jake and Quil, but his body was a blur, he was going to phase.

"Quil! Get Lexi out of the way!" I faintly heard Jacob yell.

I was in Quil's arms and on the other side of the room just as there was a loud rip and Embry exploded into grey fur.

Jacob was no match for Embry in wolf-form so Leah went and helped Jake push Embry backwards, away from Seth.

"Lexi?" Kora's voice carried over the snarls. I looked over in time to see Kora open the door and gasp as she took in the giant grey wolf in her lounge.

Leah and Jacob weren't doing so good, with holding Embry back.

Everything was a mess, the harmony and peacefulness i felt a few minuets ago had totally disappeared. My happy mood was now replaced with anger.

"Stop it! All of you bloody stop it!" I screamed, loosing my cool.

"Seth, get outside for a minuet! Quil and Leah go with him!" I yelled as the room went silent.

"Embry! I am ordering you to phase back! Right this minuet!" I walked up to the still growling wolf. Kora gasped louder when i neared him.

"Lexi... get the hell away from that thing!" She screamed.

"It's not a thing! It's my bloody moody fiancée." I didn't mean to be so blunt but the anger was in control of me.

"What?" She looked back and forward between me and the wolf.

Embry let another growl slip through his teeth, his eyes fixed on Seth.

"Seth! Now!" I growled and watched as Quil and Leah followed him out the front door.

I turned back to Embry, "I know you're angry Em, but you have no right to hurt Seth. You know just how powerful and unexpected imprinting can be. Now phase back so i can talk to you properly." I said in a even tone. He huffed a bit, Jacob pulled me back a few steps and i watched as the giant wolf contracted back into the man i love.

"E-E-Embr-ry?" Kora whispered, her eyes wide and her face a mask of horror.

"Kor'z... it's okay, i can explain." I quickly ran over taking her hand. The color drained out of her face. "Jacob... come here please." Jake came over quickly.

"Can you take Kora to the kitchen and help her sit down please... she's a little shocked." I asked nicely. I wasn't liking the color Kora was turning.

"Sure sure." He took her carefully into the next room.

I didn't realize i had been crying until i felt a familiar hand brush away the salty tears.

"Lexi... I'm sorry." He said pulling me to his hot rock-hard chest.

"Please don't cry hon. I'm sorry." He continued to brush away the tears.

"I'm okay... really. Just hormones." I blubbered into his chest.

I knew it wasn't the hormones, I think it was the weeks dramas catching up on me.

After a few more minuets and Embry's soothing words i calmed down enough to speak.

"Em, i know you're not happy with the imprinting, neither am I, but their's no point in fighting it..." I noticed he was about to interrupt so i cut in,

"...because not only will it hurt Seth but it will hurt Talia – in the future." I said gently.

"She'll never have to know Lexi," He murmured, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Imprinting isn't just a one way street Em, it's not only the wolves that feel the pull, the girls do too. Talia will grow up and feel that emptiness, no matter what we do. And what are you planning on doing Embry? Running away? No, if Jake and Quil can work through it then we definitely can." I said fiercely, sometimes i think the boys don't understand that imprinting isn't just them. The partners feel that pull too, it's a pull in you're chest – guiding you forward.

He huffed for a few minuets, his eyebrows in a perfect V.

Finally he nodded his head once, then stood up.

"And you're going to talk to Seth?" I asked as he crossed the room, stepping over the mess. He nodded once, "Let me guess... in wolf form?" He raised his eyes to meet mine and slightly smiled.

"You know me too well." I could still hear the hurt in his voice, but i was glad he had recovered a tiny portion of his humor back.

"Let's call it females intuition, besides it's in my job description as a fiancée." I shrugged trying to be casual. He snorted and opened the door, hesitating and taking a deep calming breath.

"Don't hurt him Em!" I called out as he shut the door gently.

**FLASHBACK ENDED.**

I was lying on the bed with my head buried in a pillow to muffle the laughter.

At the time i definitely wouldn't have been laughing, but after 9 months i could see the humor. Everything worked out of course, after Embry 'talked' to Seth in wolf form.

The boy's or even Leah wouldn't tell me what Embry did to Seth but I'm sure it was more than a little chat.

"You can't seriously expect anyone to think that's you snoring, can you?" A familiar voice chuckled from the window.

I spun around, nearly falling backwards off the bed, to see Leah casually leaning against my window her cheeky grin spread across her face.

"I was actually laughing." I smiled.

"Could have fooled me. What had you laughing so hysterically that you sounded so ... weird?" She snorted.

" When Seth imprinted on TJ." Her grin grew surprisingly bigger, "Yeah that is a pretty funny day." She said more to herself.

"What are you doing here anyway? Kora will kill you if she knew you were keeping me up." I fake scolded.

"Ha! Well i was just coming over to wish you a good nights sleep, and enjoy you're last night of freedom with you're sister keeping guard..." Leah stiffened, her eyes darting to the door just as it was swung open. Kora stood there with a phone in her hand, glaring at Leah.

"No it's not him... it's only Leah. Yeah, I'll get rid of her." Kora said shutting off the phone.

"Better run Leah." i chuckled.

"Leah, may i ask what you are doing here?" Kora asked through her teeth.

"Checking to make sure Embry wasn't here... Jake's orders, you know, can't deny the Alpha's wants." I could tell she was lying but i knew Kora wouldn't.

"Okay well he isn't here, so you can go! Now!" Kora shooed Leah out of the room.

"Hey Kor'z?" I called out before she could shut the door.

"Yeah?"

"Who was it on the phone?" I was curious.

"Alice, you're future disappeared." She smirked flicking the lights off and shutting the door, leaving me in complete darkness.

It was handy that Kora knew the truth, she took it quite well. Fainting only once, but Emily explained it to her properly.  
Maxie was part of the family now, he moved into my room once Embry and I moved out. Karla was attached to him like Claire was to Quil.

For awhile Kora was protective of Karla, not allowing Maxie to be alone with her but after time she saw he genuinely loved her.

Kora admitted to me that she wished she was imprinted on, wishing she had someone who loved her that much. I saw the pain in her eyes whenever she saw any of the wolves with their imprint.

My mind droned on, changing to different subjects, switching from either books to music to my two angels in the room next door, Embry's flawless face merged into the collage.

Somehow – only in thoughts – my train of thought pulled me to another memory. One i thought about almost every day.  
It happened almost a month after Seth imprinting, unlike that memory, this one isn't humorous.

**FLASHBACK**

We were having a dinner at Emily's, to welcome the babies to the huge family. Both packs were there, and the mates, even the tribal elders were coming.

I was holding TK, rocking back and forwards to help him sleep. Most of the boys were deep in conversation, i glanced around the room to see Billy Black with his head dropped. I stepped over all the legs and bodies sprawled out on the floor, making my way to Billy. I touched his shoulder,  
"Hey Billy, you okay?" I whispered.

He raised his eyes to me, the skin surrounding them were wrinkled but his eyes held the magic his stories always did.

"Do you want to hold TK?" I asked gently.

His eyes sparkled and i gently lay the bundled up baby in his arms. Billy didn't say anything, he just stared. A flood of tears crept down his cheeks, landing on the thick blanket.

"Billy? Are you okay?" I quickly kneeled down at his side.

His tears turned into a broken sob, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Lexi?" Embry came to my side.

"Dad?" Jake and Rachel asked in unison.

Billy reached his shaking hand to TK's cheek, then gently kissed his forehead, another sob ripped through him.

"Dad." Jacob made his way to Billy's other side.

"H-He's ... H-He's ... M-M-Mine." Billy choked out, everyone looked around confused.

"Billy... he's Embry and my son." I whispered gently, afraid he was thinking TK was his.

He shook his head back and forward, furiously.

Billy raised TK to me, handing him back, i took him and held the sleeping baby against my chest.

Billy continued to sob, Jacob and Rachel confused.

"Dad... talk to me. What is it?" Jacob said in a firm tone, Billy looked up at his son and grabbed his arm tightly.

"I-I'm sorry Jake... I'm sorry Rach..." He gasped in between the loud sobs.

Rachel looked terrified and Paul came over and held her tightly. Jacob didnt look afraid, he looked determined, his eyes searching his fathers.

"Billy, what is it?" Embry also bent down to be leveled with his wheelchair.

Billy's eyes snapped to Embry, holding his gaze intensely. Embry couldn't brake away from his gaze.

"Embry..." Billy whispered, inaudible to my ears, i could only see his lips move.

"Uh okay guys... lets all clear out!" Sam broke into the tense moment.

Both Embry and Billy didnt break eye contact as everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving Jacob, Rachel – Paul, Embry, me and TK, all huddled around Billy.

"Dad!" Jacob barked at his father.

"I... uh... have some explaining to do." Billy's voice was back to normal except i could hear the sadness.

"What is it dad?" Rachel whispered, her voice shaking.

"It was a long time ago... after the twins were born. I was madly in love with my wife, but she had to go for a few months. I met a beautiful lady... her smile and bubbly personality lured me in. I – I stayed with her while you're mother was away." Billy was confessing, i had a feeling i knew where this was going. I quickly looked at Embry, he was still staring at Billy, unblinking and emotionless.

"... She begged me to stay with her. I did love her, but i loved my wife more – it was hard. Hard to say goodbye, but i knew my family was the most important thing to me." His head stayed bowed.

"Y-You ... had an affair on ... mom?" Rachel yelled.

Billy nodded his head slowly.

"How could you do that!" She screeched.

Jacob's eyes were still fixed to Billy's face, only the slight trembling of his hands moved.

"Who?" Embry suddenly hissed.

Billy looked up to meet his gaze, both were masks of pain.

"What was her name!" Embry roared, grabbing a hold of Billy's arm, "Who?!" He yelled again.

"Tanya Call." Billy whispered.

Embry let go of Billy's hand and scrambled to his feet, stepping backwards, horror confusion and pain.

"Embry..." Billy reached out.

Jacob's face was heartbreaking, he stayed kneeling in front of his father, a tear escaped his eye and fell to the ground. Embry's face held the same pain and horror as his new ... brother?

"Please..." Billy asked again.

"You knew the whole time?" Embry asked, he sounded breathless.

Billy nodded, "But i've always loved you Embry..." he added.

Embry gave me a quick look and i nodded once, he was out the door in a flash.

Billy wiped away his tears then reached out to Jacob and Rachel.

"Son..." He said gently but firmly.

"Y-You kept a brother from us?" Rachel snatched her arm back.

"I couldn't hurt you're mother." Billy answered.

"So you'd rather lie?" Rachel whipped back.

Jacob got to his feet, stepping back - a lot like Embry had – shaking his head at his father.

"Jake..." Billy murmured.

"Y-You just left her? All alone to raise you're child? You claim to love mom, to love us... but you lie!" Jacob's voice was calm but it just made his pain more visible.

"I didn't lie son..." Billy retorted.

"You lied!" Jacob cut in, his tone powerful.

"You lied to me dad! He's my best friend! He was always over at our house! You heard him talk about the struggles his mom was going through paying for food. And you still didn't do anything! When he phased, you kept you're distance and let Sam deal with him, because you were scared! I looked up to you, as a tribal leader ... as a man, but you're neither! You speak of loyalty and commitment but you don't practice it yourself. Do you want to know what Embry told me after TK and TJ were born...? He admitted he used to be scared of fatherhood, but he knows what he doesnt want to be... and that like his father. He swore he would never be so cold to any of his children. That was you! You are no father of mine!" Jacob finished, his eyes burning again.

Rachel turned into Paul's arm's blubbering into his chest.

Jacob left without another word, slipping out the door.

I was heading to the car, placing the babies in when a heartbreaking howl lit up the night, slowly followed by another mournful song.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window of the car, it was Embry and Jake... crying out.

That night i woke to soft murmurs outside my open wndow, i crept over to see Jacob and Embry talking.

"...Em, i'm sorry." Jacob muttered, scuffing his foot back and forward.

Embry put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay... We've always been family."

Jake winced then nodded again.

"Night Jake..." He gave him a bro hug "This is gonna sound weird but ... I love you man, ya know – as a brother." Jacob looked up awkwardly.

Embry smiled "I know bro... me too. We can work this out Jake, i'll speak to Billy." He turned towards the front door, Jake heading back to the woods.

Two best friends ... Two werewolves ... Two brothers.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

It still brought tears to my eyes, thinking of that night and all the strong emotions everyone felt. Jake and Billy worked it out. Embry and Billy are closer, Embry and Jacob are the same, if not closer.

Amongst all the wild thoughts in my head, somehow sleep found me.

I dreamt of Embry and his warm touch, my body craved it. Sadly he never came.

I woke up to Kora squealing, "Okay Lexi! Time to wake up!" She drew the curtains back revealing the clouded sky.

"Ugh! 10 more minuets..." I grumbled rolling over and hiding my head under a pillow.

"Lexi... for goodness sakes! It's you're wedding day, a little enthusiasm wouldn't go amiss." She snatched the blankets off me.

_Wedding day.  
My wedding day.  
Embry and my wedding day.  
The day Embry will be mine forever._

"Look Lex, the girls are all here and it's after 11... you need to get up." Kora said.

After 11? What the heck was i still doing in bed?

"Come on Lexi... Alice will be here in 5minuets" Kora laughed hitting my back. I didn't move and a few seconds later Kora called out, "LEAH!"

Hot arms were around me, pulling me off the bed and carrying me down the stairs.

"Oh Leah, you look so purddy." I eyed her dress. It was a ocean blue falling above her knees. Leah was always toned, and this dress definately made me jealous of her rock hard stomach.

I noticed her cheeks flush red, "Oh shut up Lex! Now get in the shower." The bathroom door closed behind her.

Time flew, or passed by unbelievably slow. As soon as i turned the shower off, Alice was bursting into the room without any warning, giving me a robe and sitting me in the busy kitchen.

"Okay... makeup then hair." She seemed to say to someone.

"Where's TK and TJ?" I mumbled as she buffed my face.

"Well Seth and Maxie were on babysitting duties... I think Nessie's playing with them too." She chirped.

"Can i have some food?" I asked after a lifetime of sitting on the chair. It was hard to talk with all the hands touching my face.

"No time for food Lex. The ceremony starts in an hour, you really didn't give me enough time!" She growled.

My hair was pulled back off my face but i could feel it tumble down my back.

The makeup didn't feel plastered on, my skin felt smooth under my hand.

I was led back to my room where Kora, Kim and Emily were surrounding the bed.

"Oh ... Alice! S-She looks beautiful." Emily gushed.

"Yes, thank you." Kora's eyes raked me up and down.

They all twirled me around, talking about my hair and makeup. I pulled on the essentials then they stripped my robe off and helped me get into the dress.

It was a plain white, no fluffy lace, it wasn't over the top – subtle but elegant.

"Jeez... can i look in the mirror yet?" I asked as they slipped my shoes on.

"Crap crap crap!" Kora bustled into the room, she looked beautiful, a dress the same as Leah looked fantastic on her as well.

"Kora..." I whispered, stumbling over to her – i still hadn't quite mustered high heels, "...you look amazing." I looked her up and down.

"Thank you... but no no no." She waved her hands around franticly.

"We're bloody late!" She huffed.

All the girls filed out of the room, tugging me along behind them, then out the door.

"Leah!" Kora stopped me before i stepped onto the muddy lawn.

Leah stepped out of a car and hurried over, opening her arms to me.

I gave her a weird look, "You can't be serious." I snorted.

"Hey... do you think i like being you're personal horse?" She rolled her eyes and pulled me easily enough into her arms, carrying me across the lawn.

The sky was clearing up – just as Alice had said – the sun will actually make an appearance today.

We pulled up to the beach, i tried to look around for Em, but Kora busted me and covered my eyes. It looked like all of La Push was here, wouldn't surprise me, but butterflies started to assault my stomach.

When my eyes were uncovered, we were standing at the beach's lot, three massive black vans were blocking my view. There was a lot of hushed whispers, and i noticed all the beautifully dressed women around me.

Emily had a gorgeous baby blue dress that hugged her hips, Kim wore the same and it emphasized her gorgeous curves.

Karla ran up to me, telling me how pretty i looked.

She was a flower girl, along with Claire and Renesmee. The three girls looked amazing in the matching dresses.

"Okay... it's starting... Claire, Karla, Nessie," Emily whispered.

My heart throbbed, almost painfully, it felt like my nonexistent breakfast was going to be coming up any second.

Kora noticed my distress and came over, squeezing my hand.

"Lexi... breathe, deep breathe's." She said calmly.

I felt like an idiot. How cliché is it to feel sick at this moment.

"I-I think I'm g-gonna pass out." I choked. Kora's eyes widened for a moment then she took a hold of my shoulders almost violently.

"Lexi... this is you're wedding! Pull it together." She hissed.

"Not helping!" I wailed gaining everyone's attention.

_Great so now everyone's going to watch me have a panic attack._

"That's Embry our there Lex. The man you love, the father of you're children. You shouldn't be out here nervous, you should be running down the aisle to get to him! You love him and he loves you." She said in a hard tone.

"Y-You're right. Thank you Kor'z" I smiled and took a deep breathe. I needed to hear that. I was still nervous just not like i was a second ago.

"I-I have to go Lex... i'm up." She backed away slightly.

I nodded and watched her slip around the other side of the van. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands to my forehead.

_Concentrate Lexi... Don't fall down! Toe to heel... or ... is it ... heel to toe? Oh shit! I'm screwed, i'm gonna fall on my face._

"Lexi..." Hot arms took my hand and pulled me into a hug, i knew it wasn't Embry but i hugged him back.

"You okay? I think you're up in a second." He glanced around the van. "By the way Lex... you look amazing, Embry's going to have heart failure."

"Jake, you love Embry right?" I asked hurriedly.

"Uh yeah... i mean, he's my brother... of course" He nodded.

"Can y-you give me away?"

He didn't answer, his eyes stayed fixed on me.

"You want me to give you away? Why?" He now looked confused.

"Why not you? You're like my older brother, well you're Embry's brother... i want you to give me away." I could hear the music start.

"But I'm supposed to be standing next to Em." He said scratching his head.

"Please Jake..." I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He smiled, took my hand in his and led me around the van.

It was beautiful, the ocean was calm in the background, a huge white archway staged in front of the seated people. Flowers everywhere.

"Amazing..." i breathed.

Kim and Emily were walking down the carpeted aisle, the three girls dancing ahead of them, throwing hand fulls of petals, and just starting was Leah and Kora.

"Ready?" I asked Jake.

"Are you?" He chuckled.

"Please don't let me fall Jake." I whispered as the music changed into one of my favourites.

_Eva Cassidy – Songbird._

Jacob pulled my hand through his and clutched it for dear life.

We started down the aisle and as we did the sun broke through the clouds, beating down on my exposed skin, Alice had been right.

Everyone stood and a few gasps escaped their mouths. I'm unsure if it was because Jacob was walking with me or maybe it was my makeup. My song played gently over the speakers...

_For you there'll be no crying _

_For you the sun will be shining _

'_Cause I feel that when I'm with you _

_It's alright, I know it's right _

Then i saw him. I looked straight into his eyes, a glorious smile spread across his face. The crazy mutant butterflies that had been playing boxing with my stomach, had died. My heart swelled in my chest, making it hard for me to breathe.

Finally we were nearing the archway – where Embry stood – Jacob took my hand in his just as we stopped in front of him.

My eyes roamed down, noticing the perfect black tuxedo he wore, his hair pulled back from his eyes.

My smile was more like a grin, i couldn't help but marvel at his perfection.

"For a minuet there i thought you ditched." Embry said to Jake, low enough for the wolves to hear.

"Wouldn't miss my brothers wedding for the world." Jake said, placing my hand in Embry's.

There was no fireworks when his skin touched mine, it was more a sense of belonging. My hand fitted perfectly into his.

We are one. Two halves of a whole.

My eyes were locked on Embry's the whole ceremony, the moment of vows came.

I had written vows and rehearsed them a thousand times in front of Kora and Emily.

"Lexi. What can I say to you that I haven't already said. What can I give you that I haven't already given. Is there anything of me that isn't yours already. My body, my mind, my heart, my soul. Everything that is me, belonged to you long before this, And it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead. Hand in hand and heart in heart. I am and forever will be your's." He slipped the ring over my finger and kissed it gently.

My eyes blurred and i immediately blinked them away, i didn't want to look away from his face.

The minister nodded to me, the vows i had practiced flowed out of me like poetry.

"Embry, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face and I commit myself to you for the rest of my life. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life. I will always love you Embry Call."

I slipped the ring on his warm fingers, i looked up to his glowing face, tears were free falling down my cheeks, a tear escaped his eye, glistening all the way down his cheek.

"I now pronounce you... Husband and Wife." The minister said. "You may kiss the bride." My numb body seemed to come alive.

Embry stepped closer, his right hand holding my left, his left hand reached up and brushed away some tears. Slowly he leaned in, my eyes fluttered closed, his lips brushed mine,

"I love you." He whispered just as his mouth came in contact with mine. I reached my hand up to his face, trying to prolong the magical kiss.

He pulled back gently, his smile was victorious, the crowd erupted into applause and we were immediately swamped by the people.

I held onto Embry tighter, refusing to let his hand go.

The day played on, the reception was just as beautiful as the ceremony. Embry and my first dance was too Aerosmith – Don't want to miss a thing. It was one of Embry's favorites.

Halfway through i noticed Seth and Leah walk in, both holding babies. I dropped Embry's hand and ran straight too them, laying kisses on the giggling babies.

The day turned into night, a few guest's left and Embry and I managed to slip away from the reception, down the beach.

He picked me up in his arms – bridal styles – and carried me to the same place we had our first date.

He sat down on the sand, holding me to his chest.

"You look beautiful Lexi..." He whispered.

"You scrub up pretty good too." I chuckled,

We watched the moon come out from a long cloud, it's light beamed down on us, turning the beach into a moonlit wonderland.

"Thank you..." I turned and said.

"For?" He asked stroking my cheek again.

"For you..." I smiled and kissed his lips. Our tongues dancing together, lips moving in synchronization.

"Thank you Lexi..." He whispered once both of our breathing was ragged.

"For?"

"Finding me." He said for the second time. I smiled and he touched his lips back to mine, sweetly. I nuzzled his neck a little and then leaned into his embrace more.

We watched the waves crash onto the beach and the moon dance across the sky.  
Neither of us had anything to say... I lay in his beautiful arms and i knew everything was going to be okay.

I have Embry, my best-friend.

My lover.

My life.

My husband.

**My protector.**

* * *

**A/N: So? Did i completely kill the story? I'm sorry if i did!  
That's it folk's! Lol, sorry if it wasnt what you were expecting... but the sequels will be coming soon, please let me know of any ideas =]**

**Once again, thank you all who read and reviewed! You all seriously ROCK!** **The sequels are about TJ (Talia) and Seth, and Karla and Maxie. Maybe even one about TK (Taylor) **

**Also i am going to post an outtake... it is very sad! So please don't read it if you get upset easily. I was crying like a baby writing it.**

**Okay ... well thank you all again!  
Message me! **

**Take care! **

**Love Summer. **


	36. OUTTAKE 1

**Okay this is a little sad... and remember - IT'S AN OUTTAKE! **

**I'm sorry if i make anyone cry, i wrote it just after my friend passed... hence the sadness.**

**Review though... =]**

* * *

We were back at the hospital… Embry was patrolling with Jacob so it was just baby and me.

I waited patiently for Dr Samson, he was going to check the babies heart beat, and maybe even do another scan.

I loved being pregnant; I was constantly talking to my baby. I wanted her to be familiar with my voice.

"Its good to see you Lexi...Right we should check his heartbeat" Dr Samson said walking over.

I lay on the bed anxious to hear my baby…

I was jealous because Embry could hear her heart beat and I could only when I was at the Doctors.

He put some of that cold jelly stuff on my tummy and turned on the machine.

"Okay…where are you little buddy?" the doctor chuckled.

I smiled and listened to the whirling of the machine.

The doctor's face fell slightly and continued to move the nozzle around my stomach.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, this machines old, how about we just do a scan?" He said switching the machine off and wiping his hands.

"Follow me Lexi…we can have a look at him" he helped me up and I followed him to a room down the hall.

Dr Cullen walked around the corner with huge piles of books in his arms.

"Hello Lexi"

"Carlisle…what are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Just collecting a few books…another scan I see?" he smiled back.

"Yes…the doctor said the other machine is broken so I'm going to get a scan," I laughed. Dr Samson was still standing beside me, and he gave Carlisle a weird look.

"In room 13B Lexi… I'll see you in there" he shuffled down the hall.

Carlisle looked at me worriedly, but I brushed it off.

"Oh I better go… I love seeing her," I laughed.

"Where is Embry Lexi" Carlisle choked out.

"Patrol…is everything okay Carlisle?" his worried expression was scaring me.

"Is Embry okay?" I asked once he didn't answer.

"I … uh … think you should go get that scan Lexi" he looked down at my stomach.

"Right. I'll see you around Carlisle" I turned and practically ran to room 13B.

Dr Samson had everything all set up once I got there, I lay on the bed and he got straight into the scan.

I watched the little monitor, trying to find the little jellybean. The doctor's movement became more frantic…almost like he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Hold on a minuet Lexi… I will be right back" he switched off the machine and left the room.

"Okay…"

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and waited.

Then waited some more.

Dr Samson was taking a really long time. I had a feeling something bad had happened but I wouldn't allow my mind to think it.

I just sat and waited.

Finally the door creaked open and I felt a wave of relief wash over me…then Carlisle walked in and that relief drowned instantly.

The look on his face was heartbroken; he looked at me with his hurting eyes.

"Carlisle where is Dr Samson?" I whispered, holding my tummy.

"Lexi…we need to talk" Carlisle said gently.

I waited for him to speak.

"Lexi…" he said again.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" I asked irritated.

"There were complications Lexi…Dr Samson couldn't find the heart beats." He stepped closer.

"No" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Lexi…"

"No" I said louder. He waited but I was staring at him, waiting for him to laugh and tell me it was just a joke. There was no sign of humour in his golden eyes.

"No… he said the machine is broken. He's wrong; he didn't do it properly. They are fine. They are FINE," I sounded like I was choking.

"_I_ can't hear their heart beats" Carlisle murmured.

"YOUR WRONG!" I screamed.

I held my abdomen tighter, trying to hold onto them.

"You're wrong…please be wrong…I can't loose them, I cant. Please!" I cried; tears were free falling down my cheeks.

Then cold arms were wrapped around me, holding me.

"I'm sorry Lexi" Carlisle said.

I pulled away from his embrace and got off the bed, my legs were shaking and I don't know how but I managed to run out.

I ran down the twisting corridors, past the front desk and out the hospital doors, then past my car.

I ran for hours or minuets, time didn't mean anything to me.

Carlisle's voice was trapped in my head, swirling around, repeating it over and over again.

"I can't hear their heart beat"

"_I can't hear their heart beat"_

"_I can't hear their heart beat"_

"_I can't hear their heart beat"_

I couldn't see where I was, the salty tears were blurring my vision, but still his voice continued to torture me.

_I can't hear their heart beat"_

_I can't hear their heart beat"_

I fell over; instead of pulling myself up I cradled my stomach and cried harder than I ever had.

_I can't hear their heart beat"_

_I can't hear their heart beat"_

I was faintly aware of a group of people surrounding me.

"NO!" I screamed as the voice continued to repeat.

"Lexi?" A soft voice broke through the murmurs.

"Oh my god … Lexi!" Then I was being pulled into someone's arms.

"Sam!" She called.

"Lexi…are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She scrubbed the tears from my cheeks but more fell in their place.

"Emily? What's wrong…Oh. What happened? Lexi?" Sam's voice was right next to my ear.

"Is she hurt?"

"She just keeps saying 'he's wrong'" Emily said holding me to her.

"Come on, lets get her out of the rain" Sam said and picked me up in his arms.

The tears didn't let up the drive back to La Push; Emily sat in the back and cradled me.

"Do you want to go home or go to ours?" She whispered quietly.

"Home" I managed to choke out.

We got to the house and Kora ran out…

"Lexi? I'm so sorry honey" she awkwardly hugged me; Sam was holding most of my weight.

They took me inside and lay me on the couch, and then they all walked into the kitchen.

"What happened Kora?" Emily asked quietly.

"Dr Cullen rung me…she lost the babies" she whispered.

I shuddered and flew off the couch… then out the back door to my room.

I locked the door behind me and slid to the ground.

My crying turned into hysterics and I couldn't move, my body ached, but still I continued to wail in the darkness.

The afternoon's events played over in my head like a broken record.

I felt sick, my stomach was tight and my head seemed to spin, I crawled to the bathroom and managed to throw up in the toilet.

I lay on the bathroom floor whimpering.

_How could this happen to me? _

_They were so real to me… a part of me… apart of Embry. _

_Embry._

_Embry._

_What about Embry?_

_How could I possibly face Embry, knowing that his babies died inside of me._

_My babies. His babies. Our babies. _

_They couldn't die, how could someone so loved ever die. _

_Especially when they hadn't even lived._

I couldn't just lie here… I need Embry. I need to tell him I'm sorry.

I need him more than anything.

And he needs me.

I scrambled to my feet and broke through the door and into the dark forest.

I knew he would know by now… it was night and Carlisle would have told him.

I let my feet carry me in unknown directions, the trees whipped past me but I never fell.

"Embry!" I screamed still running.

"Embry!"

"I need you! Please!" I yelled pleading.

I came to an unfamiliar break in the trees and stood there and called out again.

What if he hadn't found out? What if Carlisle hadn't told him? Would I be able to tell him?

Then I heard it… it felt like a blunt dagger was being pushed into my chest. It hurt more than anything I ever felt… I dropped to the wet grass, aching.

A heart-breaking howl had lit up the night, it was mournful.

Sad, painful and worse … it was Embry.

His song continued and then others joined in… I leaned my head back and cried out up at the sky, along with him.

The howling didn't stop; in fact it grew worse as more joined in. It wasn't just Jacob's pack… it was Sam's as well. My cries quietened down until it was just sobs.

But something had changed, the howling was fading away, I couldn't stop my crying to listen more intently. I was lying on my side; the rain had stopped so all that I could hear was my cries.

Then something warm nuzzled my neck, I opened my eyes to see Embry still in wolf form, huge tears the size of baseballs rolled down the fur under his eyes.

He lay down next to me and I curled up into his fur.

My crying didn't stop; it was drowned out by his cries.

A chorus of howls erupted … I looked around and both packs were there, in a circle around us. Embry let out a sad whining noise, it was a painful sound; I cried harder.

Everything went blank after that...

* * *

Okay, i never really finished it but ... meh!

Lol sorry if it was terrible... you can review if you want =]

Love Summer


	37. SEQUELS UP!

**SEQUEL'S UP FOR FINDING EMBRY!**

**Title: This is my story... **

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! **

**LOVE SUMMER.**


End file.
